¿Y si miraculous fuera?
by KiRuCrAcKpOt
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si la historia fuera diferente? ¿Y si Adrien y Marinette tuvieran los poderes contrarios y la vida contraria? / -Lo siento, pero ver a un chico con traje de catarina es algo nuevo para mi. -Acaso no has visto tu traje,¿gata?
1. Chapter 1

**Prologo.**

 _Desde hace miles de años los miraculous han procurado siempre mantener la paz y el orden en el mundo. Protegiendo a las personas y resguardando la vida de miles._

 _Conocidos en el mundo como "superhéroes" o como también los llamaban en el antiguo Egipto "dioses"_

 _Admirados por muchos, a veces, odiados por otros. Siempre presente en cualquier catástrofe que se presentara para acabar con ella._

 _Lo que no sabían es, que quienes se encontraban detrás de toda esa enorme responsabilidad eran simple personas._

 _Actualmente para ser más preciso; adolescentes._

—Y justo ahí es donde ni nos mencionan, es injusto.

—Plagg, por favor. No arruines la historia. — Un pequeño bichito rojo miraba con pena a su compañero.

—Quiero el camembert prometido después de esto Tikki. — El pequeño gatito se queja cruzándose de brazos.

—Lo que quieras, pero ya deja narrar la historia.

—Déjame lo demás a mí, yo narro. — Palgg dice con una sonrisa perezosa. — Prometo no contar más de la cuenta. — Dice moviendo sus bracitos al ver que Tikki lo mirara con indecisión.

—Está bien. — Tikki lanza un suspiro. — Pero rápido que se nos acaba el tiempo.

Ambos miran el comienzo del amanecer desde arriba de la torre Eiffel. No tardarían mucho para que _ellos_ despierten.

—De acuerdo.

 _Esas personas son los prodigios, sus poderes, otorgados por los grandes Kwamis. Eran dados solamente a las personas de gentil y sincero corazón._

—Esa frase nos hace ver como si fuéramos unicornios.

— ¡Plagg!

—De acuerdo, ya.

 _Todos los portadores tenían su propia habilidad, cada una importante. Pero los miraculous centrales eran los de creación y destrucción. Los cuales en este tiempo se encontraban combatiendo a un villano._

 _Una persona que había usado el poder de un Kwami para el mal y que ahora causaba los desastres en Paris._

 _Pero gracias a los nuevos prodigios, las personas en Francia dormían tranquilas. Gracias a los grandes…._

—Y… ya sabemos lo demás. — Plagg estira sus brazos mientras bosteza. — Tikki ya dame mi camembert. — Estira su mano hacia ella.

— ¡Eres insufrible! — Si no fuera porque la Kwami ya es de por si roja y no se nota su enojo, Plagg se hace de la vista gorda mientras sigue mirando el amanecer —Toma. — Le da el queso. – Aun no puedo creer que te gusta esa cosa apestosa.

— ¿Envidia? — Pregunta con una sonrisa antes de darle una mordida al queso.

–Ni loca. Prefiero las galletas. — Se cruza de brazos.

Plagg hace una cara de asco.

— ¿Y por qué tenemos que contar la historia? — Pregunta. — Ya sabemos, mejor que nadie lo que pasa. — Muerde el queso.

—Es el día de historias. — Tikki levanta ambos brazos. — Además, nuestra historia es interesante. — Termina con una sonrisa.

—Sí, pero también muy aburrida. — Traga lo que estaba masticando. — Al menos para nosotros.

Ambos suspiraron. Observaban el amanecer hasta que el sol se ponía en su punto máximo, entonces Plagg se levanta del fierro de donde se encontraban sentados seguido de Tikki.

—Bien Plagg, nos vemos. — Tikki se despide moviendo su mano.

—Aja. ¿Cuándo me dirás el nombre de tu portador? — Pregunta con una sonrisa mientras se cruza de brazos.

Tikki para su ida y se da la vuelta mostrándole una sonrisa a Plagg.

— ¿Cuando me dirás tú el tuyo?

Ambos sonríen.

—Bien jugado. — Plagg se da la vuelta. — Nos vemos. — Agita su mano.

Ambos se van flotando por lados diferentes hasta el hogar de sus respectivos portadores.

Tikki entra en la casa que se ubica en la esquina de una calle frente al parque.

Al ingresar en la cálida habitación, lo primero que hace es mirar la hora, ve que todavía falta dos horas para que Adrien vaya a la escuela, así que decide acurrucarse en la almohada que está al lado del muchacho.

—Ojala que Adrien no llegue otra vez tarde a la escuela. — Dice bostezando antes de caer dormida.

Mientras tanto Plagg entraba al enorme y frio cuarto de una joven azabache quien dormía plácidamente en una gran cama.

—Como supuse. — Habla en susurro. — Esta sinvergüenza ni se dio la amabilidad de dejarme un trozo de queso. – Mira sin expresión la mesa de noche, en donde no está el queso que Marinette le suele dejar para su bocadillo nocturno. — Pero vas a ver Marinette esto no se quedara así.

Se va indignado a acostarse al lado de la muchacha; sin percatarse, gracias al enorme sueño que tenía, que en el escritorio continuo a la cama se encontraba su amado queso.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bueno, la idea de este fic se debe a una imagen que vi por ahí, gracias a un amigo. Donde todo es al contrario en la serie. Y como ya se habrán dado cuenta a quien le pertenecen los poderes de quien :b**

 **Espero que les guste ^.^**


	2. Entrando: Lordbug y Kitty Noir

**Entrando: Lordbug y Kitty Noir**

Otro día llegaba en la escuela Françoise Dupont, donde todos los estudiantes se mantenían realizando sus normales actividades dentro de la institución.

Bueno, casi todos.

—Llego tarde, llego tarde, llego tarde. ¡Tikki ¿por qué no me despertaste?! — Cierto rubio corría a través del parque para poder llegar a tiempo a clases.

—Nunca me escuchas cuando te despierto. — Tikki renegaba desde la chaqueta de Adrien.

— ¡Lo sé! ¡Créeme, lo siento! — Dijo antes de correr más rápido.

Esquivaba y miraba para todos lados por ver si ningún auto aparecía para poder seguir en su maratón mañanera. Era una suerte que su casa no quede muy lejos de la escuela. Lo último que necesitaba era no ir a ninguna clase; ya se faltaba a muchas por los akumas que aparecían cuando menos se lo esperaba.

Al llegar abre la puerta de la clase con sumo cuidado para no ser descubierto, pero.

La suerte nunca estaba de su lado.

—Joven Agreste, si va a llegar tarde por lo menos tenga la amabilidad de no hacer ruido. Tiene falta. — La maestra volteo a ver a Adrien, quien alzaba rápido su mochila del piso y se iba a sentar donde siempre, atrás del asiento del frente.

Cierta azabache miraba con ojos curiosos la escena.

— ¿Qué paso amigo? — Nino cuestiono preocupado en voz baja en cuanto Adrien se sentó a su lado. — ¿Por qué de nuevo tarde?

—No pude dormir bien anoche. — Adrien golpea suavemente su cabeza contra el escritorio. — Y cuando por fin lo logre ya era de día. — Confiesa con pesar.

Claro, ¿Cómo iba a poder dormir si a Howk Moth se le dio por akumatizar a la gente de noche ahora?

En un principio no se acostumbraba a tener que salir a horas tan tarde, pero no podía pensar en eso cuando todo Paris corría peligro; aunque fuera la más tortuosa madrugada. Al menos no luchaba él solo, tenía a Kitty Noir ayudándolo como siempre…. Sin contar la coquetería descarada por parte de la chica, claro.

Nino lo miro con una mezcla de preocupación y ganas de darle un golpe. ¿Qué hacía para no poder dormir? ¿Tomar café o jugar videojuegos hasta la madrugada? ¿O acaso tiene una doble vida?

Lanza un suspiro y niega con la cabeza algo divertido por ese pensamiento.

… … …

— ¡Creía que no podría seguir despierto por más tiempo!

Adrien se lanza en la banca del patio seguido de un tranquilo Nino.

Toda la clase estuvo cabeceando, luchando por no dormir a mitad de la lección. Si Tikki no lo hubiera estado pellizcando en el estómago no hubiera aguantado.

—Hermano, no tienes remedio. — Se sienta a lado de Adrien. — Oye mira las mejoras que le hizo Alya al blog. — Le muestra su celular en la página del Lorblog.

El "Lordblog" es la página que crearon Nino y Alya, la amiga de Marinette. El blog consistía en todas las cosas que realizaba Lordbug. Quién es él, cuantos años tendrá, que persona se escode tras el traje de Catarina, trivias de lo que sucede ¡hasta hay un test! ¿Eres más Lordbug o Kitty Noir?

Nino se encargaba de hacer los diseños, el tipo de música y subir las noticias para el blog y Alya se encargaba de traer las notas nuevas, crear los colores y todo lo que sea alguna labor periodística sobre Lorbug.

Adrien se encogía en su asiento, un tanto incómodo y avergonzado. No es que le molestase ver o saber que hacia su amigo en el blog, si no que al fin de cuentas, estaban hablando de él. Aunque ellos no lo supieran.

—Bueno, pues….

— ¡Nino! — "¡Gracias Alya! Un momento; oh no, espera. No, date la vuelta Alya, date vuelta, circula en dirección contraria." Toda clase de escenarios pasaban por el subconsciente de Adrien al ver venir a Alya, ya que a su lado estaba _ella_. — Tengo nueva nota genial, necesito que la edites urgente. — Y Nino se aleja arrastrado por Alya.

Marinette, como siempre, está luciendo adorable. Aunque sea modelo, ella siempre se viste muy sencilla, una de las cosas que le gusta a Adrien de ella. Con una chaqueta hasta los codos de color negro y una camisa blanca abajo, junto con un short jean medio extraño por la forma de este y para terminar los simples mocasines color café. Nadie que la viera de esa manera pensaría que fuera la modelo estrella de los diseños Dupain-Cheng, quien su padre era el dueño.

Una suave risa le hace volver a tierra y mirar hacia el frente. Marinette está viendo el lugar por donde Alya arrastro a Nino dentro de algún curso con una leve sonrisa divertida.

Aunque Adrien intenta mirar hacia otro lado, no puede. Siempre es así cuando Marinette está cerca, simplemente no puede ignorar a esa linda chica que le ha robado el corazón. Marinette mira hacia Adrien sintiendo su mirada en ella, le da una amigable sonrisa y agita su mano.

—Hola Adrien.

—Ho-hola Marinette. — "Contrólate Adrien, tu puedes"

— ¿Puedo sentarme? — Señala el lado vacío donde Nino estaba sentado antes. Adrien solo puede asentir con la cabeza nervioso. Marinette no ve nada de malo en eso, Adrien siempre es así. No le molesta, le parece que es lo que lo diferencia de los demás; aunque es algo extraño cuando se comporta nervioso o dice cualquier incoherencia. "Creo que el sol está muy fuerte" piensa Marinette al ver la cara de Adrien algo roja. — Esa Alya siempre tan hiperactiva. — Comenta con una sonrisa para entablar una conversación.

—Eh… si, igual Nino. — Responde lo que sea que se le vino a la mente.

— ¿Nino? — Mueve ligeramente su cabeza. — No, Nino no creo que sea tanto. ¿Viste lo nuevo que hay en su blog? Lo que hacen es fantástico. — Termina con una sonrisa amable.

—Igual que tú. — Sin pensar Adrien dice lo que estaba pensando. Se gana una mirada extrañada de Marinette. — Digo no… ¡digo sí!, bueno… no quiero decir que seas fantástica, no, este claro que lo eres y el blog igual, pero aun así no se compara conti…

Un estruendoso sonido evita que Adrien siga metiendo la pata. Ambos vuelcan su mirada hacia arriba. Gracias a que el patio interno es de techo abierto pueden ver a un hombre con traje de arlequín riendo maniáticamente, lanza lo que parece ser unos globos.

Adrien se levanta y con una increíble rapidez agarra a Marinette para esconderla detrás delas escaleras, poniéndose delante de ella por cualquier cosa; observando lo que está sucediendo.

Uno de los globos cae en medio del patio, al estallar en el piso sale agua dentro de él convirtiendo a las personas que estén más cerca en arlequines quienes empiezan a llevarse a las personas que no han sido convertidas.

En medio del escándalo todos corren desesperadamente para refugiarse o salir de la escuela. Adrien se da la vuelta para llevar a Marinette a un lugar seguro, se da una enorme sorpresa al no verla detrás de él. Mira hacia todos lados, no está, al igual que alguna persona cerca. Con una enorme preocupación creciente Tikki sale de su chaqueta y con rapidez le dice:

— ¡Vamos Adrien!, ¿Qué esperas? ¡Tienes que ayudar a los demás!

Adrien asiente y con una enorme seguridad, rara en él, corre hacia el salón más cercano.

"Qué bueno que no hay nadie"

— ¡Tikki, transformación!

Adrien mueve su cabeza hacia un lado dejando ver un pendiente de color negro en su oreja izquierda que absorbe a tikki. La palma de su mano derecha se desliza en frente de sus ojos dando lugar a un antifaz rojo con motas negras. Extiende los brazos y separa las piernas mientras una luz morada desprende un traje del mismo color que el antifaz pero a diferencia del este el traje tiene más partes negras; en el cuello, desde las manos hasta los codos y en la mitad de los muslos hasta la cadera. Terminando en una pose donde Adrien mira hacia el frente con los brazos semi-fleccionados, las manos en puños y las piernas un poco separadas.

—Primero tengo que encontrar a Nino y a Alya. — Dice acordándose de que ellos aún se encontraban dentro de la escuela ya que solamente los que estaban en el patio lograron algunos escapar.

…. …. …

Al ver todo lo que ocurría delante de sus ojos. Marinette, sin reparar en Adrien, fue directo al baño. Debido a la conmoción no había nadie adentro así que dejo salir a Plagg de su mochila.

—En serio Marinette, tienes que comprarte aunque sea un bolso pequeño o un monedero de esos que se cuelgan como carteras. ¡Es asfixiante estar dentro de esa cosa!— Señala la mochila con dramatismo.

Marinette rueda los ojos.

—Plagg no hay tiempo para esto. ¡Transfórmame!

— ¡¿Pero qué?! ¡Espera aún no he comido mí…!

Marinette extiende su mano derecha como si le fuera a recibir un saludo con un beso en mano. Desde el anillo en su dedo anular Plagg es absorbido antes de terminar su queja.

Con una leve sonrisa Marinette desliza su manos con gracia pasando sobre sus ojos hacia el lado contrario de su rosto dejando ver un antifaz de color negro, al abrir sus ojos da un guiño. El color de sus ojos cambian de color, sus ojos azul cielo cambian; en el iris aparece rodeado de verde al igual que la esclerótica. Sus brazos bajan a sus caderas volviéndolas a subir mientras es envuelta en una luz verde como rayo dejando un traje negro y un cascabel dorado en su cuello, al terminar de subir sus manos hace unos movimientos de gato dejando ver unos guantes con garras y toca sus orejas de gato negras que salen en su cabeza. Su cabello se vuelve más largo con las puntas de un ligero color negro, despeinándose un poco ocultando sus orejas normales. Termina en una pose donde mueve sus manos como si fuera a atacar y el cinturón de su cadera, que se ha vuelto largo como una cola, se mueve de un lado a otro.

—Además, comiste medio kilo de camembert esta mañana Plagg. — Susurra para sí misma.

Al llegar donde se encontraba el arlequín lanza una piedra pequeña que se encontraba cerca hacia su dirección. El arlequín reaccionando lanza un globo, que a diferencia de romperse y lanzar agua este exploto.

—Miau, eso sí fue explosivo ¿Entiendes? — Observa al arlequín con una sonrisa confiada arriba de un poste de luz.

— ¿Qué cosa eres? — Pregunta el sin ninguna expresión.

Al escuchar eso, Kitty pone cara de desagrado.

— ¿Acaso las orejas no te dan una idea? — Reitera con soberbia. — ¿Qué le pasa a la gente de hoy? — Toca su frente con dramatismo.

 _ **No es momento para charla, Rompe Risas tráeme su miraculous.**_

El arlequín lanza otro globo, esta vez en dirección de ella. Kitty da un salto con maestría cayendo de pie en el piso antes de que el globo estalle en el poste provocando que este estalle, creando un estallido en cadena de electricidad en los demás postes.

–Eso es daño hacia los bienes públicos. ¿No te enseñaron eso nunca, payaso? — Lo provoca para que lance otro ataque.

Y como era de esperarse, otro globo es lanzado contra el piso. En vez de caer agua, ocurrió lo mismo que antes. Estallo creando una ráfaga de gran magnitud que mando varios metros atrás a Kitty Noir.

— ¿Problemas Kitty?

—Ya era hora mi Lord, ¿por qué tardaste tanto? — Pregunta mirando de reojo a Lordbug.

—Eso no importa ahora. ¿Qué tenemos aquí?

 _ **Sus miraculous. ¡Ahora!**_

Otro globo es lanzado a su dirección.

Lordbug agarra a Kitty de su cintura y utiliza su yo-yo para llegar al techo de un edificio.

—Como lo vez mi Lord. Un payasito destrozando la vía publica al igual que un gato a una cortina. — Kitty aún continúa abrazada Lordbug.

"Por favor que este no sea otro de sus juegos de palabras" Pensaba Adrien con exasperación.

—En cualquier caso. — La aleja sutilmente de él. — tenemos que preocuparnos de esos globos y por ese jet que tiene en su espalda.

Ambos observan todo el desastre causado. Calles rotas, postes de luz con brechas de corriente que asaria a cualquiera que se acercara, y un montón de arlequines que llevaban a un enorme número de personas.

Espera, ¿Arlequines llevando a un montón de personas?

—Kitty, usa tu bastón para poder ver hacia donde llevan a las personas. — Lordbug se vuelca para ver un asentimiento de parte de Kitty.

Al tener un punto de vista más panorámico de todo, se puede ver una enorme carpa en frente de la Torre Eiffel. Al volver a bajar, Kitty le dice lo que vio a Lordbug.

—Bueno, tenemos que aparecer en el espectáculo. ¿Lista? — Le pregunta a Kitty preparando su yo-yo para poder moverse.

—Claro que sí, mi Lord. — Responde con una sonrisa confiada alistando su bastón.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bueno, planeaba subir el capítulo mucho más temprano, pero me quitaron el internet :c**

 **Lo siento si hay errores ortográficos.**

 **Pregunta:**

 **Como ya saben, Marinette y Adrien tienen sus vidas contrarias. Así que….**

 **¿Quién creen ustedes que debería suplantar a Chloé para hacerle la vida un martirio a Adrien?**

 **Nota: Solo algunos personajes tienen otro tipo de ropa, como Marinette quien lleva el vestuario del 2D, o mejor dicho, de Bridgette.**


	3. Relleno: Adrien y Marinette

**Relleno: Adrien y Marinette.**

* * *

— ¡Por fin!

Adrien entra a su habitación por la azotea, quitando la transformación de Lordbug con un largo y pesado suspiro. Camina tambaleándose hasta el puff verde de en medio de su habitación y se lanza sin miramientos boca abajo.

—Empo em muy dimimil. — Dice sin levantar la cara del puff.

Estaba agotado. De un momento a otro aparece un akuma salvaje y le estresa el día a Adrien y a Marinette. Aunque Adrien no supiera esto último y solo este hablando por su parte.

— ¿Qué? — A su lado, Tikki lo mira con confusión no entendiendo lo que dijo.

Levanta la cara lo suficiente para poder ser escuchado concretamente. —Que esto es muy difícil. — Se da la vuelta quedando de espaldas al puff.

Tikki lo observa con una sonrisa, levemente divertida debido a la actitud infantil de Adrien.

—Vamos Adrien, eres el héroe de toda Francia. — Tikki levanta sus bracitos para agrandar más un lo que acaba de decir.

—Tikki… — Mira Hacia el kwami rojo. Tikki está con una sonrisa y ambos bracitos levantados. Hasta le da algo de pena lo que va a decir, igual tiene que hacerlo. — Esa frase, Tikki, no es correcta. Esto es Paris, aunque seamos parte de Francia no estamos salvando al país. Solamente a la ciudad. Aunque…. — "Bueno, en parte es algo extraño que los akumas aparezcan solamente en Paris y no en otro lugar. ¿Sera qué…?

Sus pensamientos son interrumpidos por los reclamos de Tikki.

— ¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso Adrien?! —vuela hasta en frente de su cara haciendo que Adrien se hunda más en el puff con algo de susto. — Claro que es TODA Francia. — Se cruza de brazos. — Si Lordbug no purificara a los akumas ¡estos se esparcirían! — Se lleva sus manitas a su cara realizando una expresión de terror. — Y si eso pasara…. ¡toda Francia, que digo Francia. Inclusive el mundo entero estaría en caos!— Vuelve a mirar a Adrien con sus grandes ojitos abiertos de par a par. — ¿Ves ahora por qué digo de toda Francia? — Adrien asiente letamente. — Bien. — Sonríe mientras vuelve al lugar donde estaba antes de poner en claro lo que le sucedería al mundo si no estuviera Lorbug. —Esta explicación me ha abierto el apetito, voy por galletas.

La cara de Adrien es un poema mientras mira a Tikki adentrarse a una de las cajas de galletas con chocolate que están encima de su escritorio.

— ¡Adrien, necesito ayuda!

— ¡Ya voy mamá!

Se levanta del puff y vuelve a observar la caja de galletas.

—Sigo pensando que es un término equivocado. — Susurra.

Pero es escuchado por el Kwami.

— ¡Claro que no! — Sale enfadada de la caja. — Y te aseguro que más de uno estuviera de acuerdo con lo que digo. — Se cruza de brazos con una sonrisa segura antes de ver a Adrien salir de la habitación.

—Es la frase más rara que he escuchado en todo este tiempo.

Marinnete está cepillando su cabello frente a su tocador. Estaba discutiendo con Plagg sobre el olor que el exceso de camembert le está dejando en su habitación, cuando Plagg, por una apuesta con Tikki, le pregunta a Marinette sobre el eslogan que el Kwami rojo les dio a Lordbug y Kitty Noir. Claro, sin mencionar las fuentes.

—No sé, lo vi en Twitter, por eso te lo digo.

Un momento. Marinette voltea a ver de frente a Plagg.

— ¿Twitter? — Pregunta no muy convencida que digamos.

— ¿Hum? ¡Pues claro! La aplicación del pajarito azul donde las personas cuentan sus….

—Sí, sí, eso ya lo sé. — Marinette mueve las manos restándole importancia. — Lo que me refiero es. — Hace una pausa buscando la pregunta correcta. — ¿Desde cuándo manejas Twitter?

Plagg la mira unos momentos, traga el trozo de queso que tenía en su boca y con la máxima pereza del mundo responde:

—Desde que tú te lo creaste.

—…

—…

—…

—…

— ¿Usas mi Twitter? — Pregunta con horror.

— ¡Pues claro! — Da vueltas. — ¿Por qué crees que te llegan noticias interesantes? Si fuera por ti, lo tendrías plagado de Lordbug.

Marinette balbucea tratando de ocultar su sonrojo.

—E-e-ese no es punto Plagg.

Plagg la mira con una ceja alzada mientras sonríe pícaramente.

—Claro… ¡mira una noticia sobre Lordbug! – Señala al televisor con su bracito.

— ¡¿Dónde?!

Marinette voltea la televisión, el cual está apagado, mientras Plagg se carcajea de lo lindo a sus expensas. En un momento de enojo Marinette le avienta su peine a Plagg, quien lo esquiva fácilmente.

—Fallaste. — Saca la lengua.

— ¡Ugh! — Se levanta para alzar el peine. De repente se le ocurre una idea. — Parece que alguien quiere quedarse sin camembert. — Toda la atención de Plagg ahora está en Marinette. — Sería una pena que, no sé, alguien dejara de pedir camembert y pidiera queso común y corriente, nada oloroso. — Mira sin expresión a Plagg.

—Alguna vez te he dicho que eres la mejor chica de la historia y que tu obsesión por un chico que no conoces ni el nombre, y que seguramente es todo lo contrario de cómo lo conoces cuando esta con un antifaz. Sumándole el hecho que viste de mallas de una mariquita. Es sumamente normal. — Termina con una sonrisa.

Bueno. Marinette acaba de ser maltratada psicológicamente por Plagg, de nuevo. Y tiene que acabar de alistarse para salir a comprar el bolso-monedero por el que Plagg ha estado haciendo huelga, no dejándola dormir.

— ¿Qué te parece?

Marinette le muestra a Plagg su peinado, este saca la lengua y se estira.

—Igual que siempre, las mismas dos coletitas. ¿Por qué las chicas son tan meticulosas con su apariencia? Deberían ser como el camembert que si es hermoso como quiera que lo mires. —Mira con ojos soñadores el último trozo de queso intacto de los 7 que le trajo Marinette.

—Número uno, eso no tiene sentido por como lo mires. — Se levanta y va a su cama para colocarse la chaqueta. — Número dos, el olor de una chica y el de un queso son completamente diferentes. — Va al asiento reclinable de su cuarto, donde se encuentra un sombrero. — Y número tres, vamos a salir a comprar y no quiero que me reconozcan.

—Con esa pelusa en la cabeza pensaran que eres la que alimenta a los pájaros.

La habitación se queda unos momentos en silencio.

—Gracias Plagg, eres un gran amigo.

El sarcasmo es tan palpable.

—De nada, para eso estoy. — Responde despreocupadamente. — Oh… no, no, no, no y mil veces no.

— ¿Qué? — Le pregunta Marinette alistando su mochila preocupada por su actitud.

—No iré en esa cosa de nuevo. — Señala la mochila. — Es horrible, es fría, ¡y nunca me dejas camembert adentro!

—Plagg, ya de por si huelo algo a tu queso, no quiero más y mi mochila no se discute.

Ambos tercos, ambos obstinados, y otro rato de discusión sin sentido que tardara por lo menos 10 minutos se avecina.

….

— ¿Qué te parece Adrien?

Adrien lleva 20 minutos, sentado en el taburete de la cocina, viendo como su madre está en una difícil decisión.

¿Verde o celeste?

—Mamá, cualquiera da. Solo estamos promocionando el nuevo empaque de galletas. — Adrien se reclina en el mesón de la cocina.

—Sabes cómo es tu padre, Adrien. —Su madre suelta un largo suspiro. — Si no tenemos listo el color para la nueva publicidad capaz que llame al gerente de imagen. Y no dejare que nadie a parte de mi termine el diseño final del empaque.

Adrien no sabía qué hacer ni que decir.

Su familia tiene la panadería más famosa en toda Francia. Por lo que él sabe, su madre quería un negocio familiar y pequeño, pero su padre… digamos que él tiene otra visión de las cosas, más empresarial. Y así es como la panadería Agreste es la numero unos en toda Francia. Podrían vivir en una casa más grande o tener cualquier lujo, pero su madre se negó rotundamente debido a que quería que Adrien se criara en un ambiente hogareño y familiar, alejado de fortunas. Por eso es que viven en la tranquila casa al frente del parque. Ah, además que en ese lugar fue donde la madre de Adrien dio el primer paso para tener la panadería.

—Dime Adrien, ¿Qué opinas?

—Bueno, este. — Mira los dos colores. — ¿Por qué no azul cielo? — Concluye después de un rato.

— ¿Azul cielo?

Su madre mira ambos colores de nuevo. Los examina cuidadosamente ante la divertida mirada de Adrien.

— ¡Tienes razón!

— ¿Tengo razón?

—Sí, tienes razón.

— ¡Tengo razón! — No sabe por qué, pero Adrien se siente feliz.

—Si hijo, tienes razón. — Su madre ríe divertida al ver la reacción de su hijo. — SI le coloco algo de esto, y un poco de aquello… ¡Gracias hijo!

Se acerca a Adrien y le da un beso en la frente.

— ¡Mamá! — Se avergüenza.

— ¿Cómo se te ocurrió ? — Pregunta ignorando la vergüenza de Adrien

—Eh, pues… yo… — Lo primero que se le vino a la mente son unos ojos. Unos lindos ojos azul cielo. Los ojos de Marinette. — S-soy tu hijo pues mamá, siempre se me ocurren ideas geniales. — Cierra los ojos y se cruza de brazos, rogando para que su madre no se dé cuenta de su nerviosismo reciente.

— ¿Ah, sí? — Tarde, la madre de Adrien ya se dio cuenta, pero decide dejarlo pasar.

En ese momento suena el timbre. Abre Adrien y es Nino, con un serio problema de hiperventilación. Nino saluda a la madre de Adrien y ambos suben al cuarto de este. Tikki se esconde en una de las almohadas color verde de Adrien para no ser vista.

Después de unos largos momentos, en los que Nino recuperaba el aire, por fin habla.

— ¡Ya lo tengo! — El chico con audífonos exclama victorioso.

— ¿Ya tienes qué? — Pregunta sin entender.

Nino mira con incredibilidad a Adrien.

—Un pues, ósea, amigo. ¡Estas más de medio mes rogando a cualquier cosa por saber el regalo de Marinette para su cumpleaños y justo ahora te olvidas!

— ¿Eh?

Adrien aún sigue en shock. Es verdad, dentro de poco va a ser el cumpleaños de Marinette y él no sabe que regalarle. Aunque tenga unos padres algo sentimentales cuando ambos estaban juntos. No se le ocurría nada, ahora Nino le cae como por arte de magia. Es su día de suerte.

— ¡Qué ya sé que le puedes regalar!

— ¡Entonces dime Nino! — Dice recuperado del shock.

— ¡¿Estás listo para saber?!

— ¡Sí!

— ¡¿Quieres saber!?

— ¡Sí!

— ¡¿Preparado!?

— ¡Sí!

— ¡Qué está pasando haya arriba!

El grito de la madre de Adrien los asusta. Adrien corre a la escotilla de su cuarto y le asegura que nada pasa, y que es un nuevo videojuego solamente.

—Bien — Nino susurra. — ¡¿Listo!? — Susurra en grito.

— ¡Sí! — Responde de igual manera Adrien.

— ¡¿Seguro!?

— ¡Por Dios Nino, Habla de una vez!

—Ya, está bien. — Ambos se sientan en el piso y Nino toma aire. Adrien está a la expectativa. —El regalo perfecto para Marinette es… — Adrien mueve la cabeza varias veces, hasta Tikki está escuchando atentamente lo que va a decir Nino.

— Es cualquier cosa que sea regalada con cariño y sentimiento verdadero.

Un silencio yace en la habitación, solo el sonido del viento que entra por la ventana es escuchado.

… … …..

Marinette esta tratando de hacer que la ayude Nathalie.

—Por favor, Nathalie. — Le hace carita de perrito.

—No, Marinette. Su padre dijo que iría a **Rue du Faubourg Saint-Honoré.** No a otro sitio. — Termina antes de alejarse a una de las habitaciones de la enorme casa.

Marinette lanza un suspiro en derrota.

—Que se le va a hacer. — Plagg habla desde su chaqueta.

Al final Plagg y ella llegaron a un acuerdo de que el Kwami negro iría dentro de la chaqueta de Marinette y no en su mochila.

—Además, ¿Qué tiene de malo?— Continua.

—Que en **Rue du Faubourg Saint-Honoré** hay demasiadas cosas brillantes, y conociéndote no te quedaras quieto. — Lo mira con acusación.

—Prometo portarme bien. — Marinette lo observa con una ceja alzada. — En serio, lo prometo.

—Está bien, te creo. — Termina con un suspiro la azabache. — Vámonos.

A pesar de que Marinette no quería ir a esa calle por el simple hecho de que quería algo más normal, se lo paso bien. Claro que estaba acompañada del gorila de confianza que le asignaron, al que igual le compro un sombrero bien a la moda, como a ella le gusta, y le obligo a ponérselo.

—En serio te queda muy bien.

El gorila la mira sin decir nada, pero en s mirada dice todo. No le cree y piensa que se ve ridículo.

—No miento. — Hace el signo de verdad con su mano derecha. — ¡Mira! — Señala emocionada al establecimiento de hamburguesas. — ¡Vamos allí! — Dice con una sonrisa enorme.

El gorila se iba a negar, diciendo que ya deberían llegar a la casa Dupain-Cheng, pero al ver esa expresión de felicidad en la adolescente, esa sonrisa que destellaba con solo mirarla, esa expresión tierna, esa aura radiante que desprendía. No pudo decir que no, y ahora estaba haciendo fila para comprar hamburguesas.

"Es más difícil trabajar con niñas que con niños" pensaba con pesar.

Si Marinette fuera chico, estaba seguro que hubiera dicho que no y no hubiera aceptado ningún "comamos esto" o "ponte el sombrero, de verdad te queda bien y te hace tener estilo". Pero Marinette no era un chico, además que la veía como a una hija para negarle algo como una hamburguesa.

Ella en estos años siempre la veía triste, debido a la desaparición de su madre, él aislamiento de su padre a cualquier contacto con el exterior que ella tuviera y esa mirada sin alegría que tenía antes.

Aunque no lo dijera estaba alegre que Nathalie hubiera intervenido a que su padre la deje ir a la escuela como cualquier chica de su edad, al menos ahora no estaba tan triste como antes.

Mientras, Marinette sentada en la mesa, esperando a las hamburguesas observa con un semblante melancólico la fiesta de cumpleaños que estaba sucediendo en el local.

—Estoy seguro que te sorprenderán en tu cumpleaños Marinette.

— ¡Plagg, escóndete bien! — Chilla en susurro, metiendo a Plagg por completo en el nuevo bolso-monedero de color negro con bordados blancos que acaba de comprar.

Apoya su codo en la mesa y apoya su cara en la palma de su mano. De sus labios sale un pequeño susurro.

"Ojala que sea así"

 **.**

 **El** **Rue du Faubourg Saint-Honoré** **, situada en Paris, es considerada una de las calles más elegantes del mundo, gracias a la presencia de prácticamente todas las principales marcas de moda del mundo. La calle está dedicada en toda su longitud a tiendas de alta costura y otros establecimientos exclusivos.** **Aunque la última moda de París puede itinerar por cualquier distrito, según la tradición las diez manzanas de Rue Saint-Honoré, entre Rue Cambon y Rue des Pyramides, son un medidor fiable del estilo de París.**

 **.**

 **Disculpen por no responder los reviews, de verdad lo siento. Tuve que realizar trabajos en la escuela. Culpen a la promoción :v**

 **Bien. Primero que nada, muchísimas gracias a los favs, follows y reviews de este fic. Disculpen por no haber agradecido antes.**

 **También gracias a** _ **DairaB, , Princess Viris Potter, Kirara213**_ **y a** _ **Moly RQ. En el próximo capítulo ya sabrán quien es el "Chloé" actual xD**_


	4. Planes, pichones y alergias

_**Cursiva:**_ cuando Hawk Moth habla.

* * *

 **P** **lanes, pichones y** **aler** **gias.**

* * *

—Muy bien, Repasemos de nuevo.

—Ñam, ñam, ñam. — Plagg se estiraba perezosamente en la almohada de Marinette, la miraba de reojo. — ¿Qué te parece si mejor lo olvidamos por estos momentos y dormimos? — Bosteza y mira el reloj de la mesa de noche.

— ¡Plagg! — La chica golpea su pie derecho en el piso de enojo. — Dijiste que me ayudarías. — Reclama con molestia.

El pequeño Kwami la observa con una ceja alzada. — Y lo hice. Pero mis reglas no aplican a la madrugada; ya duérmete niña. — Se da la vuelta para quedar de barriga.

Marinette entrecierra sus ojos y se acerca sigilosamente a su cama.

—Eres el peor gato que pueda haber existido en la vida. — Agarra uno de sus bigotes y lo levanta para mirarlo de frente.

— ¡hey, hey! Más respeto con los bigotes. No… toques — Se suelta de su agarre. — Además. No soy un gato. — Cruza sus brazos con indignación. Ganándose unas risas divertidas de parte de la azabache.

—Pues yo te veo como uno. — Marinette lo agarra con ambas manos y se lanza de espaldas a su cama. — Un gato glotón, descarado y sinvergüenza que se lanza más de dos kilos diarios de camembert. — Lanza un suspiro, se coloca de lado y deja a Plagg en la cama. — ¿Cómo te puede entrar tanto queso en este minúsculo estomago? — Frota el estómago del kwami.

Plagg como todo gat… digo, kwami que se respeta, se siente tan cómodo que empieza a ronronear ocasionando leves risas de Marinette. Al darse cuenta de esto se va volando enfrente de ella con fingida indignación, otra vez.

— ¡Inaudito! Nunca me han tratado tan bajo. — Marinette lo observa divertida. — ¡Yo! ¡Que soy algo así como un Dios! — Hace una pose de gloria. — He sido rebajado a un simple gato doméstico. — Dice dramático.

— ¿Y no actúas como uno? — Cuestiona con diversión la chica de coletas con una sonrisa de lado.

Le da un tic en el ojo. — Bueno es que, ejem… a cualquiera le gusta que lo mimen. — Dice algo avergonzado, ganándose una mirada de burla de Marinette. — No importa me si no lo crees, es la verdad.

—Ven aquí gato glotón. — Marinette golpea la almohada al lado de su cabeza, donde duerme Plagg. — Creo que tienes razón, ya es muy tarde. — En el reloj dan las 1:30 a.m. y bosteza.

—Viste mocosa terca, como nunca me haces caso. Hubiera sido mejor que mi portador fuera hombre. — Dice lo último con resignación.

—Compadezco al pobre chico que hubiera tenido esa tan mala suerte. — Replica divertida, sin tomárselo enserio. — Apuesto que le harías la vida imposible.

—No… ¿Me crees capas de una cosa tan horrible? — Se lleva una manita a su pecho con fingida sorpresa.

Marinette niega divertida. — Ya ven, vamos a dormir. — Espera a que Plagg se eche en la almohada y apaga la luz de la lámpara de su mesa de noche para poder dormir.

Aún faltaba dos semanas para su cumpleaños, tenía tiempo todavía para decirle a su padre sobre su fiesta de cumpleaños. O al menos, extorsionar a Nathalie para que la ayude.

….. ….. …

— ¿Adrien?

Tikki sacude su mano de arriba abajo por la cara de Adrien, nada, no hay reacción ¡ni siquiera pestañea!

Desde que Adrien puso play al nuevo video promocional de la colección otoño-invierno de Dupain-Cheng ha estado mirando como idiota casi media hora el video una y otra vez. Todo porque la modelo principal del promocional era, nada más ni nada menos que, Marinette.

— ¡Adrien, ni siquiera te gusta la moda! — Tikki mueve sus brazos intentando que el rubio reaccione.

Aun nada.

Adrien tiene cara de idiota mientras continua mirando el video. Con la palma de su mano apoya su rostro y la mirada de enamorado perdido en el computador no escucha lo que Tikki dice, o lo que sea que alguien esté diciendo a su alrededor.

"Es momento de la artillería pesada" —Oh Adrien, ¿Ya conseguiste el regalo de Marinette? No te olvides que ya solo falta una semana. — Dice en tono despreocupado pero con la esperanza que llegue hacia él.

— ¿Qu-qu-qué cua, dónde?

" _Bingo"_

—Qué bien que ya tengo toda tu atención. — Adrien mira confundido hacia todos lados. — Bueno algo de ella. — Inclina su cabeza levemente y toma aire. — ¡Tienes que ir a desayunar!

Y por fin, Adrien cae en cuenta de que hoy tiene clases. Apurado mira su reloj y ve que se le está haciendo tarde.

— ¡Tikki, ¿por qué no me hablaste?! — Reclama saltando de la silla para comenzar a acomodar sus cosas.

– ¡¿Qué?! ¡Pero si yo…!

—Augh. — Adrien se golpeó la pierna con el mueble de los libros. — Viste lo que pasa cuando me voy apurado. — Dice con dolor por su pierna.

— ¡Pero si te…!

—Llegare tarde, llegare tarde… — Se repetía sin escuchar que decía la kwami. — Tikki, ya hemos hablado que si me quedo como un poseso a cualquier cosa que se trate de Marinette, tienes que despertarme. — Decía en tono apurado buscando su mochila.

— ¡Pero si yo…! eh, ¡cuidado con el…!

— ¡Agh! — Adrien tropezó con un comic que dejo en el piso y se cayó. — Tikki, ¿Por qué no me dijiste que estaba el comic hay? — Habla con dolor por el golpe.

Un enorme tic en el ojo con un cierto enojo reprimido es lo que le da a Tikki antes de encogerse de hombros y hacer un ademan descuidado.

—Mejor me voy por galletas. — Y se fue volando por la caja de galletas para después entrar a la mochila del rubio.

… …. ….

En la entrada de la escuela, Nino escucha con diversión (y algo de lastima) todas las raras cosas que Adrien planea para regalo de Marinette. Suspira y se acerca a él colocando su mano en su hombro.

—Hermano, ya te dije que el mejor regalo para Marinette es algo sincero. Hazme caso, y por favor, no te armes tanto lio. — Sobre el hombro de Adrien ve llegar el auto de Marinette. — Y hablando del rey de roma. Mira. — Hace señas con su cabeza para que Adrien voltee a mirar.

Marinette baja del auto levando una sonrisa radiante, como siempre. Adrien suelta un suspiro al verla. La azabache mira hacia el frente y levanta la mano saludando a su amiga, Alya. Adrien piensa que el saludo es para ellos y levanta su mano torpemente, ve acercarse a Marinette, se pone nervioso. Nino le da un golpe en su brazo con su puño para que despierte y pueda notar que el saludo era para Alya y no para ellos. Las amigas se saludan con un abrazo y van caminando para entrar en la escuela, sin percatarse de los chicos que están mas arriba de ellas.

—Nino, viene hacia acá. — Susurra Adrien.

— ¿Sera por qué estamos en la puerta? — Dice en tono sarcástico Nino.

—Hola chicos. — Marinette saluda a sus amigos, seguida de Alya. — Buenos días. — Termina con una sonrisa.

—Hola Marinette, Alya. — Saluda Nino al momento en que le da un codazo a Adrien para que reaccione.

—Eh… yo… eh… Hola. — Levanta la mano nervioso.

Marinette, algo extrañada, levanta la mano repitiendo el saludo extraño para ella. Alya mira con diversión esto mientras Nino quiere golpear su cabeza contra la pared más cercana.

–Denme espacio tontos. — Kim empuja a Adrien y a Nino a un lado haciendo que caigan en el piso. — Hola Marinette, estas tan radiante como siempre. — Da una sonrisa coqueta.

—Kim. — Le responde la chica por cortesía ignorando el alago. — ¿Qué hemos hablado sobre tratar así a las personas? Sabes que me molesta. — Marinette evade a Kim y se acerca a Adrien para ayudarlo a levantarse, Nino ya se había levantado. Le manda una mirada de molestia a Kim, se disculpa con los dos, se da la vuelta y le dice a Alya que vayan al curso.

—Vamos Marinette, no te enojes, solo es un juego. — Dice Kim mientras intenta alcanzar a Marinette quien ya se encontraba a una buena distancia.

Adrien ayuda a Nino a alzar unos libros que se le cayeron de la mochila. Mira por donde se alejó Marinette seguida de Kim.

—Lo odio. — Susurra con una leve sonrisa amarga.

—Ya somos dos. — Nino se arregla sus lentes. — No entiendo por qué tanta manía de molestar a Marinette, si al final le gusta Chloé.

En eso suena el timbre que anuncia el inicio de clases.

—Yo tampoco. — Susurra Adrien. — Bien. — Dice más animado. — Vamos a clases, al menos esta vez llegue temprano. — Bromea.

Así, ambos amigos van bromeando hasta llegar a su curso y comenzar otra jornada de clases.

….. …. …..

— ¿Te gusta alguien?

Adrien se atoro con el jugo que estaba tomando.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡No! — Niega con su cabeza frenéticamente, tosiendo para calmar su ahogo. — Dije que mi amigo es el quien quiere regalar.

Su madre lo observa con una ceja alzada mientras se cruza de brazos.

—Aja… ¿Puedo saber cómo se llama tu amigo? — Pregunta perspicaz.

Definitivamente era un idiota, de todas las personas en el redondo mundo a quien preguntar. Tubo que preguntarle a su madre que regalarle a una chica.

" _Vamos Adrien, invéntate algo o mejor, di algo de una vez"_ Se reprimía mentalmente.

— ¿Nino? — Dijo poco convencido.

— ¿Nino? — Pregunto su madre extrañada.

—Eh, sí. Nino. — Dijo más seguro.

—No me lo esperaba de Nino. — Susurra con sorpresa.

" _Yo tampoco"_ piensa mentalmente el Agreste.

—Sí. Pero no diré quién es. Promesa de amigos. — Toca su pecho y cierra los ojos.

—Ah, pues. — Lleva una mano a su mentón pensativa. —Si es así. Primero tendría que…

En eso la puerta se abre.

El padre de Adrien, Gabriel Agreste, ingresa a la cocina encontrándose a su esposa apoyada en el refrigerador pensativa y a su hijo sentado en el asiento de la cocina con un vaso de jugo en sus manos, y restos de jugo en la ropa, arruga la nariz ante eso.

—Adrien, ve a cambiarte. — Ordena apenas lo ve. — Tienes restos de jugo en la ropa.

Adrien mira su camiseta y nota, aun con el color negro, que si tiene algo de jugo de lo que casi se atraganta.

— ¿Pero si es color negro? — Replica incrédulo.

—Igual se nota, ve a cambiarte.

La madre de Adrien niega con diversión. — Ya cariño, déjalo no pasa nada. — Aprovecha que Gabriel se acercó a ella y se apoya en su hombro con cariño. — Mejor porque no nos ayudas, mira Adrien estaba…

—Saben que, de verdad esta ropa está sucia. Mejor me iré a cambiar.

Adrien se levanta y se va rápido a su habitación antes de escuchar a su madre contarle a su padre de lo que estaban hablando hace unos momentos.

La madre de Adrien se ríe divertida ante la mirada extrañada de su esposo. Gabriel Agreste, no entendía nada de lo que pasaba, mira a su esposa en busca de respuesta y ella le responde que no era nada de importancia. Y sin más preámbulos ambos volvieron a salir ya que tenían asuntos que arreglar con las demás sucursales de la panadería.

Mientras tanto, Adrien se encontraba en un conflicto interno. Todo por un regalo. Cuando quería el chico sí que se era dramático.

—Adrien, ya te hemos dicho, creo que TODOS, que no importa lo que le regales. Mientras lo hagas con cariño seguro le gustara. — Hablo, como siempre comprensiva, Tikki.

—Es que… quiero que sea perfecto, como ella. — Susurra Adrien mientras observa un poster de la última promoción de moda, donde sale Marinette como modelo principal vistiendo una minifalda roja, una manga larga de cuello de tortuga color rosa pastel con rayas negras y unas botas hasta la rodilla color café mientras posaba apoyada a una pared de la catedral de Notre Dame daba una lee y discreta sonrisa mirando al cielo.

La Kwami enternecida, trata de animar a Adrien. Cuando lo logra escuchan el sonido de golpes la puerta de abajo. Extrañados, el rubio se pregunta quien será. Le pide a Tikki que espere en la habitación y baja a abrir la puerta.

—Hola, Adrien. — La chica de coletas sonríe divertida por lo que ve al rubio sorprendido y balbuceando cosas sin sentido. ¿Ya dijo que aunque le parecía algo extraño cuando él se pone a balbucear, era gracioso? Pues, ahora es más gracioso que extraño.

—M-Marinette… ¿Qué haces aquí? — Por fin articula una frase correcta.

—Pues… Nino. — ' _'Nino… estas muerto''_ , pensó Adrien. — me dijo que necesitabas ayuda con el diseño para un regalo y como a mí me gusta diseñar y eres un amigo muy importante para mí. — Se encoge de hombros mientras sonríe tímida. — Vine a ayudarte.

¡Es tan tierna! Esta ligeramente avergonzada, y ese tierno sonrojo que le colorea las mejillas, ese color cielo de sus ojos, es un ángel, Adrien suspiraba internamente. Marinette le pregunta si está bien al notar que el chico no responde, y, con el dolor del alma Adrien tiene que salir de Marinettelandia y responder. Al darse cuenta que han estado mucho tiempo en la puerta la invita a pasar, le dice que tome asiento en el sillón mientras él va por dos vasos de refresco, despotricando contra Nino en el lapso.

—Veras Marinette. — Le entrega el vaso de refresco, ella le agradece. — Lamento que Nino te haya dicho eso, pero… — Mira a la azabache quien tiene una mirada curiosa en sus ojos. — No tengo ningún regalo en específico, lo que pasa es que estoy buscando un regalo, solo que aún no decido que regalo.

—Ohh… —Marinette mira su vaso pensativa. — Entonces… — Levanta el rostro y muestra una gran sonrisa confiada. — ¡Yo te ayudare a buscarlo!

— ¿Qué?

—Sí, Adrien, yo te ayudare, solo tienes que decirme para quien es y qué es lo que…

" _¿Cómo le digo que el regalo es para ella? Juro que me las pagas Nino."_ Adrien se lleva una mano a su nuca rascándose nervioso.

—Pe-pero Marinette, no tienes que hacer eso, es mi responsabilidad y no quiero causarte molestias, seguramente estas ocupada con muchas cosas.

Si algo sabe Adrien sobre Marinette es que tiene un horario muy apretado. Nadie tiene mucho tiempo libre que digamos con clases de inglés, judo, piano y arte, además de las sesiones de fotos.

¿Cómo es que nuestro querido rubio sabe todo eso? Fácil, tiene todo el horario de Marinette escondido en su habitación.

La chica de coletas pestañea un par de veces para después sonreír divertida.

—No es ninguna molestia. — Hace un ademán restándole importancia al asunto. — Ya te dije, yo te quiero ayudar.

—Pero…

—Y no acepto un no por respuesta. — Termina poniendo el vaso de cristal en la mesita frente a ella.

¿Aceptar o no? eh hay el dilema. Si acepta tiene que decirle a Marinette para quien es el regalo, y si no acepta perdería la única oportunidad de acercarse a ella al menos un momento. La cabeza de Adrien era un caos en estos momentos. Estaba por hablar cuando un fuerte sonido de la parte de arriba hizo sobresaltar a ambos.

— ¿Qué fue eso? — Pregunta preocupada Marinette levantándose del sofá.

—No lo sé, quédate aquí, iré a ver que paso. — Le dice agarrándola de los hombros y poniéndola atrás de él.

Adrien sube por la escalera que da a la escotilla dejando a una Marinette sorprendida pestañeando varias veces. Por un momento, cuando Adrien hablo con esa seguridad, se vio parecido a su Lord. Sacude su cabeza varias veces intentando sacar ese pensamiento de su cabeza. Adrien no es Lordbug, además de que es su amigo y no es correcto que ella vea cosas que no son.

— ¿Preocupada por tu novio?

— ¡Plagg! — Chilla, metiendo a Plagg nuevamente en su monedero.

—Oh, no. — Vuelve a salir del monedero y entra en la chaqueta de Marinette para seguir molestándola. — Nada de Plagg. — imita su voz. — para distraerme, dijiste que el chico no era tu novio, ¿y que fue todo eso?

Marinette ve la sonrisa pícara del kwami negro y lanza un suspiro negando con la cabeza.

—Que Adrien no es mi novio, es solo un amigo. — Con su dedo índice empuja la cabeza de Plagg para que entre más en la chaqueta.

—Aja, si, vístelo de traje de Catarina y hay veamos.

— ¡Plagg!

Mientras tanto arriba Adrien estaba siendo regañado por Tikki, quien escucho toda la conversación con Marinette.

— ¿Qué quieres que haga entonces?— El rubio pregunta encogiéndose de hombros.

Tikki lanza un suspiro exasperado.

—Usar esto. — Golpea su frente con su bracito. — Aprovecha que la misma Marinette está aquí para preguntar qué tipo de regalo le gustaría.

— ¿No sería muy sospechoso? — Cuestiona algo desconfiado.

—No, solo dile que es un regalo para una amiga y que por eso te es difícil decidir que regalarle. — Ve a su portador quien está indeciso. — ¡Vamos, Adrien!

—Sabes, tienes razón. — Escucha un: lo sé, de Tikki y se ríe. — Vamos.

Tikki entra en su chaqueta y baja de nuevo para ver a Marinette en el sofá con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Todo bien? — Pregunta algo preocupado.

— ¿Eh? Ah, sí. No pasa nada. — Marinette se levanta y mueve las manos rápido, riendo nerviosa. — Y… ¿Qué paso haya arriba?

—Se… cayeron unos libros que estaban en la repisa, ya está todo controlado. Con respecto a lo anterior. — La azabache lo escucha atenta. — Te agradecería mucho tu ayuda.

Marinette pestañea sorprendida y sonríe alegre, causando a Adrien un notorio sonrojo el cual ella no nota. Sentándose de nuevo en el sofá, Adrien igual se sienta a una distancia prudente.

—Perfecto, como dijiste si no mal recuerdo que no sabías que regalar, ¿cierto? — Adrien asiente. — Entonces para saber mejor, ¿Para quién es el regalo?

Bien, a poner el plan de Tikki en marcha.

—Es para una amiga, se acerca su cumpleaños y… como no soy bueno regalando cosas, no sé realmente que regalar… ¿A ti, que te gustaría que te regalen? — La mira de reojo llevándose una mano a su nuca avergonzado.

— ¿A mí? — Sorprendida, piensa unos momentos. — Pues… la verdad, no me importa mucho que me regalen, mientras sea algo con cariño y aprecio a mí me encantaría.

Adrien se queda embobado unos segundos con la encantadora sonrisa de Marinette, aunque se da cuenta que en su mirada hay melancolía, antes de comentar algo ella vuelva a hablar.

—Pero no hablamos de mí, sino del regalo para tu amiga. ¿Cómo es ella? Con eso podre darme una idea de lo que le guste.

Adrien aclara su garganta antes de hablar.

—Bueno, ella es. — Mira a Marinette. — Una gran persona, siempre tiene una sonrisa amable, es educada, siempre hace lo que su padre le dice, es muy hábil en muchas cosas, se preocupa por los demás, es única en lo que hace, es muy especial…

—Veo… que le tienes un gran aprecio. — Marinette lo mira enternecida sintiendo una ligera envidia, ella quisiera sentir ese cariño aunque no sabe por qué. Y dentro de su chaqueta Plagg se golpeaba la cabeza pensando en cómo su portadora podía ser tan ciega. — Me gustaría conocerla. — Suelta en voz alta.

—E-eh, puede ser… que algún día te la presente. — Dice nervioso.

—Me encantaría.

Se quedaron un tiempo más charlando de cualquier cosa, y por primera vez, Adrien no tartamudeo, al menos no demasiado como usualmente lo hace. El celular de Marinette rompe el ambiente confortable en que estaban. Ven la hora y ya casi van a ser las cinco de la tarde.

—Ya me tengo que ir. — Dice levantándose del sofá. — Tengo que ir a mis clases de judo.

—Te acompaño. — Responde levantándose igual.

—Entonces, ¿quedamos en que sea sorpresa el diseño? — Adrien abre la puerta dándole espacio a la chica para que pase primero.

—Sí,… ¿Marinette? — Pregunta llegando a la puerta principal que da a la calle.

— ¿Si?

—En todo esto, no me has dicho cuando es tu cumpleaños. — Sonríe con amabilidad, aunque sepa cuándo es su cumpleaños quería que ella se lo dijera.

—Ah… es la próxima semana. — Se encoge de hombros. — Nada importante.

— ¿Cómo que no es importante? Es tu cumpleaños. — En un acto inconsciente Adrien coloca su mano en su hombro. — Y eso ya lo hace algo especial. — Acercándose un poco a su rostro mostrándole una confortable sonrisa.

Se quedan así unos momentos, Marinette le regresa el gesto con una sonrisa tierna, ve que no se equivocó con Adrien, él es una gran persona.

Adrien al darse cuenta de lo que hizo, con una gran vergüenza se lleva su mano atrás de su nuca y da un leve: lo siento. Abre la puerta y ambos ven el auto de ella estacionado.

—Antes de que te vayas, Marinette, gracias por todo. — Sonríe.

La chica le devuelve la sonrisa.

—De nada, para eso estamos los amigos. — Guiña un ojo, agita su mano y se despide yendo al a su auto.

 _Amigos._

Con una sonrisa triste ve como el auto de ella se pierde unas calles más adelante, Adrien suspira sonoramente y vuelve a entrar a su casa.

— ¿Adrien? — Preocupada, la kwami sale de su chaqueta una vez que se encontraban en la habitación de este.

—Estoy bien. — Se lanza de espaldas en el puff verde de los lamentos. — Al menos pase todo un rato con ella. — Suspira con una leve sonrisa. — Algún día… ¿me miraras de otra manera, Marinette? — Susurra mirando al techo antes de cerrar sus ojos en señal de derrota.

….. … …..

— ¡Por favor!

—No.

Marinette hace un puchero.

—Por favor… ¿sí? — Mira con ojos de cachorro al gorila. — ¿Por mí?

—No. — Responde, aunque esta vez, con algo de dificultad.

La azabache nota esto y sonríe con disimule.

—Por favor. Ya terminaron mis clases de hoy, y no tengo sesión de fotos. Solo es ir al mirador un momento ¿sí?

Hace su mejor carita tierna. Estaba intentando convencer a su guarda espaldas para que la lleve, estaban actualmente enfrente de la mansión, frente al vehículo de la casa. Era una suerte que Nathalie había salido a realizar unas órdenes de su padre si no ya estaría en problemas.

Ayer le prometió a Adrien ayudarlo con el regalo para su amiga y lo va a cumplir, el mirador es su jardín secreto de inspiración, perfecto para inspirarse y que las ideas fluyan mejor para ella.

El gorila suspira y baja los brazos.

—Que sea rápido. — Abre la puerta de atrás del auto.

— ¡Sí! — Salta feliz y entra al vehículo.

….. ….

—Este es el mejor lugar para inspirarse. — Respira el aire y ve la enorme cantidad de pichones que hay ese día.

Se sienta en una de las gradas y saca su cuaderno de diseños y ve a todos lados. Le pidió al gorila que la espere en el auto ya que así puede estar más concentrada. De verdad fue una suerte que hoy solo tuviera clases de inglés después de la escuela y todavía era temprano. Hoy es miércoles, hasta el viernes ella ya le tiene que entregar a Adrien el regalo. Mira su reloj: 3:45 p.m. La hermosa torre Eiffel se cierne frente a su vista dándole una fuerte seguridad de que podrá crear algo especial. Cierra los puños en señal de decisión y se coloca en posición para empezar a crear.

—No tengo nada. — Se apoya algo echada en la grada mientras suelta aire contenido.

Suspira resignada y con una gran cantidad de bollos de papel a su lado. Después de un largo rato de estar sentada, todavía no se le ocurre nada que le guste. No se siente a gusto con ninguno de los diseños anteriores que realizo.

— ¿No te parece irónico?

— ¿No te dije que te escondieras? — Marinette mira hacia abajo, viendo uno de los bigotes de Plagg que sobresale de su chaqueta.

— ¿Cuándo te hago caso? — Cuestiona divertido. La azabache suspira en negación. — Como decía, ¿no es irónico?

— ¿El qué? — Si no responde sabe que Plagg seguirá insistiendo.

—Qué le estas asiendo un regalo para la "amiga" de tu novio, que curiosamente su cumpleaños es la próxima semana. ¿Extraño, no?

Marinette se encoge de hombros y sonríe divertida. Sin percatarse de la sonrisa pícara de Plagg.

—Ya te dije, Adrien no es mi novio. Además que no importa, yo fui la que prometí ayudarlo.

—Para ser una prodigio, eres tan ingenua. — Dice con burla.

Marinette le saca la lengua, pone atención a un señor que empezó a realizar sonidos de pichón con unos movimientos chistosos iguales a los del ave, se sienta en una banca de más abajo, utilizando un llamador de pájaros hace que varios pichones se acumulen en su lado. Como ella estaba sentada solo unas gradas más arriba de donde estaba el señor y los pichones tiene una excelente vista del espectáculo.

Cuando el señor empezó a lanzar maíz al suelo mientras hablaba de sus magníficas aves. Un oficial de la policía lo saco de una manera poco ortodoxa y demasiado grosera sacando al señor corriendo con una enorme tristeza.

—Plagg, me siento mal por aquel señor. — Dice la azabache mirando hacia al frente con tristeza.

El kwami saca la cabeza de su chaqueta.

—Los humanos a veces llegan a ser tan desagradables. — Murmura mirando al policía. — Aunque… — Sonríe divertido. —Ese hombre sí que era un ave humana. Solo le faltaban las plumas y listo. — Comenta divertido.

— ¿Plumas, Mmm? — Coloca su dedo índice en su mentón pensativa. — Plagg, no puedo creer que te diga esto pero, ¡eres un genio!

— ¿Cómo se supone que debo tomar eso? — Alza una ceja observando como Marinette comienza a garabatear su cuaderno de diseños.

Al llegar a casa, lo primero que hace la chica es ir a la nevera, sacar comida y queso camembert ante la mirada extrañada del cocinero y correr al estudio de diseño para encerrarse. Saca su cuaderno de dibujo y empieza a buscar los materiales para confeccionar.

— ¿Listo para ayudar, Plagg? — Cuestiona emocionada.

—Eh… ¿Tengo más opciones?

—Nop.

—Ya que. — Se encoge de hombros y vuela hasta Marinette.

Sin saber que en otro lugar Howk Moth ya estaba aprovechando los sentimientos negativos de un hombre con incondicional y extraño amor por las palomas.

….. …. ...

En otro lugar, podemos apreciar a Adrien Agreste cumpliendo su deber como hijo promedio: yendo a comprar las verduras para la cena.

— ¡Achu! — Con este era el séptimo estornudo en cinco minutos. Como tenía ganas de caminar prefirió ir a pie al supermercado, no le quedaba tan lejos después de todo. Fue una mala idea.

—Salud.

—Gracias. — Dice con la nariz ligeramente roja a su chaqueta, donde esta Tikki. — ¿Por qué estoy estornudando tanto? — Se pregunta para si en voz baja.

Escucha el ruido proveniente de varias bocinas de autos en la próxima calle. Extrañado, camina más rápido hacia el lugar proveniente de los ruidos, un masivo embotellamiento y cruce de movilidades son las que ocasionan todo el alboroto. Y para la mala suerte de Adrien, quienes ocasionan tal acción son, nada más y nada menos que "pichones."

Controlando el sin fin de ganas de estornudar que tiene, intenta caminar por el lugar infestado de las aves. En la pantalla gigante de la esquina hay varias personas, se acerca para ver el por qué están todas reunidas. Un reportaje de la infestación de las palomas es lo que están trasmitiendo. Muestran un anuncio de un tal "señor pichón" el cual amenaza a todos los parisinos declarando que ahora los pichones mandan en la ciudad.

Adrien se mete en un callejón cercano y deja salir a Tikki. Suspira quedadamente y con molestia dice:

—De todos las cosas, animales, bichos, lo que sea que existe en el mundo… Tuvieron que ser pichones.

—Si detenemos más rápido al tal señor pichón, no habrá de que preocuparte por eso Adrien. — La kwami roja agita sus brazos en señal de apoyo.

Él asiente y empieza la transformación. Salta por los edificios buscando la horda de pichones que vio hace unos momentos en el cielo, se detiene en el final del techo de una casa cuando ve a varias parvadas de pichones que forman varias imágenes de aviones ir en una sola dirección. Sin poder evitarlo, culpando a su sistema inmunitario, estornuda.

—Salud, mi Lord.

Mira hacia más arriba y ve a Kitty Noir echada de barriga en el comienzo del techo moviendo sus piernas divertida. Con una sonrisa coqueta, con gracia salta en frente de Lordbug.

—Ya te extra… — El estornudo de su compañero la hace detener su monologo. Sonríe con división. — Salud de nuevo.

—Lo lamento, Kitty, ahora no. Soy alérgico a las plumas. — Casi estornuda de nuevo. Levanta su dedo pidiendo un momento para calmarse y no estornudar. — Tenemos que detener esto rápido. — Continua.

—Esa alergia no nos conviene ahora. — Coloca sus manos sus manos en sus caderas. — Y este no es solo el único problema. — Frunce el ceño. — Los cuidadores de los parques han desaparecido y no hay rastro de ellos por ningún lado.

— ¡¿Qué?! — Abre los ojos por completo. — Tenemos que encontrar a ese señor pichón ahora.

Miran hacia el cielo, pensativos.

—Opino que primero debemos tener un plan.

Lordbug mira con una sonrisa pícara a Kitty Noir.

— ¿Qué pasa? — Cuestiona ella nerviosa al darse cuenta de la mirada de Lordbug.

—Tienes razón, Kitty, debemos tener un plan. Y creo que ya tengo uno.

Una chica vestida de negro con un deje de aburrimiento tararea el himno de Francia y mira a todos lados. En su cabeza tiene una gorra de la policía que oculta sus orejas negras de gato.

— ¿Y, como se supone que atraigamos al malo aquí? — Pregunta la chica mirando hacia el frente.

—El vendrá. — Responde Lordbug, escondido en los arboles de la plaza. — Solo actúa normal y sigue el plan.

Con un suspiro Kitty Noir mira el parque vacío, se aburre. El plan es hacer que el malo venga hacia ellos, y como la que viste de negro es ella, pasara como incognito.

A manera de diversión. Empieza a mover sus pies, mueve su cabeza al compás de sus pies y comienza a bailar chistoso mientras tararea una canción.

— ¿Pero qué estás haciendo? Se supone que debes actuar normal, sino no aparecerá. — Reprime escondido Lordbug.

— ¿De qué hablas? — Cuestiona divertida. — Estoy actuando normal. — Divertida, continúa con su baile.

Un pichón que estaba mirando todo en uno de los postes del parque, vuela a informar todo a su líder.

Después de un rato en el parque, Lordbug estornuda. Eso hace que ambos miren hacia el cielo viendo llegar una parvada de pichones se ciernen sobre Kitty Noir, que caminaba por el parque, llevándosela en un enjambre de estas.

— ¿Pero qué? — Lordbug utiliza su yo-yo y corre a perseguir a esos pichones.

No iba dejar que se llevan a su compañera, él fue el de la idea del señuelo y ahora se arrepentía enormemente. Soportando los estornudos llega hasta la amplia terraza del hotel _Le Grand Paris_. Al llegar los pichones se disuelven y dejan caer a Kitty quien aterriza de pie.

—Maleducados. — Murmura con enfado acariciando sus codos, el estornudo de su compañero hace que se dé cuenta en donde se encuentran ahora. — ¿Dónde está ese señor pichón? — Pregunta en voz alta.

—Tiene que aparecer en algún momento. — Responde, sorprendiéndola cuando llega a su lado, Lordbug.

 _ **Echa a aquellas dos pestes si quieres que Paris vuelva a ser solamente de los pichones.**_

Con una sonrisa diabólica, atrás de ellos. Un hombre vestido con mallas del color exacto a las de un pichón, con los detalles del color y las plumas incluidos. El señor pichón, está parado en una alfombra de pichones, utiliza su llamador de aves. Los pichones comienzan a rodear ambos héroes, quienes se comenzaban a preocupar más de lo que ya estaban. Un torbellino de pichones los rodea… y ambos se empiezan a preguntar qué hacer.

— ¿Alguna idea amigo? — Pregunta usando sus brazos como protección para el torbellino de aves a su alrededor.

—Dímelo tú, tu eres la que almuerza estas cosas. — Le responde en la misma posición el chico.

—Eh, no gracias. Prefiero perseguir catarinas. — Se acerca más hacia él.

— ¡Este no es el momento!

Ambos se dan cuenta, a través de la enorme parvada de pichones, de la jaula que cae encima de ellos, atrapándolos.

 _ **Perfecto. Ahora quítales sus miraculous.**_

Aquel hombre realiza el sonido de un pichón. — Entréguenme sus miraculous. Si no sentirán la ira de mis amigos emplumados. — Vuelve a utilizar su llamador de aves y los pichones empiezan saltar, golpeando la jaula tres veces, al acabar de saltar se dan la vuelta y muestran sus emplumados traseros. — Tin, tin. A la cuenta de tres mis pichones dispararan. — Empieza a mover exageradamente sus caderas y levanta un brazo moviendo el dedo índice en negación. — Si no quieren que eso pase tienen que entregarme sus miraculous ya. — Coloca su mano izquierda en su cadera y con la otra empieza a contar, en una pose de portada de diva. — Uno, dos…

—Kitty Noir las…

— ¡Cataclismo!

Antes de terminar de hablar, el del traje de catarina se sorprende al ver a su compañera acabando de usar su poder especial en las barras de la jaula oxidándola. La parte oxidada casi cae encima del señor pichón. Saliendo de la sorpresa, sonríe de lado y empieza a dar vueltas a su yo-yo preparado para atacar, al igual que su compañera con su bastón. Ambos salen caminando heroicamente, algo raro por todos los pichones que hay a su alrededor pero igual.

—Miau, el pichón se convirtió en gallina. — Se burla con altanería Kitty Noir, acercándose al hombre.

El señor pichón retrocede hasta la branda del edificio alto. Con un pie a punto de caer sonríe con confianza.

—Ninguna gallina, solo matare dos pájaros de un tiro. — Vuelva a utilizar el llamador de aves y se lanza al vacío ante la mirada asustada de los héroes quienes corren a la baranda a ver dónde a caído. Pero no dura tanto ese susto, al volver a verlo subir de pie en la alfombra de palomas, saltando los pichones toman la forma de un cohete y al caer encima de estos se van. Pronuncia un "feliz navidad" y otra parvada de pichones en forma de proyectil va en dirección a Lordbug y Kitty Noir.

Saliendo de la sorpresa, ambos corren hasta la salida de emergencia de aquella terraza en la que se encontraban, cerraron la puerta inmediatamente después de entrar tuvieron que retroceder debido al choque de los pichones que fue tan fuerte que casi traspasa el metal.

Bajando las escaleras, el pitido del miraculous de Kitty Noir la hace detenerse.

—Tengo irme antes de que mi transformación se acabe.

— ¿No quieres eso no? — No es el momento, pero a veces le gusta burlarse de ella. Al fin de cuentas es su compañera de batallas.

—Ja, ja. — Rió irónica. — Lamento decirte esto, pero si me vieras como soy en verdad no dudarías en caer a mis garras. — Se acerca de forma insinuante.

—Lo dudo. — La aleja con delicadeza y continua bajando las escaleras. — Vámonos gatita. — Dice ganándose un bufido por parte de la chica.

En el piso de abajo se encuentran con varias personas. En el lobby del hotel, el alcalde Bourgeois repara en su presencia, se acerca a quejarse de que si siguen los acontecimientos del pichón todos sus invitados de su hotel se irán, la que interrumpe lo que está hablando es Kitty Noir diciendo que ellos se encargaran de todo y que tiene una "necesidad" urgente. Corre al elevador, después de un mal chiste de gato dicho por el alcalde, pide que le lleven camembert con una pose apenada. Al cerrarse las puertas del elevador el alcalde voltea la vista extrañado hacia Lordbug quien solamente se encoge de hombros quitándole importancia al asunto.

Después de un par de visitas del mayordomo a la habitación, y un par de portazos en la cara también para el pobre. En el momento de tener el plato de camembert en las manos la transformación se termina y Plagg sale volando a la cama.

—Debería de crear un sindicato. Me duele todo este hermoso y bello cuerpo.

Echado de espaldas puede ver como Marinette se acerca con una sonrisa y un plato hacia donde él.

— ¿Quieres apostar? — Apoya el plato en la cama y destapa mostrando el oloroso queso.

— ¡Mi precioso!

Al ver como Plagg abraza el queso no puede evitar sonreír con cierta diversión.

—Come rápido pequeño, Lordbug necesita ayuda. — Se sienta al lado de él.

Al terminar, el chico de traje de catarina tiene una idea de donde se encuentra el señor pichón. KJitty Noir ya lo estaba esperando en el elevador, ambos al salir empiezan a perseguir a las parvadas de pichones hasta llegar al gran palacio. Lordbug deduce que hay es donde están cautivos los cuidadores de parque, pero un casi estornudo, que detiene Kitty Noir apoyando su dedo índice cerca de su nariz. Ella ya quería ir de una vez adentro pero es detenida por Lordbug que nota tanto silencio sospechoso y decide que es mejor subir al techo para planear otro plan. Y un pichón espía que estaba viendo todo vuela dentro del edificio.

— ¿Así que quieren sorprendernos?

En un balcón de más arriba el señor pichón observa a su emplumada ave que se acaba de posar en su hombro.

—Entonces, mejor démosles a nuestros invitados una mejor sorpresa. — Realiza los sonidos de pichones. — En poco tiempo tendrás tus miraculous amigo. — Unas líneas de color morado en forma de mariposa cubre sus ojos al momento de decir lo último.

 _ **Estoy ansioso de eso, mi estimado pichón.**_

—Ja, ja, ja. — Ríe maliciosamente acariciando con delicadeza al pichón que está apoyado en su brazo.

Atrás de él, por el traga luz dos figuras ya están comenzando a planear.

—De acuerdo, este es el plan: tú abres la ventana, yo lo sujeto y lo lanzo al techo y tú le quitas el llamador de pájaros.

—Bien, ¿Pero tu alergia mi lord…?

—La controlare. — Asegura con confianza. Al momento que Kitty abrió la ventana.

La alergia gano. El yo-yo no dio donde debía haciendo que el señor pichón se diera cuenta de su presencia.

Con los ojos abiertos de par a par por su fallido plan. Ktty continúa agarrando la ventana.

— ¿Decías? — Se voltea a verlo.

—Adiós a la sorpresa. — Sonríe nervioso.

Ambos se encogen de hombros y se lanzan hacia delante aterrizando en el balcón en que se encontraba el hombre pichón, este salta al suelo y ellos lo siguen. En cierta parte en el suelo, el pichón vuelve a utilizar el llamador de aves y los pichones se acumulan en sus manos formando unos círculos como pesas.

—Vengan por mí. — Dice victorioso.

—Con gusto. —Susurra Kitty Noir lanzándose a atacar.

Con una de las bolas de pichones en su mano la lanza, haciéndola estrellar contra una jaula donde se encontraban los cuidadores. Hace lo mismo con Lordbug.

— ¡Lordbug, ayúdanos!

Al escuchar eso, con toda la fuerza de voluntad que posee lanza su yo-yo contra dos de las columnas cercanas, usando esto como una resortera sale impulsado contra el señor pichón, atravesado la pared de pichones logra darle una patada que lo lanza para atrás. Con la ayuda de sus pichones vuelve a levantarse, aprovechando el momento en que Lordbug estornuda para que los pichones tomen forma de maso y se lancen contra él, un bastón corta la formación de los pichones.

Llegando en una voltereta, con la mitad de su bastón, la chica de orejas de gato trata de golpear al señor pichón quien, para esquivar el golpe, vuela hacia atrás por la ayuda de las aves.

—Pero que chica tan insolente. — Dice con indignación moviendo las caderas. Ganando una risa de parte de Kitty Noir.

—Lo siento. — Llega hasta donde está la otra parte de su bastón que lanzo contra el señor pichón, lo une con la otra mitad que sostiene para completar la forma y le da la vuelta quedando en pose de batalla. — Pero con quien tienes que pelear es conmigo. No te olvides que yo me como a tus amigos. — Lanza un giño mientras mantiene una sonrisa arrogante.

Con enfado, el señor pichón se lanza hacia ella.

— ¡Si tienes alguna idea mi Lord, se te agradecería mucho! — Grita esquivando y defendiéndose de los ataques.

— ¡Lucky charm! — Aunque lo haya dicho ya innumerables de veces, todavía le daba algo de vergüenza decirlo.

En sus manos cae una… ¿moneda?

Con un tic en el ojo observa todo a su alrededor: una columna en el techo, una máquina expendedora y de nuevo la moneda. Ya sabiendo lo que tiene que hacer, voltea su mirada con preocupación hacia donde se encontraban luchando el pichón y Kitty. Al ver que en un momento el pichón logra hacer que ella suelte su bastón para intentar atacarla nuevamente, con su yo-yo enreda la mano del señor pichón jalándolo hacia él.

— ¿Dónde quedo tu caballerosidad al intentar golpear a una dama? — Dijo molesto. Una vez ya paso por un susto cuando se llevaron los pichones a su compañera, ya no dejara que algo malo le pase.

Utilizando el cuerpo del señor pichón como resorte se lanza para atrás, da una vuelta donde se encuentra la columna del techo haciendo que la cuerda del yo-yo se quede amarrada y cae donde la máquina expendedora, utiliza la moneda en ella y sale una bolsa de maíz.

— ¡Chat Noir! — Avienta la bolsa hacia delante.

La chica de orejas de gato, con mayor rapidez debido a que su compañero la llamo por su verdadero nombre de heroína y no por el seudónimo que se puso, lanza su bastón que intercepta a la bolsa rompiéndola en el momento que se encontraba arriba de la cabeza del señor pichón logrando que su contenido se esparza sobre este, y con ello, que los pichones se le encimaran para ingerir su alimento.

Jalando el yo-yo con fuerza logra que el pichón sea arrastrado hasta el techo, saliendo de su cuello la pita que tiene amarrado el llamador de aves.

— ¡Kitty, el llamador, rápido!

Haciendo caso, agarra con rapidez aquel objeto, yendo hacia donde él. Pero no por nada ella es miraculous de la mala suerte. Le tenía que caer una pluma en la nariz de Lordbug haciendo que estornude y que el señor pichón caiga sobre ella, haciendo que el objeto salga volando.

Los tres sorprendidos viendo caer el llamador de aves como si fuera en cámara lenta. La primera en reaccionar es Kitty Noir.

— ¡Quítate de encima! — De una patada lanza a un lado al hombre que cayó encima de ella.

Al mismo tiempo, llegan al llamador de aves. Primero el señor pichón, luego Lordbug y al final Kitty Noir, cosa extraña ya que fue la primera en moverse.

— ¡Lo siento Lordbug!

Con fuerza, ella alza la mano de su compañero haciéndola estrellar con el primero. Ganándose un quejido de dolor por parte de este, pero, logrando que salga la mariposa morada del objeto. Con una mueca de dolor en el rostro. Lordbug purifica el akuma. Lanza la moneda hacia arriba diciendo su frase y las catarinas comienzan a rodear todo el lugar, reponiendo el llamador de aves, volviendo a su lugar a los cuidadores y regresando a la normalidad al señor pichón.

— ¡Ganamos! — Ambos chocan sus puños en señal de victoria, como siempre.

 _ **¡Miserables pichones! ¡Miserable Lordbug! ¡Los destruiré a todos! —**_ Con un gruñido de rabia, se cerraba un gran ventanal que ocultaba la misteriosa figura de Howk Moth.

— ¿Sabes mi Lord? — "Nunca es mal momento para aprovechar una oportunidad" pensaba Kitty. — Yo hubiera podido sola con él, solamente eran unos pichones. — Termina sin preocupación haciendo un ademan con sus manos.

Iba a comentar algo mas pero al ver la expresión seria de Lordbug la hizo detener.

— ¿Mi Lord?...

—Sé que podías. — La miro directamente a los ojos de forma de gato que tiene durante su transformación pero que aún conservan el azul cielo propio de ella, cambiando la expresión seria por una más amable. — Pero no iba a dejar que algo malo te pasara otra vez. — El sonido de su miraculous para la conversación. Vuelve a observar a Kitty Noir quien tiene una mirada sorprendida. — Me tengo que ir, nos vemos gatita. — Se despide antes de comenzar a saltar por los edificios.

Dejando a una chica suspirando enamorada mirando como su figura se perdía entre salto y salto.

…. …. …. …..

— ¡Hermano, te lo juro! — Aunque Adrien no escuchaba mucho de lo que Nino hablaba asentía igualmente. — ¡Pudo meterse el puño entero a la boca! ¡¿Cómo hizo eso?! Yo ya lo intente y lo único que logre fue un castigo de mi madre. — Termino con resignación.

—Aja, sí. — Murmuraba Adrien tomándole más atención a un cuaderno que sostenía en sus manos.

Ambos estaban parados en la salida de la escuela. Ya las clases habían finalizado, tuvo que soportar las burlas de Kim una que otra vez pero lo demás fue relativamente normal. Excepto una cosa, hoy no logro ver a Marinette casi en todo el día. Y es que aunque se sentara al frente de él junto con Alya, quien hace unos momentos acaba de salir apurada de la escuela despidiéndose al vuelo de ellos dos. A la única que no había visto en los recesos y ahora era a ella, y eso lo preocupaba, mucho. Siendo que siempre araba pendiente de ella, en secreto. Aunque la última vez que hablaron fue hace dos días, por lo del regalo para una "amiga." Con lo cual Nino sufrió al día siguiente.

Y el cuaderno que sostenía ahora se encontraba todas las "betas" de regalos que pensaba para su amor secreto.

—Mira Adrien, es Marinette.

—Ya no caeré en ese truco de nuevo, Nino. — El chico de auriculares naranja ya le había jugado ese truco antes, no caería de nuevo.

—Hablo enserio. — Su tono de voz era de burla. — Llegara en tres, dos…

—Que no te cre…

—Hola, Adrien.

Levanta la vista rápido y casi se cae para atrás. Marinette está con una sonrisa algo cansada, unas ojeras y su cabello lo trae algo desarreglado.

— ¿Estas bien Marinette? Parece que no has dormido en días. — Preocupado intenta acercarse a ella, levanta el brazo derecho con duda pero se detiene a medio camino al ver como ella negaba rápidamente con la cabeza y daba un paso atras.

—Hm, hm. Estoy bien — Se balancea de atrás a adelante en sus talones. Adrien recién repara en que sus manos están atrás de ella, como escondiendo algo. — ¡Tada! — Revela lo que escondía atrás de ella, un bombín.

Un bombín negro con sobresalientes de forma circulares igualmente negras, con un tono plateado alrededor del entremedio de él, termina adornado con una pluma. Tenía que admitirlo, se veía muy bien.

—Lo prometido es deuda. — Giña su ojo y extiende el bombín para que Adrien lo reciba. — Espero que le guste a tu amiga.

Al acercarlo sus manos chocan, provocando en Adrien un sonrojo. Toma el bombín entre sus manos y lo acerca a su rostro por reflejo.

—Es magnífico igual que… ¡Achu!

Se gana una mirada extrañada de parte de Marinette y una divertida de parte de Nino.

Al darse cuenta de que la azabache pestañea varias veces en su dirección, una sonrisa penosa se postra en sus labios. — Lo lamento, soy alérgico a las plumas.

La chica lo mira algo apenada.

—Lo lamento, no lo sabía…

— ¡No, no tienes que disculpar…! ¡Achu! — Se detiene un momento antes de continuar. — Seguro le encantara.

—Pe… — El ruido de la bocina del auto de Marinette hace que ellos volteen a ver al aparcado auto. La chica de coletas vuelve a mirarlo con una sonrisa apenada. — ¿Estás seguro? — A través de uno que otro estornudo, Adrien dice que no pasa nada y que no se preocupe. — De acuerdo. — Dice no muy convencida. — Hasta mañana chicos.

Hace un ademan y se va corriendo a su auto. Dejando a un rubio con alergia pero con una sonrisa idiota y a un Nino golpeándose la frente por la actitud de su amigo.

—Hombre, en serio, tienes que controlarte. — Le quita el bombín de las manos. — Si no, Marinette se alejara por miedo en cualquier momento.

—Lo que tú digas. — Adrien no prestaba atención a nada, sigue mirando en dirección hacia donde partió el auto de la chica.

—Hablando de Marinette. — Hace una pausa y mira a su rubio amigo. — ¿Ya escogiste su regalo?

De repente todo el momento se congelo.

— ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOO!

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **¡Hola a todos los que leen este fic! ¡Lamento la demora, en serio! Y disculpen si hay errores ortográficos.**

 **Espero que les guste este cap como a mí, de verdad prometo ya no tardarme tanto. Pero es algo feito compartir la compu con toda la familia :c**

 **Si puedo, la próxima semana subiré el otro capítulo. Estoy escribiendo dos versiones para el próximo cap, una con le bubbler (burbujeo) y otra con otro villano. ¿Cuál creen que sería mejor?**

 **Ha cierto, una cosita más. Gracias a las que me dieron la idea de que Kim sea el "nuevo Chloé" enserio, al principio admito que pensaba en Nathaniel, pero amo tanto al tomatito que no sería capaz de cambiarle la personalidad ni por un segundo :v En el prox cap ya entra Chloé para que sepan ;)**


	5. Noche de historias: Tikki y Plagg

**N** **oche de historias: Tikki y Plagg.**

* * *

— ¿Cuánto falta?

—Shh… no interrumpas.

—Ya… ¿Cuánto falta?

— ¿Qué te dije?

—Pero… ¡Mi queso!

— ¡Plagg! ¡Acabas de arruinarlo!

La kwami roja apaga la linterna, molesta por la interrupción de su compañero que no la dejo acabar la historia.

Ambos kwamis se encuentran en la terraza de la casa de Adrien, por decisión de Plagg quien no quería ir a la Torre Eiffel o al techo de la casa Dupain-Cheng, sitios donde no tiene el sustento de camembert ilimitado momentáneamente. Están sentados en el piso, frente a frente, cubiertos todo el cuerpo por una manta que sirve para crear un ambiente de suspenso a la historia que Tikki estaba contando, si no fuera por cierto compañero con olor a queso que estaba sentado a su enfrente.

Esa noche es de historias. Los kwamis no se habían juntado por dos semanas enteras debido a la enorme ocupación de sus portadores con respecto a los akumas y a sus deberes como personas normales.

—No entiendo por qué quieres que nos reunamos, si al final siempre interrumpes o te aburres. — Regañaba Tikki deslizando la manta descubriéndolos al frio de la noche parisina

Estirándose de donde estaba sentado, el kawami negro se estira un poco logrando agarrar su pedazo de queso oloroso que se le había escapado de las manos momentos atrás.

—No lo sé, hay veces que me gusta contar las anécdotas de nuestras vidas con nuestros portadores. O puede ser también para poder burlarme de Marinette sin que me jale de los bigotes. — Se encoje de hombros y empieza a lamer el queso. — Cualquiera de las dos es factible.

Rodando los ojos, Tikki ríe divertida.

—Nunca cambias, ¿Eh? — Se estira a la caja de galletas de chispas chocolate que tiene a su lado. — Aunque yo también quisiera saber algo, aprovechando que por fin podemos hablar tranquilamente y no a escondidas. — Dice mirándolo por sobre su galleta.

— ¿Qmpf fefia?

—Mastica por favor. — Tikki lo mira con algo de repulsión el camembert que se escapó de su boca al hablar.

Haciendo caso omiso, Plagg engulle el pedazo de queso sin masticarlo ganándose una mirada asqueada de su compañera roja.

— ¿Qué? — Se encoge de hombros. — Me gusta disfrutar del camembert en todo su esplendor. — Se medió recuesta en el suelo apoyándose con los codos mientras con su patita izquierda masajea su estómago. — Bueno, ¿qué me querías preguntar?

Saliendo de su repulsión, la kwami roja sacude su cabeza. —Ah, sí. ¿Te acuerdas de la bufanda verde esmeralda que Marinette traía puesta hace poco? — Plagg asiente. — ¿Ella sabe que…?

— ¿Qué si ella sabe que tu protegido se la regalo por su cumpleaños? — Sonríe al ver como Tikki baja la mirada y asiente. — Pues… no, la chica piensa que se lo regalo su padre. Al menos eso le dijo la aburrida mujer de gafas.

—Ya veo…

Pasan unos momentos en silencio, Plagg la mira de reojo viendo su semblante algo triste, sabe porque esta así, quiere ayudar a su portador pero no sabe cómo. Tikki siempre es así. Suspira y vuela hasta una pequeña mesa en el centro de la terraza donde ellos pusieron todas sus botanas, agarra un pedazo de camembert para volver, aprovecha que Tikki está encimada en sus pensamientos y se acerca a ella sentándose a su lado.

— ¿Quieres? — Muestra el pedazo frente a ella.

Tikki reaccionando se lleva una manita a su rostro, cubriendo su nariz y con la otra dándole un manotazo al queso, haciendo que el producto lácteo vuele unos metros lejos de ellos.

—…

—…

—…

—… ¡Mi vida! — Plagg vuela hasta donde cayó el queso, lo sacude y le empieza a dar besos abrazándolo y mirando feo a Tikki.

—Plagg, yo lo…

— ¡No! — Se vuelca, aun abrazando su queso, ignorando adrede a Tikki.

—Pero Plagg yo…

— ¡No me hables Tikki! Me has dado en donde más me duele, que te pese en la conciencia. — Susurra mirándola de reojo.

Menos mal que Adrien tiene el sueño pesado, sino ya estaría enterado de la reunión de los kwamis desde hace mucho, mucho… tiempo. Con Marinette era algo diferente, debido a que la mansión era lo bastante grande no se escuchaba todo el bullicio que ellos hacían, claro que también se iban al tejado. Además que la chica de coletas no se despertaba en toda la noche.

Después de varios minutos de infantil discusión de Plagg, y la persuasión de Tikki, ambos deciden hacer tregua sentándose de nuevo en el suelo, volviéndose a tapar con la manta ya que les hizo frio.

—Dejando todo esto de lado. — Plagg comienza a hablar, dejando su pedazo de queso a un lado. — No te sientas mal por eso galletita. Son Lordbug y Chat Noir.

— ¿No que era Kitty? — Pregunta Tikki con una sonrisa divertida, aunque ella sabe que es Chat Noir el verdadero nombre, le gusta molestar al kwami de la mala suerte. Ganándose un siseo de parte de él.

—Esa niña se puso un sufijo sin siquiera consultarme. — Suspira con queda. — Ya que… al fin y al cabo es la que me da camembert.

—Ji,ji. Comprado.

— ¡No molestes!

—Tú te lo buscaste. — La kwami roja se encoge de hombros divertida y se apoya en el hombro de su compañero, sin el leve sonrojo de él. — Quien te manda a elegir a las chicas como portadoras. Y encima por un motivo tan ridículo.

Tikki estalla en risas abrazándose a su estómago mientras que Plagg mira hacia otro lado, ocultando la vergüenza que siente en esos momentos.

Claro que se acuerda porque sus portadoras son mujeres.

…. ….. …..

 _Hace miles de años atrás, cuando ellos, los miraculous, fueron creados. Se les dio la oportunidad de elegir a sus portadores._

— _Ustedes tendrán la misión de guiar y proteger a los elegidos. Cuando el mundo los necesite, ustedes estarán…_

 _Una figura borrosa es lo único que todos los kwami veían, aunque si escuchaban su voz. Notaba a unos cuantos de sus compañeros, entre ellos a Tikki, Wayzz y a Nooroo._

 _La voz extraña comenzó un discurso sobre la protección, resguardo del mundo y sus habitantes. Comenzó a decir algo más sobre una elección, pero Plagg estaba ocupado en un asunto que requería su, absoluta y únicamente, especial atención._

— _Empecemos la elección de género en los portadores. Tikki, Plagg, ustedes serán los primeros en elegir, recuerden que su elección debe ser muy…_

— _Chica…_

" _¿Qué?" Todos los kwamis volcaron la mirada hacia donde se encontraba el miraculous de la mala suerte. Ninguno a parte de Plagg podía decir algo ya que él había tomado la palabra inicial._

 _Mientras tanto, en el subconsciente de Plagg se estaba necesitando una concentración enorme. Esa pequeña partícula se veía tan fascinante. Tan pequeña, tan redondita, tan chica, estaba seguro que era algo fascinante, algo tan fascinante que seguramente se arrepentiría de tomarle demasiada atención en un futuro cercano._

— ¿ _Estás seguro?_

 _Escucho la pregunta del creador, claro que estaba seguro. Esa era una linda partícula que flota en su espacio vacío._

— _Sí, seguro._

 _Y sin darse cuenta. Plagg se convirtió en el futuro amigo (muñeco) de sus futuras portadoras. Y también se ganó un golpe de parte de Tikki antes de ser sellados en las joyas._

 **… _.. … …_**

—Yo no me acuerdo. — Se encoge de hombros mientras bosteza.

—Mentiroso.

—No tengo por qué mentirte. — Miente mirándola de reojo con el ojo izquierdo ya que estaba fingiendo un bostezo.

Tikki levanta una ceja en burla para después negar con la cabeza.

—Nunca cambias.

—Ñe… Mejor respóndeme algo que me he estado preguntando desde el cumpleaños de Marinette. — Se gana una mirada de curiosidad de parte de su compañera y continua. — ¿Qué hacia el amigo de Adrien tratando de que el padre de Marinette reaccione y le haga su fiesta?

La kwami roja achica la vista tratando de recordar, al caer en cuenta agranda los ojos y ríe algo nerviosa.

—Pues, es una larga… historia.

 **… _.. … …_**

 _En un soleado día._

 _Atrás de las gradas que dan la entrada a la escuela François Dupont, se encontraba dos amigos escondidos. El amigo de gafas, auriculares y un bote para hacer burbujas le estaba dando apoyo moral al amigo rubio indeciso que agarraba un regalo envuelto en papel de color verde claro con un moño blanco._

— _Por el amor de Dios Adrien, ¡pasaste más de un mes entero para buscar el regalo! ¡Le pediste a tu madre que te de la bufanda de tu abuela! ¡Se hombre y entrégale el regalo a Marinette de una vez! — Reclamaba en susurros al ver la incertidumbre de su amigo._

 _Mientras tanto Adrien escuchaba, sin hacer mucho caso que digamos, mientras veía como Marinette bajaba de su auto y se iba a saludar a Alya, justamente sin darse cuenta de la presencia del par de amigos, aunque estaban a pocos metros de ellos. Después de largo rato escondidos, Adrien toma aire y mira con decisión al frente._

— _Bien, voy a ir Nino._

— _Aja._

— _Ya me estoy de ida._

— _Ok._

— _Deséame suerte._

— _Suerte._

— _Iré de una vez._

— _Sí, ya vete._

— _Me estoy preparando._

— _Ya._

— _A la una, a las dos y a las…_

 _Un empujón fue la respuesta de Nino. Llevando a Adrien enfrente de la azabache y la morena quienes lo miraban con sorpresa por su repentina aparición._

— _Eh… Hola._

 _Al ver como Adrien se lleva su mano atrás de su nuca mientras esconde algo atrás de su espalda, para Marinette solo puede existir una razón, alergia. Junto con Alya se miran unos segundos antes de volver su vista hacia Adrien._

— _Hola. — Le responde la azabache levantando su mano._

 _En la puerta de la escuela dos personas miraban la escena, uno con indiferencia y otro en señal de reto._

— _¿Hoy es el cumpleaños de Marinette?_

— _Considerando la fecha y el día, si, hoy es su cumpleaños._

— _Perfecto. — Responde con una sonrisa confiada el otro._

 _Volviendo con el rubio nervioso y la distraída azabache._

— _Un ti para regalo… ¡No! mejor dicho un, tuyo regalo que…_

— _Apártate perdedor. — Y de un empujón Adrien cae a un lado._

— _No pude. — Adrien le dice a Nino con el cuerpo en el suelo y el regalo agarrado en frente de el para que no le pase nada. Nino solo se golpea la cabeza con su mano._

— _MI linda Marinette, feliz cumpleaños. — De un rápido movimiento Kim abraza a Marinette elevándola del suelo y dando unas dos vueltas para volver a bajarla._

 _Eso hizo que la chica de coletas se acordara de cuando ambos eran amigos de infancia y se olvidara que le iba a reclamar por comportarse así con Adrien. Y cierto rubio veía esto con celos._

— _¿Ya te llego tu regalo? — Kim levanta la ceja coquetamente._

 _Marinette extrañada niega con la cabeza._

— _¿De qué hablas? — Pregunta._

— _No te preocupes yo me encargo de eso más tarde._

 _Al intentar poner su brazo en su hombro, una persona evita eso dándole un empujón repentino lanzándolo al suelo. Al ver quien lo lanzo se quedó de piedra en el piso con el corazón latiéndole frenéticamente. Una chica rubia vestida con ropas caras, sobresale el amarillo en ella, mirándolo desde arriba con frialdad._

— _Aleja tus sucias manos de mi amiga._

— _Hola Chloé. — Marinette saluda con una sonrisa de alivio a su amiga._

— _Chloé. — Saluda por igual Alya sin tanta emoción._

— _¡Marinette! — De un abrazo frota su mejilla contra la de la azabache repetidas veces. Ignorando a los demás. — Tu regalo lo traerán unos repartidores a tu casa más de un rato._

— _No tenías que molestarte, de verdad. —Habla costosamente porque su mejilla sigue contra la de Cholé._

— _Tonterías. Lo mejor para mi amiga._

— _Yo no estoy pintada. — Alya agarra del brazo a Marinette, soltando el agarre de Chloé y envolviendo su brazo con el de la de coletas._

— _Pues yo tampoco estoy pintada... Alya— Dice envolviendo su brazo con el contrario de la azabache._

 _Ambas se miran con desafío, ignorando que al medio de ellas esta Marinette_

— _¿No tienes que ir a otro lugar, Chloé?_

— _No en el cumpleaños de_ _ **mi**_ _querida Mari._

— _Oh, ¿Y Sabrina?_

— _Hoy no vendrá, estaré todo el día con ustedes. — Poniendo énfasis en el "todo"_

— _Genial. — Responde sarcásticamente Alya._

— _¿Verdad, no?_

 _Debido a la tensión en el ambiente, Kim se va rápido para no salir herido, mientras que Nino jala a Adrien adentro de la escuela. Y dejan a Marinette justo en medio del campo de batalla con una sonrisa nerviosa por el comportamiento de sus dos amigas._

 **… _.. … …._**

—Galletita, eso ya lo sé. — Plagg estira sus bracitos. — Yo estaba siendo aplastado dentro de su bolso. Lo que quiero saber es que hacia el amigo del rubio tratando de hacer el cumpleaños de Marinette. Tomemos en cuenta que no son unos amigos muy cercanos.

—Ah… eso, fue…

 **….. ….. ….**

 _En las afueras de la mansión Dupain-Cheng, Adrien estaba comentándole a Nino que hoy, a pesar de ser un día especial, notaba a Marinette muy triste._

— _Alya me comento que Marinette le había pedido a su padre tener una fiesta, dice que ella nunca tuvo una así que esperaba que por lo menos esta vez su padre diera ese gusto._

— _¿En serio?_

— _Sí, pero su padre se negó. No soy tan cercano a ella pero si sé que siempre cumple con su padre. No por nada está repleta de tareas extracurriculares. Cosa que debes saber mejor que nadie ¿no? — Dijo antes de soplar burbujas._

 _Ese tono de burla en la ultima frase hace que Nino se gane un golpe en su brazo. Ambos se ríen y continúan con el juego de golpearse._

 _Adrien es quien para el juego al darse cuenta para que estén parados en frente de ese gran portón de metal pintado de negro._

 _Con la mayor decisión (Nino) toco el timbre de donde salió una cámara que pedía saber que necesitaban, al decir que era un compañero de Marinette y mostrar el regalo, se abrió un lugar para dejar el correo y después de dejar el regalo, la cámara se fue y el buzón se cerró. Dejando a Adrien algo sorprendido._

 _Al estar a medio camino de su casa, acompañado de Nino volvió al tema de Marinette. Pero de una manera diferente._

— _Si lo que ella quiere es solamente una fiesta de cumpleaños, me gustaría dársela._

 _Nino al ver el semblante triste de su amigo cambia la conversación, pero con una idea en mente. Después de todo se podría decir que Marinette también era su amiga._

 _Al llegar al parque Nino dice que tiene algo que hacer y que lo disculpe, dejando a Adrien con un encogimiento de hombros y logrando que por fin Tikki salga de la chaqueta del rubio para conversar sobre lo de hace unos momentos._

 **… _.. … …._**

—Creo que ya caigo en cuenta.

—Ahora te toca a ti.

— ¿Disculpa?

—Claro, yo también tengo mis dudas. Como, ¿Por qué Kitty Noir tardó en aparecer si estaba en medio del público?

La mirada acusadora de Tikki hace que Plagg suspire y empiece a contar.

… …. …

 _Comencemos con el día de Palgg._

 _Aunque él no lo admitiera, si se sentía triste porque Marinette no tuviera esa fiesta que tanto quería. Tanto así que hasta le dio su queso como regalo de cumpleaños, ¡su queso! Para que al final, esa mocosa mal agradecida le dijera que alejara esa "cosa" de su nariz, cruel injusticia, él solo quería ser amable. Pero ese no es el punto._

 _Al acabarse las clases, y por fin poder respirar para él, ese par de amigas de Marinette lo asfixiaron hasta el límite de su poca paciencia. Se fueron directo a su casa. Bueno, no tan directo ya que el chofer y guarda espalda de la de coletas la llevo a comer un helado como regalo. Recibiendo un abrazo fuerte de parte de ella y un montón de gracias._

 _A donde vamos, al llegar a su casa él estaba ocultado adentro de su chaqueta, por lo que puede ver que estaba sucediendo. Hasta él se sorprendió al ver a cierto chico moreno con gafas y auriculares naranja hablando con el padre de Marinette. O mejor dicho, el padre de Marinette diciéndole que no lo quería ver nunca más en su casa, aunque la azabache intento hacer algo para que su padre no sea tan duro con sus palabras recordándole que solo él quería ayudarla, su padre no escucho y volvió a irse a su estudio._

 _Ella se disculpó con Nino, él solo dijo que no era justo que su padre sea así. Dejándola con un semblante triste._

 _Obviamente, Plagg, aunque jamás lo admitiera, la distrajo un rato con sus tonterías cuando entro a su cuarto para preparar sus cosas para su clase de judo. Al rato cuando ya estaba por salir tanto él como ella se sorprendieron al ver que en pato delantero de su casa estaba lleno de sus compañeros con un tipo raro como vestido de rojo y azul, su cara azul, y una cosa como paleta en su espalda dijo que era momento de celebrar a la cumpleañera._

 _Marinette, como cualquier persona normal, se susto y volvió a entrar a su casa de un portazo._

— _Esto está mal. Ese de ahí estoy segura que era Nino, no puede ser… — Se cubrió la cara con ambas palmas de sus manos._

— _¿Y, que tiene? — Dijo Plagg saliendo de su chaqueta._

— _¿Cómo que qué tiene? Esto es terrible Plagg, Nino esta… — Baja la mirada hacia el piso con clara preocupación._

— _Está dándote la fiesta que tanto habías querido, vamos Marinette. — Con su bracito, del mentón hace que la azabache mire de nuevo hacia el frente. — Esta es una oportunidad única, el akuma no se ira a ningún lado, mientras tanto nosotros disfrutemos._

 _Al escuchar eso Marinette piensa un poco, puede que esta sea la única vez en que tenga una fiesta de cumpleaños ¿Por qué la piensa tanto? Mira al kwami negro otra vez, quien se encuentra bostezando mientras vuela enfrente de ella. Debe estar segura._

— _¿Tú crees que sea lo correcto?_

 _Plagg sabe que no, pero al menos la quiere ver feliz un rato. Con la mayor pereza del mundo le responde:_

— _Claro._

 _Y con eso Marinette fue a fingir que todo estaba bien, al menos en esos momentos._

 **… _. …. …._**

¡PLAFF!

— ¡Por qué me pegas!

— ¡Por imprudente! ¡Cómo se te ocurre decirle eso a Marinette, sabes los riesgos que eso conlleva!

Plagg la mira de reojo aun sobándose su cabeza, mira a su compañera moteada, que claramente se la ve molesta. Suspira, él ya sabía lo que iba a pasar si le contaba la verdad, pero aun así lo hizo.

—Ya sé que fue mi error, pero créeme que lo hice por un bien. — Al darse cuenta como lo mira Tikki, sonríe pícaramente. — Pero eso no te lo diré.

—Hmp. — En un vano intento de tratar de convencerlo infla los cachetes.

—No, Tikki esta vez no caeré en tus trucos. — No pudo evitar reír al ver como Tikki volcó su rostro un poco al lado derecho negándose a verlo. — Chantajista. Mejor dame más camembert.

—No quiero.

—Me la debes por el golpe. — Cruza sus brazos sobre su cabeza, dándose un aire despreocupado.

—No te debo nada, te lo merecías ese golpe.

En un suspiro de rendición Plagg se da cuenta que jamás terminaría en ningún lado con esa absurda conversación. Ríe pícaramente e intenta cambiar la conversación sobre el incidente con quiebra tiempo desde hace unos cuatro días atrás. Para su suerte Tikki sigue la conversación olvidándose de su enojo con él, lo que lo lleva a sacarse del plato cinco pedazos de camembert más mientras continúan la conversación.

—Oh, por cierto…

— ¿Ah? — La mira con atención.

—Debo decir, que me asusté mucho ese día.

— ¿Eh, por qué? — Al ver que su semblante cambio le hace extrañar.

—De seguro no te acuerdas. — Sonríe con un poco de tristeza. — Después de todo cambiamos ese futuro, pero ese día… Kitty, o mejor dicho, Chat Noir casi desaparece. — Al notar la mirada de asombro de Plagg decide continuar. — Adrien tuvo que regresar unos minutos en el tiempo gracias al poder de esa chica para poder cambiar ese futuro.

—Ah… — Mira sus piecitos que se mueven de un lado a otro antes de dar un gran bostezo. — Bueno, eso ya no ocurrió y ya no hay de qué preocuparse. No te pongas triste por eso. — Le da un golpecito leve un su hombro a Tikki.

— ¿Cómo puedes decirlo tan fácilmente? Yo…

—Pero no paso. Lordbug cambio todo eso, ya no llores por el camembert botado, hablando de eso… dame más porque ya se me acabo el que trajiste.

Ignorando lo del camembert, Tikki baja la mirada un momento. — Pero y si…

—Pero y si no me traes camembert ¡me voy a morir! — Se echa por completo en el suelo todo estirado. — ¿Quieres que tu amigo muera? ¡Dime Tikki! ¡¿Dejarías que este suculento cuerpo desaparezca?!

—Sí. — La perdió con lo de "suculento cuerpo"

—Eres cruel mujer moteada.

—Eres perezoso. — Vuela hasta la barandilla de la terraza y con una sonrisa divertida se vuelca a verlo. — Intento de gato.

— ¡Oye…! — Muy tarde, Tikki ya se había ido. Sonríe, al menos la distrajo, no le gusta cuando ve a su compañera triste. Mira hacia el cielo el cual está despejado esta noche y se pueden ver las estrellas. — Al menos no pasó nada. — Ríe levemente al recordar lo que paso después de esa batalla.

… ….. ….

— _Plagg, Plagg, Plagg, Plagg…_

 _Marinette se encontraba en su habitación después de llegar a su casa se había ido corriendo a su dormitorio para agarrar una de sus almohadas blancas, abrazarla y empezar a dar vueltas por la habitación riendo felizmente como si no hubiera mañana. Ah, sí, también está cantando el nombre de Plagg._

— _¡Plagg!_

— _¡Qué!_

— _¡Lo amo!_

 _Deja de dar vueltas, por fin, para lanzarse a su cama en un clavado. Plagg suspira._

— _Niña, agradece que tu habitación es lo suficientemente grande como para que la ayudante de tu padre no escuche tu delirio porque si no…_

— _Uh-oh. Mon coeur aime Lordbug. Uh-uh-oh._

— _¡Me estas escuchando!_

— _¿Ah?_

— _¡Marinette!_

— _Hay Plagg disculpa. — Se ríe felizmente y empieza a dar vueltas a su cama. — Pero compréndeme eran dos, ¡dos Lordbug! — Detiene sus vueltas y se sienta en la cama. — Hoy, es el más grandioso día de mi vida. — Se vuelve a lanzar a su cama de espaldas para quedarse quiete en esa posición._

— _Sí. Tan grandioso como que ninguno de ellos dos te dio, ni dará importancia. — Atraviesa la almohada que se le fue aventada. — Además el otro Lorbug ya desapareció y no tiene que interesarte eso, ¿No que solo amas a uno?_

 _En eso la azabache abre grande los ojos._

— _¡Tienes razón Plagg! — Se levanta de golpe y corre hacia su computador. — Tengo que ver el Lordblog de Alya, a ver si ella ya subió lo que sucedió._

 _Después de una media hora pegada al monitor ignorando todo lo que la rodea, una pregunta es la que llama la atención del kwami de la mala suerte quien se encontraba plácidamente echado en la cama de la azabache hecho bolita disfrutando del aire acondicionado._

— _¿Qué es yaoi?_

 _Eso hace que Plagg levante la cabeza, para mirar extrañado a Marinette._

— _¿Qué es eso, se come?_

 _La azabache lo mira un momento antes de concentrar su vista de nuevo hacia el monitor. — No lo sé, pero en los comentarios del video de la batalla de hoy. Varias chicas comentaron algo de que su mente fujoshi estaba entrando en acción, otras simplemente ponían en letras grandes yaoi. — Miraba en la pantalla el momento final en donde ambos Lordbug chocaban sus puños, antes que a ella. — Creo que mejor lo buscare por internet._

 _Antes de poner en el buscador la palabra "yaoi" empiezan a tocar su puerta._

— _Señorita Marientte. — Es la voz de Nathalie la que se escucha._

— _¡Ya voy! — al pasar por donde Plagg, se agacha un momento para susurrar. — Búscalo por mí por favor Plagg, no tardo._

 _Por un momento, solo por un momento, el kwami negro pensó en ignorar lo que le pidió Marinette (como siempre hace) pero por alguna razón, la cual llamaremos destino, no hizo eso. Quien sabe la razón, pero al final voló hasta el computador y coloco la palabra en el buscador. Lo que paso después, es historia._

 _Al llegar Marinette a su habitación después de una hora fuera, lo primero que ve son todas sus sabanas hecha un bollo en su cama, cosa que no estaba antes así. Extrañada empieza a mover las sabanas para revelar a Plagg hecho bolita y temblando con la mirada asustada._

— _¿Plagg, qué haces ahí?_

— _Horrible, fue horrible, fue horrible. — Susurra mientras sigue en posición fetal moviéndose para adelante y para atrás._

— _¿Pero qué te paso? — Pregunta algo asustada por pensar que algo le sucedió al kwami negro._

— _¡Eso paso!_

 _Sale de las sabanas y señala la computadora acusadoramente._

— _Eso tiene toda la culpa._

 _Con más extrañeza, Marinette frunce el ceño sin entender absolutamente nada. — ¿El computador? — Plagg asiente varias veces. — ¿Y eso que tiene con…? ¡Cierto! Plagg, ¿Averiguaste lo que te pedí?_

— _Yo…_

— _Ay, olvídalo. — Mueve su mano despreocupadamente. — Mejor lo buscare yo._

— _Sí, es mejor que… ¡qué! – Ve como Marinette se acerca a su computador. — ¡Marinette! ¡No, espera!_

 **… _.. … ….._**

Menos mal que la convenció de ver otra cosa y hacerla olvidar de ese tema. De hecho, él también quiere olvidar ese tema.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Disculpen por la demora. Y primeramente esto. ¡Muchas gracias a todos los que leen este fic, los que comentan, los favs y follows!**

 **De verdad me alegran, estoy con muchas, por no decir demasiadas cosas en el colegio y mi vida personal. Pero no por eso me retrasare tanto, lo prometo ;)**

 **La última parte de Plagg va dedicada a mi gran amiga ShineBlack. Espero que te haya gustado xD**


	6. Traditionalist

_**Agradecimientos a who'sthebest.**_

 **…. ….. …**

* * *

 **T** **raditionalist**

 **….**

* * *

Enojo, eso era lo único que podía sentir Adrien Agreste mientras enfrente de la mesa ovalada de la biblioteca, Kim le estaba lanzando bolas de papel y Max hablaba sobre alguna estadística de la venta de un nuevo celular. ¿Cómo es que termino sentado en la biblioteca con la persona que le hace la vida imposible y su amigo?

Cierto, la profesora de ciencias los había colocado en grupo de a tres personas para presentar un trabajo para la próxima clase. Aunque no era el único con mala suerte ese día, en la mesa continua a la de ellos; Marinette, Alya y Chloé, estas últimas dos discutiendo, estaban con varias hojas esparcidas en la mesa. Puede ver como Marinette intenta hablar algo con la morena y la rubia que discutían sin reparo alguno, como fue ignorada, y como ella enfurecida las retaba hasta que las dos se encogieron en sus asientos, estrechando sus manos a regañadientes.

Sonrió, admitía que le encantaba ver a Marinette tierna y dulce, pero amaba ver a Marinette enojada y firme.

La bola de papel que da de lleno en su cara lo hace salir de su ensoñación.

—Ya basta, Kim. — Hablo con enojo apoyando ambas palmas de sus manos en la mesa y levantándose ligeramente.

— ¿O si no que, rubio? — Respondió con altanería con una media sonrisa apoyándose en el respaldar de la silla. — Para que en otra no mires a Marinette con la baba cayéndose de tu boca.

Frunce el ceño manteniendo sus labios en una firme línea. Resignado, ganando Kim la partida esta vez. Suspira sentándose bien y agarrando el libro de ciencias para abrirlo en la página de la lección avanzada.

—Eso no importa, ¿qué vamos a hacer al final con el proyecto?

— ¿Di en el blanco no? — Continua. Max intenta decirle algo a Kim, pero este lo ignora apoyando el reverso de su palma contra su cara, mirando con desafío a Adrien. — Eres más tonto de lo que pareces si crees que ella se va a fijar en ti. Solo mírate. — Mueve su mano abierta de arriba abajo enfrente de él. — Serias duramente rechazado. — Se mofa.

— ¿Cómo Chloé te rechazo a ti? — cruza sus brazos levantando una ceja.

De inmediato la sonrisa de Kim desparece de su rostro, dando paso a una mueca de enojo.

—Eso no es de tu incumbencia. — Habla elevando la voz.

—Lo mismo te digo a ti.

Ambos se miran con reto y la tensión en el ambiente se torna pesada, tanto que hasta los otros grupos y chicos que estaban en la biblioteca voltean su mirada a su mesa. Max se acomoda las gafas continuamente y le dice a Kim que se calme y que no haga un escándalo.

—Me largo de aquí. — El rechinido de la silla fue estruendoso al levantarse. — Max te encargo mi parte. — Fue lo último que dijo antes de irse enojado.

Después de ese incomodo rato, Adrien y Max prefirieron hacer cada uno su parte individualmente y en la presentación presentarlo como uno. Nino se le unió en la entrada para ir a su casa, claro antes, despidiéndose de Sabrina y Alix que son parte del equipo de Nino.

Una vez en la casa de Adrien, primero saludando a la mamá del rubio que se encontraba en la sala atendiendo una llamada desde su móvil. Suben a la habitación del Agreste, el rubio deja a Tikki disimuladamente en su cama, ambos dejan sus mochilas en el suelo. Adrien saca el puff de color negro para Nino que tiene encima de un mueble y después él se lanza en su inigualable puff verde.

—Hombre, enserio. Quiero lanzar esta cosa por la ventana. — Nino se ríe mostrando su celular.

Con una sonrisa cansada, Adrien contesta: — ¿Por qué?

—Lo que pasa es que como últimamente han aparecido más de esas mariposas negras, el blog está repleto de las nuevas de Lordbug y Kitty Noir. Lo que significa, más trabajo para mí y Alya, al menos a ella no le molesta.

— ¿Y a ti? — Adrien mira con diversión a Nino.

—Eh… no me quejo, pero aun así si quiero lanzarlo por la ventana.

—A ver muéstrame. — Señala el celular del moreno.

Al ver todas las ultimas noticias sobre él y esa gata coqueta por un rato mientras Nino le comentaba la dura tarea que realizaban Alya y el, más Alya que el pero igual.

— ¿Por qué no la llaman por su verdadero nombre? — Cuestiona despreocupado.

— ¿A quién?

—A Kitty Noir.

— ¿Ese no es su verdadero nombre acaso? — Pregunta el chico de audífonos algo sorprendido.

—Claro que no, su verdadero nombre es Chat Noir.

—…

—…

—…

"¡Demonios! ¡¿Qué acabo de hacer?! ¡¿Acaso soy estúpido?! No responderé eso último"

Y Adrien Agreste se acaba de dar cuenta que metió profundamente el pie en el barro. Mientras tanto una galleta se cae de la boca de Tikki, que se encuentra completamente abierta igual que sus ojos.

— ¿Y… tu como sabes eso? — Pregunta con desconfianza Nino mirándolo acusadoramente.

—Yo, ah… — "¡Utiliza el cerebro y piensa algo de una vez Adrien!" piensa mirando algo asustado a Nino, calmándose, cambia su mirada hacia una más tranquila cuando ya tiene una idea. — Te acuerdas cuando estábamos con Jake en el parque el día de la sesión de fotos de Marinette.

—Jake es el hijo de tu vecina ¿no? — Adrien asiente. — Ya me acorde. Ese día desapareciste y Lordbug le dijo a Jake que estabas bien cuando estábamos encerrados en el hielo por esa chica loca del clima. — Mira con curiosidad al rubio, acordándose de los detalles de ese día.

—Bien, te contare. Ese día fui a buscar ayuda, pero. — "Si digo el nombre de clima tempestuoso me delatare más así que…" — Esa chica del clima me ataco con su paraguas, cuando Lordbug me rescato y me llevo a un lugar seguro donde estaba Kitty Noir y la llamo así: Chat Noir; yo también hice la misma pregunta que tú. Y la misma Kitty Noir me dijo que no, que Kitty es un apodo que ella se puso. — "Lo hice yo, pero Nino no tiene que saber eso" — Y su verdadero nombre es Chat Noir.

Al terminar su historia inventada, mira a Nino quien tiene la mirada sorprendida.

—Viejo. — Dice después de un momento de silencio. — Gracias.

"¿Qué?", tanto Adrien como Tikki, quien esta escondida en la almohada de Adrien escuchando todo; piensan al mismo tiempo.

—Eh… ¿Por qué? — Pregunta sorprendido.

—Por esta noticia. — Agarra su celular y empieza a mover sus dedos rápidamente. — Alya me estaba acusando de que no servía para nada y que era un inútil. Ahora soy yo el que tiene la noticia, ¡Yo! ¡En tu cara Alya!

La cara de Adrien es entre una mezcla de preocupación, diversión y susto, más que todo susto.

—Ok… ¿No sé si debería asustarme o preocuparme en este momento? — Habla despacio. — Pero lo que sea que hagas mantenme en el anonimato.

—Claro. Y, ahora sabes lo que se siente, cuando hablas de Marinette yo siento lo mismo. — Lo mra con burla. — Das miedo.

— ¡Eso no es cierto!

—Hermano, ¡tienes tu habitación llena de ella!

—Solo son posters. — Se defiende.

— ¿Y eso? — Señala un portarretrato con la foto de Marinette riendo. — ¿Esto? — Camina hasta el computador, moviendo el mouse muestra el fondo del escritorio una imagen de Marinette modelando un vestido de verano sentada en un mármol negro apoyando sus brazos atrás de ella con la cabeza ligeramente hacia atrás. — Esto otro. — Va hasta el lugar donde Adrien deja el horario de la azabache. — Viejo, el asustado debo ser yo. ¡Pareces un acosador!

Adrien solo mira hacia otro lado avergonzado.

Nino suspira. — Al menos no tienes un dakimakura* de ella.

—Bueno…

El chico de audífonos lo mira asustado, ganándose carcajadas de parte del rubio.

—Solo bromeo. — Se limpia una lágrima de tanto reír. — Debiste ver tu cara. — Se burla ganándose un puñetazo en el hombro y Nino uniéndose a sus risas.

Tikki los miraba sin expresión alguna pensando que ambos eran raros por igual.

Al parar las risas se ponen a conversar sobre otra cosa como la escuela y el trabajo que deben entregar. En eso llegan al tema de lo que paso hoy en la biblioteca.

— ¿Por qué Kim te tiene tanto resentimiento? Porque conociéndote, dudo que le hayas hecho algo.

— ¿No tienes que irte ya a tu casa? — Pregunta esperanzando de no llegar hasta esa conversación.

— ¿Me estas botando? — Lleva su mano izquierda a su pecho con fingido dolor.

—Podría decirse. — Responde sin vergüenza alguna.

—Lo siento Ken. — Molesta a Adrien ganándose una camiseta del rubio lanzada a su cara. — Como decía, Barbie. — Un calcetín. — No te desharás de mi tan rápido Aurora. — Ahora fue un zapato. — Ya estuvo bueno ¿no? — Adrien se encoge de hombros. — Bien, donde iba, le mande un mensaje a mi madre y le pedí que me dé hasta las siete.

— ¿Y te los dio? — Adrien levanta una ceja divertido.

—Nah, me dio hasta las cinco y media. — Ambos miran la hora en sus respectivos celulares. 4:28 pm. — Así que todavía tengo tiempo, ¿Qué paso para que Kim te tenga resentimiento? — Se levanta del puff.

Adrien suspira con negación y cierra los ojos. — Es una historia corta o larga, depende de cómo la mires.

—Aja, continua.

— ¿Tengo que contarla?

—Vamos Barbie, no tenemos todo el día.

—Cállate Pocahontas, no voy a contar nada así.

—Ok, ok. — Se vuelve a sentar en el puff. — Continua. — Habla con la boca llena.

Adrien lo mira con sorpresa. — ¿De dónde sacaste palomitas? — Mira la bolsa de las manos de Nino

—Hay cosas que es mejor no saber, Adrien. — Se ríe al ver el rostro del rubio. — Las saque de mi mochila, tranquilo. Y ya, continúa.

—Primero invítame. — Extiende su mano derecha para sacar un bollo de palomitas. — Bueno… A ver, ¿por dónde empiezo?

 **… … …**

Eran las ocho de la noche cuando Marinette por fin entra en su habitación para descansar.

Plagg sale de dentro de su chaqueta para ir directo al control del aire acondicionado, encenderlo e ir a echarse en la cama de la azabache.

Mira a hacia la puerta del baño, ya que Marinette acaba de entrar, suspira y mira hacia el techo. Hoy fue un día de verdad agotador. Primero, esas locas que Marinette llama amigas, por amor al camembert, enserio que discuten por todo; segundo, las clases de judo y piano de hoy donde debe estar encerrado en su casillero ya que si no esta ahí la azabache le rocía agua; tercero, otra vez estar encerrado en la mochila de Marinette debido a la sesión de fotos de hace un rato. Al menos esta vez ella fue piadosa con él y le dejo un kilo de camembert dentro de una bolsa en su mochila, aunque aún tiene hambre; de hecho, parece que pedirá camembert en unos momentos.

— ¡Plagg! — Escucha la voz de Marinette desde el baño.

Con un suspiro cansado, se estira antes de volar hasta la puerta del baño.

— ¿Qué fue? — Pregunta aburrido.

—Eh, yo… bueno ¿Cómo decírtelo?

Suspira fuertemente.

— ¿Qué te paso? — Pregunta esperanzado que no sea lo que está pensando.

Hubo un momento antes de que Marinette responda con nerviosismo.

—Se… me olvido la toalla en la silla de la computadora ¿Podrías pasármela? Por favor.

De reojo mira donde se encuentra la toalla rosada colocada un bollo encima de la silla. Suspira y con una sonrisa burlona empieza a molestar a Marinette, ganándose un: ¡Cállate! De ella. Se carcajeo lindamente a expensas de la azabache antes de pasarle la toalla

Al salir, esa misma azabache lo metió dentro de un frasco y con un atomizador de agua en mano, cada vez que Plagg intentaba salir ella lo rociaba; esta acción fue seguida por un rato hasta que Marinette encendió la tele, se sentó en el sofá para seguir frenando la huida de Plagg con agua.

Cuando cambia al canal de noticias un hombre, con una vestimenta japonesa tradicional, el rostro color morado y una katana* en mano cortaba las paredes del hotel _Le Grand Paris_ , mientras los autos de policía se conglomeraban en el área.

"¿Qué hiciste ahora Chloé?" Marinette piensa con preocupación. — Plagg. — Voltea la mirada hacia el frasco viendo que el kwami negro ya no estaba ahí.

—Lo sé. — Al lado de su cabeza Plagg miraba la televisión. — Apúrate, niña. — Dice al ver que Marinette no dice nada.

 **….. … …**

"¡¿Dónde estás Kitty?!"

Mientras tanto, Lordbug ya se encontraba en medio del conflicto.

—Watashi wa anata to tatakau tame ni shitaku arimasen. Chōdo on'nanoko namaiki burondomashou **(No quiero pelear contigo; solo deja a la chica rubia atrevida)**

Todo sería más fácil si el akumatizado y él hablaran el mismo idioma. Piensa mientras esquiva la katana de " _traditionalist"_

— ¡Au! ¡Ten más cuidado! — Chloé reniega, siendo cargada al costado de Lordbug.

Y no olvidemos a Chloé, a quien "traditionalist" quiere que sufra un _castigo tradicional*_.

Con todo el ingenio que tenía, Lordbug llevo al akumatizado (usando a Chloé como carnada) al tejado del hotel e impidiendo que la policía saliera herida.

—Anata wa kanbenshitekure yo, sonogo, onajiyōni shobatsu sa reru yō ni suru ni wa **(Si quieres recibir un castigo por igual, entonces lo haras)**

Con un movimiento, la katana casi llega hacia ellos por poco, rompiendo las plantas, masetas y alguna que otra cosa alrededor. En un grito de parte de ambos, el chico con traje de Catarina apega a Chloé a él utilizando su yo-yo para ir a otro sitio más amplio, donde "traditionalist" no pudiera cortar o destruir algo, o a ellos.

—Tengo que dejarte en algún lugar seguro. — Lordbug dice en voz alta para que la chica lo pueda escuchar.

—Aja, lo que tu digas. — Responde asustada abrazándose más a él.

Con una incómoda sonrisa debido a la cercanía, mira hacia atrás. "Traditionalist" los está siguiendo rompiendo todo a su alrededor, gracias a la luz pública de los postes que ilumina todo, le es notorio lo que sucede.

¡¿Qué tiene con destrozar todo?! Adrien piensa; por el rabillo del ojo puede notar a una figura a pocos metros del akumatizado.

— ¡Por favor! — Dice antes de dar la vuelta hacia el transeúnte.

Al vuelo aquella persona es salvada, con el cuerpo diagonal al de Chloé, y lastimándole el brazo a Adrien.

Cerca de ellos Lordbug nota el estadio; con una resiente idea, cambia la dirección hacia aquel lugar. Deja a Chloé y, para "suerte" del rubio, Kim; en las butacas.

—Quédense aquí y no hagan ruido.

Recibe un asentimiento de parte de la chica.

—No te preocupes Lordbug, yo me encargo. — Responde confiado Kim mirando a su héroe.

Con una extraña expresión en el rostro, Lordbug en un hábil salto queda en medio de la cancha del estadio, en ese momento aparece "traditionalist" por la entrada principal del estadio.

Lo único que ilumina el estadio es la luz de la luna, que ese día está llena y es más fuerte su luz.

— Daremoga son'nani hogo niataisuru shite imasu ka **? (¿Alguien así merece tanta protección?)**

—No sé qué quieras decir, pero. — Apreta el yo-yo con su mano derecha. — No te saldrás con la tuya, ni herirás a nadie.

— Anata wa nan katarīna-shū no otokonoko o rikai shite imasen! **(¡No entiendes nada chico catarina!)**

Clavando la katana a mitad del pasto sintético, traspasando el suelo; hace que un sismo de menor grado ocurra, logrando que algunas filas de butacas se rompa y que columnas se quebracen. Un monumental pedazo de techo se desprende en dirección donde se encuentran Chloé y Kim. En un desesperado intento por llegar, Adrien deja el lugar para ir en dirección a ellos.

 **.**

 **3**

La columna va cayendo mientras los grito de terror de ambos se escuchan.

 **.**

 **2**

Lordbug utiliza su yo-yo que, rápidamente, va en dirección a ellos.

 **.**

 **1**

Parece que no va a llegar a tiempo.

 **.**

 **0**

 **.**

— ¡Cataclismo!

Y como si de un milagro se tratase, en frente de todos, una figura negra iluminada por la luz de la luna de esa noche aparece sobre el tejado caído, haciendo que este se desintegrara hasta hacerse polvo a la vista de todos. Con gracia, primero dando un vistazo rápido cerciorándose que el par de chicos estuvieran bien; Kitty Noir cae en el desquebrajado piso del estadio en frente de "traditionalist" con su bastón en mano golpea la katana logrando que se desprenda del suelo y que el hombre con ropas japonesas vaya tras ella en varias volteretas para atrás.

Logrando el momento de distracción, extiende su bastón hasta llegar a su compañero, que había aterrizado un poco lejos de donde ella.

— ¡Lordbug! — Con un abrazo deja sorprendió al rubio, que, por la sorpresa deja sus brazos al estoicos a su lado. — ¿Estas bien? — Lo mira con sus felinos ojos llenos de preocupación.

— ¿Chat? — Cuestiona aun sorprendió.

Aun abrazada a él, Kitty se ríe un poco. — Claro que si. ¿Viste que no puedes sin mí? — Esta vez cambio su expresión a una más suave y menos preocupada.

Se separa de él y mira fijamente a "traditionalist" quien, al darse cuenta del escondite de la chica rubia, estaba yendo en dirección al mismo. El bastón extendido cerca de su cuello lo hace detener y mirar con ira a Kitty Noir, mientras ella responde a esa mirada con una sonrisa autosuficiente.

— ¿Ya sabes dónde está el akuma, Lord? — Pregunta en voz baja.

—En la cinta de su cabeza.

—Ya veo. — Responde de la misma manera. — Tu batalla es conmigo. — Se dirige a "traditionalist"

—Anata wa josei ga tatakaudarou to omoimasu ka?! **(¡¿Crees que pelearía contra una mujer?!)**

Con una sonrisa egocéntrica Kitty replica.

—Shikashi. Anata wa josei ni sonshō o ataeru koto ga dekiru baai; Sore wa hobo onajide wanaideshou ka **? / (Pero. Si puedes dañar a una mujer; ¿no es casi lo mismo?)**

Aunque la noche opaque la furia de "traditionalist" Kitty lo puede ver gracias a su visión nocturna.

— Anata wa watashi no gengo o hanasu koto wa dekimasu ka? **/ (¿Sabes hablar mi lengua?)**

—Tashikani. Besuto mangetsu no hanbun no hikari, kyō ni kettō de watashi o taiketsu; Anata wa dentō-tekina tairitsu no rūru o shitte iru node wa nakunai dareka o tsuikyū shite iru baai, dareka to tatakau kata ga yoideshou, Sore wa yori konomashī senseide wanaidesu ka **? / (En efecto.** **Mejor enfréntese a mí en un duelo a mitad de la luz de la luna llena de hoy; Seria mejor luchar contra alguien que si sabe las reglas de un enfrentamiento tradicional en vez que perseguir a alguien que no, ¿no le parece más preferible señor?)**

—Hmp. — Mira fijamente a la chica con orejas de gato negro. — Watashi wa ukeiremasu, Shikashi, watashi wa katsu baai wa, kono shōjo wa kare ni fusawashī mono o uketoru koto ni narimasu **/ (Acepto, Sin embargo, si gano, esta chica recibirá lo que se merece)**

— Soshite, watashi ga katta baai, anata wa ko no subete o teishi shimasu **/ (Pero. Y si yo gano usted detiene todo esto)**

Se voltea hacia Lordbug. — Te daré tiempo hasta que uses el lucky charm. — Al ver la mirada asustada de él sonríe dulcemente. — Estaré bien, sé que no tardaras. — Se acerca a él. — Confío en ti, mi Lord. — susurra cerca de su oído, al alejarse, guiña su ojo y corre hasta en medio del estadio.

Si no fuera por la luz de la luna sobre el estadio, Lordbug no hubiera podido ver el gesto de la chica, sonríe.

—Gata coqueta extremista. — Susurra con negación antes de usar su poder.

— Wareware wa sudeni watashi no gengo o hanasu koto wa dekimasu ka? **/ (¿Ya podemos hablar en mi idioma?)**

— Watashi wa anata ga nani o imi suru ka rikai shite imasen **/ (No entiendo a que te refieres)** — Extiende su katana en frente de él, la luz lunar hace que brille como la plata más brillante.

— Hontōni? **/ (¿En serio?)** — Kitty coloca su mano derecha en su cadera y apoya su peso con su pie izquierdo, mientras juega con su bastón en su mano izquierda. — Watashi wa anata ga gengo no nanika o shirazu ni Furansu ni kita utagai, Migi? **/ (Dudo que haya venido a Francia sin saber algo del idioma ¿Verdad?)**

— Anata wa kashikoi on'nanokodesu **/ (Eres una niña astuta)** — Replica con una sonrisa en el rostro. — lo admito, se hablar su idioma; pero no me gusta. Me llamaron para que le de clases a esa niña consentida, no para que una mocosa se burle de mí y me pisotee gratis. — Habla ahora en francés. Apretando el mango de la katana la mueve de un lado haciendo que suene el aire siendo cortado.

 _ **Basta de charlas tradicionalist, ¡quítale su miraculous de una vez! —**_ En su escondite, Howk Mowth ya estaba harto de esa conversación que no entendía.

"Así qué eso hizo" Piensa Marinette mirando a donde está escondida Chloé con negación y algo de desilusión, "¿Por qué finges tanto toda esa prepotente actitud? Tú no eres así"

—Te entiendo. — Con un suspiro extiende su bastón hasta la altura de la katana; se coloca en posición de combate. —Lista.

—Hace tiempo no había visto esa posición de combate. — Se coloca en la misma posición de Kitty Noir. — ¿Quién eres, niña?

Con una sonrisa melancólica en el rostro, ella suspira. — Solo alguien quien ha vivido siempre a las órdenes de su familia.

Y sin ninguna otra palabra que decir, la primera en atacar es Kitty Noir. Mientras tanto Lordbug esperaba el momento preciso para utilizar el polvo de tiza que salió del lucky charm, ya lo había envuelto en su yo-yo. Al ver como "traditionalist" levanta la katana para golpear contra el bastón de Kitty, lanzo el yo-yo envolviendo la katana y a "traditionalist" la katana golpea contra la bolsa del polvo, haciendo que por el filo esta se corte lanzando aquel polvo de lleno en la cara del hombre.

— ¡Chat!

En una voltereta Kitty salta sobre la cabeza de él, quitándole la cinta oscura de su cabeza.

—Sumimasen **/ (Discúlpame)**. — Susurra. Hace un bollo la cinta y la lanza golpeándola con su bastón para que tenga impulso y llegue a su compañero.

Agarrándola en el momento, Lordbug rompe en dos la cinta haciendo que salga la mariposa morada de ella; la purifica, para ir a recuperar las mitades de la bolsa semi-transparente color rojo con manchas negras y lanzarla al cielo. En un momento el montón de catarinas rodea el estadio, hotel, y los lugares que hayan sido afectados reparándolos. Y por último, "traditionalist" cambia, toda esa tradicionalista vestimenta japonesa desaparece, para dar paso a una camisa verde y un pantalón de vestir, mostrando a una persona que aproxima los cincuenta años confundido mirando a todos lados.

—Ganamos. — Kitty feliz extiende su puño como de costumbre. Al ver la cara seria de su Lord hace que ella se extrañe, de repente cae en la conclusión que es algo parecido a lo que le dijo cuándo paso lo de " el pichón" — Vamos, mi Lord; no me paso nada, estoy bien o… — Se acerca coqueta a él. — ¿Tanto te preocupo, Lordbug? — El rubio la aparta de él con delicadeza, y sigue serio. — Ya, está bien; no volveré a ponerme en riesgo. — La expresión de Lordbug se suaviza al ver su puchero, pero levanta una ceja. — Lo prometo, promesa de gato. — Levanta su mano derecha mientras la izquierda al coloca sobre su corazón.

Lordbug rueda los ojos y sonríe. — Mejor dime, ¿Cómo sabes hablar japonés?

— ¿Ah? – Lo mira sorprendida unos instantes, y sonríe. — Tengo una prima que vive en Japón y también yo viví haya un tiempo. — Sonríe más mientras se inclina a un lado. — Es normal que sepa su idioma. — Lordbug sonríe, contagiándose por aquella sonrisa de su compañera. — Así que… Si quieres que te enseñe, ya sabes. — Giña su ojo y le sonríe coqueta.

—No es necesario, gracias. — Dice alejándose y negando con la cabeza.

—Bueno. — Suspira. — No perdía nada intentándolo. — En eso el pitido de su miraculous suena alertando a ambos. — Ya se me hacía raro que no haya sonado. — Susurra Kitty Noir en voz baja. — Nos vemos, mi Lord. — Dice feliz, usando su bastón para lograr irse.

—Creo que yo también tengo que irme. — Susurra Adrien viendo el lugar por donde su compañera se había marchado. — Pero primero… — Voltea su mirada hacia donde se encuentran Chloé y Kim. Suspira. — Espero que no se me acabe la transformación antes de llevarlos a ellos. — Finaliza con queda.

* * *

 **….. …. …**

 ***Dakimakura:** _es un tipo de almohada larga japonesa. No son diferentes a las almohadas ortopédicas occidentales, y son comúnmente utilizados por la juventud japonesa, se emplea la palabra principalmente para indicar las almohadas con ilustraciones gráficas de algún personaje de serie o anime, más que todo anime._

 ***Katana:** _es un sable japonés de filo único, curvado, tradicionalmente utilizado por los samuráis._

 _*_ **Castigo tradicional:** _Se los dejo a su imaginación ;b_


	7. El más puro estado de: Marinette

_**Lo siento por no haber actualizado antes, estoy internada :/ pero aquí ya tienen otro capítulo escrito desde el hospital y por celular, lamento si hay errores ortográficos../**_

* * *

 **E** **l más puro estado de:** **M** **arinette**

* * *

Las luces del equipo de sonido de Marinette se encienden, el micrófono esta en sus manitos, ya la música está colocada, el está listo, Marinnete salió urgentemente, olvidándose de él, junto con Nathalie, por lo cual, también su guarda espaldas, hace unos diez minutos atrás y el padre de la azabache se encontraba de viaje.

Suspira profundamente antes de poner en marcha la canción.

—Yo no soy ningún kwami sin palabra, Tikki. — Susurra Plagg en silencio, recordando la apuesta que hizo con su compañera y de la cual al negarse fue llamado de aquella manera. — Empecemos.

Bad romance de Lady Gaga inunda la habitación.

Aprieta el micrófono en sus manos con nervosismo antes de empezar.

¡Oh- oh-oh-oh! ¡Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!

Caught in a bad romance.

¡Oh- oh-oh-oh! ¡Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!

Caught in a bad romance.

Rah rah ah-ah-ah!

Ro mah ro-mah-mah!

Gaga oh-la-la

Want yot bad romance

Eh inicio, al comienzo el kawami negro no estaba a gusto cantando, pero a mitad de la canción ya le encontró el gusto y también comenzó a bailar mientras cantaba.

Walk-walk fashion baby

work It move that bitch crazy

Walk-walk fashion baby

work It move that bitch crazy

Walk-walk fashion baby

work It move that bitch crazy

Walk-walk fashion baby work It

I'am a free bitch baby

Muchas partes de lo que cantaba no le entendía la mayoría de lo que decía, igual le gusto mucho el ritmo, en el comienzo de la parte más fácil de la canción (Para él) dejo de mover las caderas y canto más lento.

Je veux ton a'mour

Et je veux ta revenge

Je veux ton a'mour

Canto con más fuerza.

I don't wanna be friends

I don't wanna be friends

I don't wanna be friends

I don't wanna be friends

Eso si le entendió, tomo aire antes de cantar lo último.

Tikki will avenge me!

La puerta del cuarto se abrió de golpe. Tanto se entro en la canción Plagg, que no se dio cuenta que Marinette ya había llegado.

Ambos se miran, la primera con sorpresa y algo de extrañeza, y el segundo con susto. Las miradas siguen, hasta que Plagg suelta el micrófono en sus manos.

—Pu-puedo explicarlo. — levanta sus manitas como muro de defensa.

En repuesta, Marinette levanta su telefeno y le saca una foto.

— ¡Oye! — Plagg se queja. Esta a punto de volar donde ella, hasta que…

—Marinette, ya encontraste lo que... ¿Qué estás haciendo?

La azabache corre hasta Plagg y lo oculta dentro de su chaqueta, se da la vuelta y lleva su mano hacia su nuca por el nerviosismo.

—N-n-n- ¡Nada! — Die muy fuerte para su gusto. — Yo em… deje el… — Mira a todos lados hasta percatarse de una cosa. — El equipo de música encendido, si eso. – Levanta su dedo índice y señalafrente.

Nathalie por su parte, observa todo con una ceja alzada.

–Bien… creo que no preguntare más. Vámonos ya Marinette, la sesión comienza en pocos minutos y ya recogí el folder que necesitaba.

A nuestra azabache se le prende el foco.

— ¡Tienes razón Nathalie! Apagare este equipo de música y te veo abajo. — Arrastra a Nathalie hasta la puerta. — Te prometo no tardar nada, ¿Si? Gracias. — Y sin tomar en cuenta lo que decía la asistente de su padre cierra la puerta. Se apoya de espaldas contra la puerta soltando todo el aire contenido.

Abre su chaqueta y ve a Plagg mirándola desde abajo.

—Y tú te vienes conmigo ahora.

—Eh… ¿miau?

 **….. … ….**

 **…. …. …..**

—Buenos días.

Marinette al entrar al salón de clases es recibida por sus dos amigas (las cuales se hallaban discutiendo hasta que notaron a la azabache)

—Buenos días. — Responde con una sonrisa cansada la de coletas.

Coloca su mochila en el asiento de frente que comparte con Alya y, ignorando la discusión de sus amigas, con la mirada busca a cierto rubio, que para su sorpresa, no estaba ni el ni Nino.

Frunce el ceño extrañada al no ver a ninguno. El sonido de la puerta del curso abriéndose hace que voltee su vista hacia al frente para ver a Kim, quien le sonríe coquetamente y se acerca a su lugar seguido de Max.

—Hola linda, ¿me extrañaste?

Toma asiento a su lado, y cruza su brazo por sobre sus hombros.

—Hola Kim. — Se levanta del asiento incomoda. – Ya te dije que no me gusta que me saludes así ¿no es cierto?

—Pero Marine…

—Ah, ah, ah. — Coloca su palma frente a él. — Nada de peros, mejor cuéntame como te fue ayer. — Dice rápido con esperanzas de que se olvide de abrazarla.

Al empezar a hablar de carreras y competencias deportivas ella suspira con alegría, al menos logro que Kim no la abrazara.

Mira a Chloé quien dejo de discutir con Alya y esta sacándose selfies mientras Sabrina le está intentando decir algo, como Kim está hablando de sus cosas sin importarle la opinión de los demás o de Max quien está parado a su lado, y como Alya arrastra a un Nino que recién entraba al salón mostrándole su celular en la cara.

En eso suena el timbre de clases, y a regañadientes la mayoría vuelve a sus asientos.

—Buenos a todos, el día de hoy el alumno Agreste no vendrá debido a que está enfermo. Así que por favor le pediría joven Lahiffe que no se olvide de llevarle los apuntes del tema avanzado como la vez anterior.

Mirando directo hacía Nino la mayoría se ríe, la anterior vez que Adrien falto Nino tenía que entregarle los apuntes de lo que avanzaron y decirle del examen que tenían, pero adivinen que, Nino se olvido y Adrien casi reprueba.

Dicen que después de ese día Nino se tuvo que comprar nuevos audífonos estéreo… y gafas de sol también.

Volviendo a la clase, la profesora estaba llamando por orden de lista para recibir la tarea que le había asignado a cada uno.

—Hey, Marinette…

— ¿Qué pasa Alya? — Responde en susurro al igual que Alya.

—Debes de tener mucho cuidado.

— ¿Eh? — Frunce el ceño. — ¿Por qué?

—Niña, hoy es el día que siempre te pasan desgracias, mira. — usado su mochila como escudo, le muestra la fecha en su celular. — Y sabes que estás muy despistada estos días.

—Eso no es cierto.

—Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

—Vas a ver que no va a pasar nada Alya. — Se levanta de su asiento con su cuaderno en mano confiada en su palabra.

Hasta que sus propios pies se cruzaron al caminar y cayó de bruces al piso.

— ¡Marinette!

 **… ... ...**

 **… ... ...**

— ¿No se supone que los enfermos deberían estar en cama descansando?

—Técnicamente, estoy en cama Tikki.

Aquí nos encontramos a un rubio con tos y la nariz roja echado en su cama, y a una kwami roja con motas negras volando a su alrededor viendo el aparato entre sus manos.

—Pero no descansando, dame el celular. — Extiende su bracito.

—Espera, espera, termino de destrozar la aldea de este sujeto y te prometo que te lo doy. — Dijo acercando el celular más cerca de su cara.

—No te creo, Adrien.

Y en un rápido movimiento, Tikki le arrebata el celular al rubio dejándolo sorprendido.

—Ahora, hazle caso a tu madre y tomate la medicina.

Ambas miradas chocaron, una kwami con la firmeza y temple inquebrantable, decidida a que su portador tome su medicina. Y un rubio de ojos verdes, decidido a no tomar, para él, asquerosa medicina.

Ambos con una seguridad increíble de no ceder por nada.

—Creo que ya sabes lo que significa esto, Tikki.

—Comencemos, Adrien.

Ambos levantando los brazos al mismo tiempo, siguen mirándose fijamente antes de pronunciar al mismo tiempo:

— ¡Piedra, papel o tijeras!

 **….. …. ...**

 **….. ….. ...**

—Al fin paz. — Susurra Marinette sentándose en la tapa del retrete del baño.

Después de caerse al ir a presentar su cuaderno, la desgracia la siguió. Accidentalmente al mover su lapicero de arriba abajo varias veces hizo que la tinta saliera dándole de lleno a Nino en la cara, su mochila fue la causa por la que Nathaniel beso al suelo, creo una nueva reacción química que casi hace que la maestra quedara con la cabeza de un huevo, el jugo que se había comprado termino en la cara de Kim, y para su mala suerte casi borra el nuevo video de Alya sobre Lordbug y Kitty Noir.

Suspira fuertemente tapándose el rostro con las palmas de sus manos.

—A eso le llamo tener mala suerte.

—Cállate, Plagg.

El kwami sale de su chaqueta para burlarse de sus desgracias, como siempre.

—Oye, oye, oye, yo no tuve nada que ver con lo que te sucedió, esta vez. — Mueve sus manos despreocupadamente.

Casi le dan ganas de jalarle los bigotes al ver esa sonrisa de burla en la cara del kwami negro, pero se contuvo.

—Si no tienes nada bueno que decir, vete a la mochila, creo que hay camembert ahí.

Plagg se lleva su mano a su rostro en forma pensativa.

— ¿Camembert… o… burlarme de ti? Hmm… difícil decisión. — Estira sus brazos. — Definitivamente, burlarme de ti. — Sonríe con burla.

La azabache solo niega con la cabeza y vuelve a enterrar la cara entre sus manos.

—No sé qué hare, hace tiempo no me pasaba esto; y tengo sesión de fotos dentro de unas horas.

— ¿Por qué no la cancelas? — Pregunta despreocupado volando a su alrededor.

—No puedo hacer eso. — Dice entre sus manos. — Mi padre quiere que modele esa línea de ropa y Nathalie reservo el lugar de la sesión desde hace tres meses. No puedo llegar y decir. — Eleva su rostro y usa sus manos como títeres. — No puedo hacer la sesión porque la ola de mala suerte que me persigue desde siempre se le dio por aparecer justo este día. ¡Jamás me creerían!

Mientras Marinette contaba lo que sucedería, Plagg se estaba limpiando la oreja.

— ¿Qué decías? — Pregunta el kwami negro.

—Para que me molesto en contarte. —Suspira con resignación. — Bueno, creo que ya tengo que salir de aquí, dudo que algo malo pase.

Al levantarse y abrir la puerta del cubículo, la puerta se cae por la mala colocación de pernos haciendo que Marinette mire asustada y preocupada aquella pieza de madera. Por suerte nadie estaba en los baños, el kwami a su lado quien miraba igual sorprendido la puerta caída, miro a la azabache quien se mantenía estoica; y con una sonrisa sarcástica que no puede controlar Plagg pone su manita en su hombro.

— ¿Decías?

 **… ... ...**

 **… ... ...**

—Adrien.

Traga saliva al escuchar la voz de su padre.

—Tu madre quiere llevarte al médico.

Niega con la cabeza asustado.

—Piensa que aun eres un bebe pequeño y necesitas de todos los cuidados necesarios.

Asiente con la cabeza lentamente.

—Pero…

Lo observa expectante.

—Yo…

Y aquí tenemos a Gabriel Agreste, quien está parado en la habitación de su hijo quien lo observa con una mezcla de susto y duda (lo cual lo divierte) sentado sobre el puff verde.

—Te traje paracetamol e ibuprofeno. — Le deja una bolsita blanca a su lado. — Creo que con esto te mejoraras. — Coloca una mano sobre su cabeza y le da unas cantas palmaditas.

En eso pasan unos minutos de silencio incomodo.

—Y… ¿Le dirás a tu madre que te cuide bien?

—Si, padre; no te preocupes.

—Bien, entonces… ¿Quieres… que miremos el nuevo especial ese de la tele donde sale la chica que te gusta? Eh… ¿Cómo se llama?

—Marinette, papá — Dice con la cara roja. — Y no me gusta.

Gabriel mira a su hijo con una ceja alzada, con lo cual Adrien solo baja la cabeza avergonzado.

—Tal vez me gusta un poco.

La risa de su padre hace que se avergüence más, si eso es posible. De nuevo su padre coloca una mano sobre su cabeza.

—No sé si deba preocuparme de que te parezcas tanto a tu madre.

— ¿Eso qué quiere decir?

—Después te lo diré hijo, después te lo diré.

….

…..

Al terminar las clases, Marinette fue corriendo a su auto para que no pasara ninguna desgracia más. Ahora ya casi es momento de que inicie la sesión de fotos.

—Marinette. — Nathalie entra a su camerino, y Plagg se esconde entre el maquillaje. — Espero que estés tranquila, no te olvides que las fotos serán para la nueva campaña que estamos esperando lanzar desde hace medio año y todo tiene que ser perfecto. — Mira hacia la azabache quien asiente en respuesta. — Tu padre confía mucho en esta sesión, y te estará apoyando desde lejos ya que tiene una junta en Boston ahora. Así que tranquila, no te pongas nerviosa. Si algo sale mal se retrasara el lanzamiento. — Abre la puerta para salir, pero antes se voltea a mira a Marinette por última vez. — Suerte, Marinette.

Al cerrar la puerta, deja a una Marinette más pálida que una hoja de papel.

—Plagg. — Llama con voz temblorosa.

— ¿Hm? — Vuela hasta ella.

—Tengo miedo.

Coloca una manita sobre su hombro.

—Lo sé, Marinette, debes temer con razón, y mucha.

—No ayudas en nada, Plagg. — Dice con voz temerosa y molesta.

—Eso también lo sé.

 **… ... ...**

 **… ... ...**

— ¿Qué tanto le ves a esa niña? Parece que esta triste además.

—Padre, no entiendes.

Gabriel levanta una ceja ante lo dicho por Adrien.

Ambos, padre e hijo; estaban sentados en los puff frente a la televisión del cuarto de Adrien, mirando una pasarela de modas. Gabriel porque secretamente le gustaba ver eso (solo su esposa lo sabe) Y Adrien porque Marinette estaba ahí.

—Ella es… es, perfecta. — Dice suspirando.

—Adrien. — Lo llama su padre después de unos minutos. Al tener la atención de su hijo con voz seria dice. — Iras a clases de esgrima.

— ¿Por qué? — Pregunta confundido.

—Porque es necesario. — "Y porque estas medio extraño también hijo, al menos con eso espero que despejes un poco tu mente… me preocupas" Piensa en lo mas profundo de su mente.

Mientras Tikki, quien esta escondida arriba del librero esta destruyendo aldeas enemigas en Clash of Clans.

—No sabía que este juego sería tan divertido, con razón Adrien lo para jugando. — Dice pegada al celular, mientras creaba valquirias y gigantes.

 **….. ... ...**

 **…. ... ...**

En otro lugar, podemos apreciar un set con los trabajadores jalándose de los cabellos por la desesperación. Y también una que otra cosa fuera de lugar.

— ¡Marinette, cuidado con…!

BUM, CRASH, BUM.

— ¡LO SIENTO!

—Y luego dice que yo soy el de la mala suerte. — Dice Plagg comiendo camembert dentro de la mochila de Marinette.


	8. Adrien el stalker: Parte I

**Adrien el stalker: Parte I**

* * *

— _Tengo que decirte algo… es muy importante._

 _Lo dijo de una manera tan seria que la chica en frente de él lo miro con preocupación._

— _¿Qué sucede?_

— _Escúchame bien, por favor— La agarro por los hombros acercándose a ella. — Esto es algo importante y… no puedo seguir ocultándolo._

 _Ella no podía apartar la mirada de esos ojos que la miraban con un brillo especial, de repente el corazón le empezó a martillar en su pecho y sus mejillas se pusieron coloradas. Trago saliva esperando que el chico hablara._

 _El tomo suspiro profundo antes de continuar. — Quiero decirte que tú me gustas._

 _Abrió los ojos de par a par. Intento emitir algún sonido pero de su boca no salía nada, por ende el continuo._

— _Tú me has gustado desde hace mucho tiempo, y aunque cuando nos conocimos no fue de la mejor manera de hacerlo… yo, he llegado a ver cada cosa buena en ti, lo que eres, tus virtudes tus imperfecciones, me gusta todo de ti. Yo de verdad te quiero Ma…_

— _Basta. — Hablo por fin interrumpiéndolo. — No me conoces en realidad. — Se soltó de su agarre y retrocedió. — No conoces otra cosa que la cara que he estad mostrándole a todo el mundo, yo en realidad no soy así._

— _Pero… — Intento acercarse a ella, pero solo logro que la chica se alejara mas de él._

— _No sigas, por favor. Yo solo te veo como un amigo… porque yo... ¡Yo amo a alguien más!_

 _Grito llevándose una mano al pecho._

 _El chico la miro con absoluta sorpresa y dolor. Sorpresa de saber que alguien más ocupara su corazón y dolor de no ser ese alguien. Bajo la mirada al suelo en señal de derrota_

— _Siempre serás mi amigo. — Ella se acerco y agarrándolo de las mejillas izo que la mirara a la cara. — Discúlpame por solo poder darte mi amistad, no quiero ser la responsable de tu dolor y espero de todo corazón, que, encuentres a la chica indicada para ti._

 _Sin decir más palabras ella abandono la habitación, dejando a un chico con el corazón destrozado dentro de ella._

— ¡NOOOO!... ¡POR QUÉEEEEEEEEEE! ¡ERES UNA IDOTA MARGARITA ROSALES DE LA CAMPIÑA, TE ODIO POR ILUCIONAR A JUAN JAVIER DE LA SANTISIMA SIERRA, ASI NO SE JUEGA! ¡NO SE JUEGA ASI!

Plagg estaba llorando con un pañuelo en su nariz soplándose los mocos para después botarlo al piso con el resto y sacar otro de la caja a su lado para volver a repetir la acción.

En eso Marinette entra por la puerta y mira al kwami negro con sorpresa antes de suspirar y cerrar la puerta. Eso se gana por acceder a que habiliten el canal mexicano.

—Hola Plagg, ¿Qué paso ahora? — Pregunto señalando al televisor una vez que se acerco a él.

Plagg volteo a mirarla con tristeza.

—La muy maldeta de de Margarita rechazo a Juan después que él le dijo lo que sentía. — Y volvió a soplarse la nariz con un pañuelo.

— ¿Maldeta? — Levanto una ceja no entendiendo bien lo último.

—Para no decir algo mas pues, ¿No que eras una prodigio?

Marinette dejo pasar la ofensa a segundo plano y se lanzo al sofá con un suspiro y con una sonrisa en el rostro antes de sacar su celular y ver los mensajes nuevos.

—Mpfff. — Plagg luchaba por salir de debajo de la peliazul. Hasta que pudo sacar la cabeza. — ¡Sácate de encima estas gorda! — Grito asfixiado.

— ¿Ah? Ups, lo siento Plagg. — Marinette se movió de lado dejando salir a Plagg. — No te escuche, disculpa, estoy en otras cosas.

Ante eso el kwami negro miro con interés a su portadora, antes de volar hasta al lado de cara y mirar los mensajes, se aburrió después de una hora de ver la conversación de Marinette con la periodista precoz y la narcisista.

Saco un queso de quien sabe dónde y miro a la joven que estaba como amarrada al celular antes de hablar.

—Marinette. — Llamo, la mencionada lo miro un momento y el aprovecho eso. — ¿Qué tal te fue en tu "tarde de chicas"? — Por la cual la chica lo dejo en casa después de la escuela. — No me has contado nada.

La peliazul rio, movió sus dedos sobre el teclado de su celular antes de dejarlo a un lado de ella y levantarse e ir hacia su armario y sacar Su pijama, pues ya era casi hora de dormir, y una tolla.

—Fue fantástico, veras…

 **… …**

 **…. …**

Al llegar la _Galería Lafayette*_ llamo a Alya y a Chloé para hacerles saber que ya estaba ahí. En menos de un minuto ambas aparecieron abrazándose a los respectivos brazos de Marinette cada una, y como siempre, se pusieron a discutir.

Pero lo que ninguna de ellas sabia, era que cierto rubio disfrazado las miraba de lejos junto a otro chico.

 **….. …..**

 **…. …..**

—Me puedes decir otra vez qué hacemos aquí. — hablo un chico disfrazado con una peluca de color negro vestido de una camisa a cuadros negra y roja, unos jeans oscuros y converse rojos

—Espiando a Marinette. — Respondió con simpleza el otro, con una peluca color castaño oscuro, camiseta amarilla, jeans azul marino y zapatillas blancas.

— ¿Y, por que te estoy ayudando?

—Dijiste que no tenas nada mejor que hacer y necesitabas inspiración.

—A nomas si es cierto.

Después de unos segundos el de peluca negra volvió a hablar.

— ¿Y qué haremos con exactitud?

–Pues… — Se puso a pensar unos segundos antes de encogerse de hombro. — No sé, pero las seguiremos hasta que hagamos algo, con exactitud.

—Ah…

Ambos se quedaron unos momentos en silencio viendo al trío de amigas que seguían paradas cerca de la puerta de entrada hablando sobre algo, ¿por qué las chicas se tardan tanto en moverse?

— ¿Adrien, y si nos vamos?

—No, Nathaniel, dijiste que ibas a ayudarme e ibas a conseguir tu inspiración y eso haremos. — Hablo con decisión el rubio disfrazado.

—Pero…

— ¡Mira, ya se están moviendo!

Lo jalo del brazo poniéndose en marcha

 **….. …**

 **…. …..**

¿Qué como estos dos están haciendo esto?

Pues, para saber eso tendremos que retroceder hasta esta mañana, en la escuela.

 _Era el receso de clases y nuestro rubio preferido estaba sentado en la banca del patio del colegio reflexionando sobre algo muy, pero muy importante._

" _Este calvo ya es y este lo será A luego P lueg rapear, si no tienes dinero ve al cajero ya A luego P lueg rapear, Ven más cerca y mírame bailar si a bailar, ardillas, ardillas, ven más cerca y mírame bailar si a bailar, esto nunca debe terminar."_

— _Hola Adrien._

 _El mencionado levanto la cabeza saliendo de su filosófico pensamiento, mirando hacia arriba hacia quien lo saludaba._

— _Hola Nathaniel. — Ambos chocaron los puños. — ¿Qué cuentas tomate?_

 _Le molesto una vez que este se sentó a su lado abrazando su cuaderno de dibujo._

— _Neh…Me quede sin inspiración. Nada nuevo, oxigenado._

 _Ambos se rieron. Porque así es la amistad de estos dos. Nadie la entiende, y creo que tampoco ellos._

— _Como vas con los dibujos. — Le preguntó quitándole su libro, viendo los dibujos de su contenido. — Vaya, has mejorado harto. — Le comento devolviéndole el cuaderno._

— _No es para tanto. — Hablo con un deje de tristeza._

 _Adrien se dio cuenta por lo que decidió animarlo con sus antiguos juegos, y por los cuales recibieron muchos castigos también._

— _¿Qué paso con esos ánimos, emo, tu ya estabas dejando de ser así? — Dijo en un tono de chiste._

 _El pelirrojo al darse cuenta sonrió divertido y le siguió el juego. — Lo sé, lo se, pero cierto amigo cabello Pantene me ha dejado de hablar por irse a botar babas por el suelo que pisa cierta chica._

— _¡Me ofendes! — Se llevo una mano dramáticamente al corazón. — ¡Jamás sería capaz de algo asi!_

 _Ambos de nuevo se rieron._

 _El pelirrojo dándose cuenta que algo no estaba bien pregunto:_

— _¿Y mi remplazo?_

 _Adrien dejando de reír. Lo miro. — Se fue de viaje a ver a unos familiares. ¿Y no sería al revés lo último? — Cuestiono divertido_

— _Yo, estimado, soy mucho para ser un reemplazo._

— _Aja, lo que lo mucho diga, ¿Nos sentamos juntos en clase?_

— _Eh… ¿Hay algo mejor?_

— _Mejor que yo no creo. — Dijo con falsa modestia._

— _Pfft. Hay Dios mio. No maduras ¿verdad? — Dijo aguantándose la risa._

— _¿Eso no es para las plantas?_

— _Contigo, si, si lo es._

 _Ya una vez en colases, la maestra de historia tubo un inconveniente por lo cual dejo el aula, y por ende, a los alumnos sin profesor. Lo que significa, libertad para charlar._

— _¡Marinette va ir conmigo!_

— _¡No, oh, va ir conmigo!_

 _Y aquí tenemos el día a día del trío de chicas, conformado por una rubia, una castaña y una peliazul._

— _¡Acaso tu cerebro no puede funcionar, Marinette dijo que iba ir conmigo! — Grito Chloé._

— _¡Mi cerebro funciona bien, el tuyo es el que no funciona con tanto fijador que llevas en el pelo!_

— _¡UHHH! — gritaron en coro los demás._

— _¡Solo estas celosa por que Marinette prefiere ir conmigo al centro comercial que a tu absurda convención de frikis!_

— _¡¿Celosa yo? de quien, si no veo hay nadie a quien celar!_

— _¡Claro que no hay, yo solo veo a una ardida que le cuesta aceptar que perdió!_

— _¡ESO DOLIO! — Otra vez gritaron los demás._

— _¡¿Cómo te atreves?!_

— _¡Porque me atrevo!_

— _¡PELEA DE GATAS! — Grito Kim._

— _¡CALLENSE! — Por fin intervin Marinette. — ¡Y ustedes dos, compórtense por favor! — Miro a Alya y a Chloé con enojo. — Voy a salir con ambas hoy, pero no a los lugares que ustedes quieren._

— _Pero…_

— _Chloé. — Miro en forma de advertencia a la rubia. — Iremos a la Galería Lafayette las tres y se acabo esta discusión. — Dijo con una dulce sonrisa, que más que dulce, daba miedo. — ¿Entendieron? — Les dijo a sus amigas._

— _S-si. — Dijeron ambas._

 _La peliazul miro a todos en el curso y con su sonrisa nada dulce pregunto: — ¿Alguien más quiere decir algo?_

 _Todos negaron y se sentaron._

— _Bien. — Dijo ella alegre y se volvió a sentar._

 _En eso, Adrien miro a Nathaniel quien se encontraba temblando a su lado, lo llamo hasta que este le hizo caso._

— _¿Quieres recuperar tu inspiración perdida?_

— _¿Por qué? — Lo miro con curiosidad._

— _Tengo un plan. — Dijo con una sonrisa picara el rubio._

— _Eh… ¿Debería preocuparme?_

— _Nah… creo. — Eso último no escucho el pelirrojo._

— _Ok, ¿Cuál es tu plan? — Pregunto curioso._

 _Adrien pensó un poco hasta que se le ocurrió algo._

— _En la salida te lo digo, pero solo diré que necesitaremos disfraces._

 _El pelirrojo asintió._

— _Ok, disfraces… espera ¿qué?_

 **… _._**

 ** _..._**

 _¡Feliz año nuevo a todos! Que este año sea mucho mejor que el anterior para todos._

 _Bueno ¿Qué les pareció? Tomen estos caps como un especial. Que, de verdad espero que les haya parecido gracioso. Disculpen los errores ortográficos._

 _Sin mas, me despido._

 _Chao._


	9. Adrien el stalker: Parte II

**Adrien el stalker: Parte II**

* * *

 **….**

 _A la salida, Adrien cumplió con lo que dijo. Arrastro a Nathaniel a su casa, después de que este llamara a la suya diciendo que iba a estar en casa del rubio hasta tarde. Lo bueno de ser amigos por mucho tiempo es que sus padres se conocían y podían mantener esa confianza de que estaría bien… ah, y también el era un buen hijo._

 _Al entrar en la sala Adrien vio la nota en la mesa de café con la letra de su madre, diciendo que ambos salieron por unos asuntos, los cuales no menciono, y que le dejo repollo horneado como cena porque iban a llegar tarde._

 _El rubio arrugo la nariz ante lo último._

— _Odio el repollo. — Murmuro con asco._

— _¿Qué fue? — Pregunto Nathaniel atrás de él._

 _En respuesta Adrien le paso la nota y se fue a la cocina._

— _No le veo lo malo, a mi me gusta el repollo. — Comento encogiéndose de hombros._

— _Es que no has probado el de mi mamá. — Respondió el rubio invitándole un vaso con jugo. — El día en que alguien se lo coma sin sufrir alguna indigestión, juro, de verdad, que limpiare toda la casa solo y trabajare gratis para mis padres por seis meses seguidos. — Alzo los brazos agrandando sus palabras._

— _Dramático. — Replico el pelirrojo divertido._

 _Se sentó en el sofá y bebió el vaso con jugo para devolvérselo a Adrien._

— _¿Y cuál es tu plan para que me llegue la inspiración, si se puede saber?_

— _Es uno que nos beneficiara a los dos por igual, Nathaniel. — Al ver la cara del pelirrojo estallo en risas. — No es nada de eso idiota. — Le lanzo un cojín que tenía en mano. — No eres mi tipo además. — Se cruzo de brazos sonriendo. — Yo hare una cosa muy importante y crucial, y tú, mientras me ayudas y ves todo eso te llegara algo de inspiración, creo._

 _Ante eso la única respuesta de Nathaniel fue levantar una ceja._

— _¿Ah?_

 **…. ….**

 **… ….**

—Ni muerto entrare ahí, te quedas solo Adrien.

Hizo un ademan de irse que fue detenido por el rubio que lo sujeto del hombro.

—Vamos Nathaniel, no es tan malo… solo será u momento. ¡Ayuda a tu infeliz amigo a ser feliz!

—Pues que mi infeliz amigo siga estando infeliz porque yo no entrare ahí. — Dijo enojado señalando el local a unos metros de ellos.

Y la razón de la discusión de estos es que Marinette, Alya y Chloé entraron, porque la ultima las arrastro, a una tienda con el título de _´´seulement l´ filles*´´_ y por ende, el lugar estaba repleto de chicas sin ningún chico adentro, y, como el que tiene más sentido común de los dos chicos es el pelirrojo obvio que este no quiso entrar y jalo a su amigo llevándoselo a una distancia prudente del lugar al verlo casi entrar con cara de enamorado.

—Además. — Prosiguió Nathaniel. — Supuestamente vinimos de incognito, por algo estos absurdos disfraces, señor obvio.

Le dio un zape a Adrien que hizo que la peluca castaña se moviera y dejara ver su cabello rubio.

—Pero que te... ¡estúpida, mi disfraz idiota! — Dijo indignado acomodándose la peluca como pudo.

—Idiota tu, idiota.

—No, idiota tu.

—No, idiota tu

—Idiota tu.

—Tú eres mas idiota que yo.

—No, tú lo eres mas que yo.

—Tú lo eres mucho más.

—Tú eres mucho más.

—Lo dices porque no ves lo idiota que estas siendo ahora.

—Eso lo dices tú, porque el que idiota que casi revela mi identidad eres tú.

—El idiota que nos obligo a venir disfrazado eres tus, idiota.

—No te negaste en ningún momento, idiota.

—Porque supuestamente te iba ayudar Idiota.

—Pero no me quieres ayudar a entrar idiota.

—No entrare a un lugar solamente de chicas idiota.

—Idiota tu.

—Idiota tu.

—Ambos son idiotas.

Ambos voltearon sorprendidos ante la nueva voz incluida en su discusión.

Un chica cabello castaño claro de ojos marrones que masticaba un chicle los miraba con aburrimiento.

— ¿Disculpa? — El primero en hablar fue Adrien.

La chica hizo una pelota de chicle que reventó en el rostro del rubio antes de responder. Se coloco una mano en su cintura y los miro con burla.

—Que ambos son idiotas. Son las únicas personas en todo el lugar que están discutiendo en frente a un establecimiento desoló chicas, y, eso amigos míos, es raro. — Dijo lo ultimo llevando su mano izquierda cerca de su boca para disimular un secreto. — Así que síganme el juego si no quieren que alguien de seguridad se los lleve. — Con su pulgar señalo disimuladamente a un guardia que estaba mirando fijamente en dirección hacia ellos.

— ¿De qué…?

Pero la pregunta de Nathaniel quedo en el aire al momento en que la chica lo abrazo a el con su brazo izquierdo y con el derecho abrazo a Adrien por los hombros.

— ¡Gracias por venir a verme! — Dijo en voz alta sonriendo y les guiño el ojo derecho en señal que le siguiera el juego.

—Claro que vendríamos, te lo prometimos. — Hablo Nathaniel primero ya que Adrien seguía en estado de shock.

— ¡Pero ambos son idiotas! — Ella los soltó y se paro en frente de ellos manteniendo el mismo tono fuerte en su voz. — Simplemente me hubieran llamado y yo pida permiso para venir a saludarlos. — Hizo una mueca al ver al guardia de seguridad acercarse a ellos por el rabillo del ojo. —Por algo son mis mejores amigos.

—Lo sentimos. — Nathaniel dijo nervioso llevándose su mano derecha a su nuca. — No queríamos molestarte y ya sabes como es el. — Señalo a Adrien. — De impulsivo.

—Pero si no nos conocem…

La frase quedo inconclusa cuando la chica lo volvió a abrazar pero esta vez por el cuello callándolo y ahorcándolo un poco.

—Jaja… este men nunca cambia. — Dijo riendo nerviosa. — ¿No ves farolito? Tiene esa mala manía de resentirse demasiado.

Al pelirrojo le vino un tic en el ojo al escuchar como lo llamo la chica. — Si, ¿Qué te parece si nos muestras ese lugar donde venden los mejores frapes? Esos que nos comentaste el otro día.

La chica entendió y agarro con un poco más de fuerza al rubio que murmuraba cosas de que no entendía nada, y con el falso abrazo lo arrastro caminando, con su mano libre agarro la muñeca del pelirrojo.

Caminaron al lado del guardia disimulando tranquilidad con una sonrisa y una charla falsa de cómo le fue a la chica.

Al llegar a un lugar donde venden café, abierto para que al pasar uno pueda sentarse y disfrutar de un café in la necesidad de entrar en un local; se sentaron y dieron un largo suspiro.

La chica se estiro de brazos y rio divertida frente a la mirada curiosa de Adrien y Nathaniel.

—Eso fue divertido. — Susurro con una sonrisa. — Y bien. Creo que por ayudarlos merezco saber qué era lo que hacían los dos. — Los miro aun con una sonrisa.

—Nada. — Adrien respondió rápido.

La peli castaña levanto una ceja ante eso.

—Pues "nada" no parecía. — Replico divertida. — Al parecer no han visto que dice mi ropa no.

Ante lo dicho ambos miraron la camiseta negra de la chica, la cual tenía en bordado rosado la palabra ´´seulement l´ filles´´ en ella. La peli castaña rio al ver la cara que pusieron ambos, ¡se había puesto hasta morada!

—T-t-tú t-t-tr-traba…

—Bingo. — Interrumpió el tartamudeo del rubio. — Y vi todo su teatro también~ Así que… ¿qué hacían allí?

Nathaniel suspiro y se puso a contar como habían llegado a esto. Desde el principio

 **… …**

 **… …**

Mientras tanto con las chicas, las cosas que hacían eran ligeramente mas "tranquilas."

Habían entrado en la tienda donde Chloé las arrastro y salieron de ellas con: Chloé con tres bolsas, Marinette con una al igual que Alya. Ya una vez saliendo del establecimientos se hallaron con una muy, pero muy extraña.

—Idiota tu.

—Tú eres mas idiota que yo.

Un peli castaño y un pelinegro se estaban discutiendo a unos metros de ellas, empujándose debes en cuando. Alya, como reportera buena que es les saco una foto rápida.

— ¿Para qué vas a necesitar una foto de esos dos idiotas?

Le pregunto Chloé con una mueca.

—Nunca se sabe. — Alya se encogió de hombros. — Puede ser una pelea de amor y nosotras ni cuenta. — Movió las cejas de manera sugerente.

—No puedo creer que te usted el boys lo…

— ¿Pelea de amor? — Marinette interrumpió a sus amigas y las miro con ojos curiosos.

Las dos tragaron saliva ante esos ojos curiosos e inocentes con la que la peli azul las miraba, se miraron entre ellas un momento antes de que Alya sea la primera en hablar.

—Pues… es cuando…

— ¡Se nos está siendo tarde para mirar otras cosas! — Interrumpo dramáticamente Chloé. — Y ya tengo suficiente con tener que compartir a Marinette contigo. — Agarro del brazo a Marinette jalándola del brazo hasta un restaurante cercano, seguidas de Alya.

— ¿Qué hacemos aquí? — Pregunto Marinette una vez que se sentaron.

—Nada, simplemente me dio sed y quería tomar un jugo. Marinette~ ¿Podrías comprar los jugos para nosotras por fa? Prometo que te lo pago cuando vuelvas. ¿Si~? — Le dijo con excesiva ternura.

Y a Marinette no le quedo más que aceptar, le pregunto a Alya que era lo que quería antes de ir y dejarlas a las dos solas.

Después de un momento de silencio. Chloé fue la primera en hablar tratando a Alya.

— ¿Cómo puedes casi decirle?

—Algún día lo sabrá, mejor decirle ahora que traumarla después. Hasta tú sabes de eso. — Enfatizo el "tu."

—P-pero ¡No así! — Dijo roja. — Ella es muy inocente todavía. No le podemos hacer esto.

—Mira, yo le pienso decir. Pero sutilmente.

Chloé la miro extrañada.

— ¿Sutilmente?

—Aja. — Asintió con la cabeza. — He oído que en unos pisos mas arriba hay una tienda de comics, anime y manga.

— ¿Y eso qué? — Cuestiono con falso desinterés la rubia mirando sus uñas antes de abrir los ojos con sorpresa y apoyar ambas manos sobre la mesa. — ¡¿No pensaras…?! — Susurro consternada.

— ¡No! – Respondió de la misma manera Alya. — Pensaba mostrarle un nuevo anime que ha salido recién y… no sé, digamos… que, la introduciré en un mundo nuevo. — Hablo mirando de un lado a otro fingiendo inocencia.

Chloé levanto una ceja ante eso.

— ¿Qué le mostraras?

Alya mostro una sonrisa entusiasmada y la miro a los ojos. — Es un nuevo anime, se centra en el patinaje artístico sobre hielo.

— ¿No te refieres a…?

— ¿Lo conoces? — Pregunto con picardía.

—Creo. Esta un ruso hay ¿Tal vez? — Pregunto divertida.

—Y un japonés también. — Levanto y bajo ambas cejas.

—No te lo creo.

—Pues créeme.

— ¡Yuri on Ice! — Gritaron ambas al mismo tiempo apoyando las manos sobre la mesa. — ¡Kyaaa~!

Y ambas se volvieron a sentar llevando sus manos a sus mejillas sonriendo ilusionadas. Mientras todos en el restaurante las miraban con rareza.

—Esa va ser nuestra próxima parada. — Afirmo Chloe aun sonriendo.

—Por supuesto. — Añadió Alya de la misma forma.

Mientras que Marinette las veía desde la caja pagando los jugos con una sonrisa de vergüenza ajena por el espectáculo que armaron sus amigas.

—Qué bueno que ya se estén llevando mejor. — Murmuro ajena al plan de ellas dos.

 **…. ….**

 **…. ….**

—Entonces, déjame ver si entendí.

Y en otro lado Nathaniel acababa de contar toda la historia hasta este punto a la peli castaña que solamente asentía cuando era debido en los momentos de la historia.

—El rubio enamorado está siguiendo a la chica que le gusta para saber mas de ella y ver que no le pase nada, en parte también, para saber que tipo de cosas le gusta más a ella.

—Aja. — Asintió Adrien.

—Y tú. — Señalo a Nathaniel. — Estas aquí para ayudar al idiota de tu amigo, y también, para recuperar o inspirarte para tu siguiente gran obra de arte.

—Podría decirse. — Respondió el pelirrojo.

La chica tomo aire antes de hablar. — Primero que nada, tú. — Señalo a Adrien. — Eres un stalker completo, si la chica te descubre solamente la asustaras y te pondrá una orden de restricción y ahí se acabara tu historia de amor querido. — Adrien bajo la cabeza algo triste. — —Y tú. — Ahora señalo a Nathaniel. — No necesitas meterte en esto, podrías sacar inspiración hasta de una papa si quieres.

—No es tan fácil. — Murmuro el pelirrojo.

—Pero por otra parte… — Suspiro. — Estas loco por la chica, y se nota que no eres mala persona, imbécil tal vez, pero no mala persona.

—Uh… ¿gracias?

—Y tú eres un gran amigo acompañándolo.

—Lo sé. Merezco un premio siendo que el sinvergüenza que esta sentad a mi lado me remplazo por un moreno.

— ¡Ya habíamos hablado de esto! — Se quejo Adrien. — Y no es momento de discutir eso ahora.

Nathaniel se cruzo de brazos y volteo la cara.

La chica se rio interrumpiéndolos y ambos se pusieron rojos de vergüenza.

—Y si todo esto sale bien todos ganan algo. Adrien lo que quiere saber de su chica. — Adrien se sonrojo mas. — Y tu Nathaniel tendrás una gran inspiración para más de mil obras con todo esto. — El pelirrojo movió la cabeza de un lado a otro aceptándolo. — Y como me dan pena les ayudare. — Dijo aplaudiendo y levantándose de la silla.

— ¿Mmm?

Ambos chicos la miraban desconcertados.

—Vámonos, el día se acaba rápido y todavía hay muchos planes que hacer~

Los jalo del brazo a ambos y se pusieron a caminar. La peli castaña con una mirada picara y los dos de atrás con la mirada más extrañada que han tenido en sus vidas.

 **…. ….**

 **…. ….**

 **Extra:**

Algunos se preguntaran ¿Dónde está la voz de la razón de Adrien? Ósea, Tikki. Y lo que paso fue:

 _El rubio subió apurado a su habitación, lanzo su mochila a su cama donde Tikki salió de ella con unos remolinos en los ojos._

— _¿Adrien? — Lo llamo al verlo metido en su armario hasta la mitad del cuerpo._

— _Dime. — Grito desde allí._

— _No estoy segura de lo que piensas hacer._

— _¿Por qué? — Volvió a gritar en el mismo lugar._

— _Deberías dejar de seguirla y que las cosas sigan su curso. Que el amor verdadero haga lo que tenga que hacer con su destino planeado para ustedes y… ¿Adrien, ¡Me estas escuchando?!_

— _Aja. — Murmuro saliendo del armario. No había escuchado nada de lo que Tikki hablo._

— _Entonces, ¿Qué te dije? — Cuestiono volando cerca de él._

— _Bueno… — Movió unas cuantas cosas de su escritorio dejando la ropa que saco de su armario dentro de una bolsa. — Dijiste que yo… — busco en el escritorio algo y saco una cajita negra. — Tenia que… — Se acerco a su televisión/monitor encendiéndola. — Ser mas… — Saco de la caja el disco y lo coloco en el DVD enchufando algunos cables atrás. — Cuidadoso con… — Se movió hacia el otro extremo del escritorio y volvió a buscar algo._

— _Nunca dije nada de ser cuidadoso._

— _¿Ah si?... — Saco una caja de galletas. — Que raro, jure que te había escuchado decir algo así. — Puso el puff verde enfrente la pantalla y dejo la caja de galletas allí. — Lo siento Tikki, ¡Pero mira! — Mostro un control del DVD. — ¡Tara_ ~! _¡Para ti Tikki por ser tan buena conmigo!_

 _En la pantalla se muestra el título de "Sailor Moon" y eso hace que Tikki grite emocionada y abrace a adrien en la mejilla y se vaya a ver hipnotizada la pantalla sentándose en el puff, sacando galletas de la caja y llevándoselas por inercia a su boca._

— _Lo siento Tikki. — Murmuro Adrien con los ojos entrecerrados alejándose y yendo hacia la escotilla de salida. — Pero no puedo dejar que me veas así._

 _Y cerro la escotilla lentamente, dejando a Tikki adentro del cuarto mirando su programa favorito._

 **…. ….**

 **…. ….**

 ** _Galeria Lafayette:_** Se trata de la mayor superficie comercial del mundo occidental y el principal gran almacén europeo por cifra de negocios. Son unos grandes almacenes de París situados en el Noveno Distrito de la capital francesa, en el Bulevar Haussmann. Actualmente reciben más de 20 millones de visitantes al año, es decir, unos 55.000 diarios. (Información sacada de wikipedia) ´´´´todo lo que pase aquí solamente es para temas de diversión ya que en realidad no se que habrá aquí :,v´´´´

 _ **seulement l´ filles:**_ Solamente chicas.

 **…. ….**

 **…. ….**

 **¡Actualización rápida! Creo que es la primera vez xD**

 **Jojojo… ¿Qué tendrá planeado la misteriosa chica? ¿Adrien dejara de ser tan… Adrien? ¿Le mostraran las virtudes de la vida a Marinette? ¿Nathaniel perderá la cabeza?**

 **¡Descúbranlo en, Adrien el Stalker: Parte III!**

 **Mejor que la tele señores, (-inserte meme- Lo mismo pero mas barato xD)**

 **PD: Estaba pensando en hacer un one-shot de estos dos (Adrien y Nathaniel) parecido a este especial pero no se todavía :/**


	10. Adrien el stalker: Parte III

**Adrien el stalker: Parte III**

 **….**

 **….**

Nathaniel quería arrancarse los cabellos debido a la frustración que tenia. Con claro enfado se volcó hacia la loca chica de cabello castaño quien estaba poniéndole un gorro azul marino a Adrien.

—Eres un fraude. — Refunfuño.

La peli castaña se volcó para mirarlo con una ceja alzada y una sonrisa de burla.

—Dije que los iba a ayudar. — Con su dedo índice señalo hacia arriba y guiño un ojo. — Pero nunca especifique cómo, farolito.

Nathaniel tuvo que morderse el labio inferior con fuerza para no soltar alguna tontería. Y el hecho de que Adrien este aun en estado de shock por la repentina ayuda de aquella chica no ayudaba en nada.

Con su dedo índice y pulgar apretó el puente de su nariz. Suspiro, se volcó hacia la chica y Adrien cuando esta dijo que ya estaba todo listo.

— ¡Quedo perfecto~! — Anuncio alegre la castaña con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Nathaniel lanzo un bufido. — Solo me pusiste unas gafas ridículas, y a aquel idiota. — Señalo al rubio. — Solo le has puesto un sombrero y unas muñequeras. ¡¿Dónde está el cambio?! — Dijo exasperado.

La chica se encogió de hombros.

—Están mejores así. — Sacudió sus manos restándole importancia al asunto. — Vámonos.

Jalo de sus muñecas a ambos chicos para salir del pasillo vacio cerca de las escaleras.

 _¿Por qué nadie usa las escaleras?_ Se preguntaba el pelirrojo. La voz de la chica lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos.

—Muy bien. Díganme, ¿Dónde está la famosa Marinette y sus amigas? — Pregunto feliz la chica.

— ¿Y como se supone que vamos a saberlo si...?

— ¡Allí están! — Grito Adrien interrumpiendo al pelirrojo señalando hacia adelante.

Miraron hacia donde el rubio apuntaba, la peli castaña frunció el ceño sin entender y miro para todos lados; al fin y al cabo, la pobre chica no sabía a quién estaban stalkeando. El pelirrojo vio una cabellera rubia con llamativas ropas amarillas empujando a dos chicas delante de ella entrando en una tienda, la primera persona que se le vino a la mente fue: Chloé; suspiro con tristeza. "las habían encontrado" lo que significaba, mas problemas para el.

— ¡Vámonos! — Dijo entusiasmado Adrien.

Esta vez el rubio fue quien jalo a sus compañeros de búsqueda hacia el lugar donde había entrado la peli azul.

El nombre de la tienda estaba en otro idioma. Y los tres supieron de inmediato que se trataba de una tienda de anime y manga.

—El que atiende el lugar es mi amigo. — Hablo la chica de repente. — Y es una persona súper, pero súper atenta a sus clientes. — Enfatizo las palabras abriendo las palmas de sus manos. — Yo lo distraeré un rato; ustedes encárguense de recolectar su querida información. ¿Bien?

Adrien asintió confiado; Nathaniel movió la cabeza hacia un lado, pero acepto. Al entrar, la peli castaña saludo con familiaridad al joven que se encontraba atrás del mostrador; Nathaniel se quedo hipnotizado en un lugar donde se encontraban diversos tipos de mangas y abandono al rubio, dejándolo a su suerte.

Adrien miro a su alrededor, aquel lugar si era grande. Habían varias estanterías donde se encontraban diversos tipos de anime; en las estanterías había un letrero que decía el género en letras grandes de cada anime que se encontraba ahí; Mas atrás estaba la sección de mangas, en la cual podía ver a su traidor amigo revoloteando por todos lados; en un lugar a su derecha, más alejado, habían diversos posters, con lo cual él estaba dudoso en si ir o no, negó con la cabeza enfocándose en para lo que había venido; pudo ver a Marinette junto a Alya y Chloé en la estantería que tenia letras grandes "DEPORTES."

Con cuidado se acerco, fingiendo mirar la estantería mas cercana a ellas, agarro la primera cajita de anime que encontró; fingió que leía el contenido, pero estaba tan inmerso en lo que hablaban las chicas que ni siquiera leyó el contenido de la cajita en sus manos.

Estaban discutiendo en si comprar, además del DVD, unos posters o unos llaveros. No entendía ni un pepino de lo que hablaban, aunque escucho varias veces algo sobre un tal Yuri on Ice, no le tomo mucha importancia ya que más le importaba ver de reojo a Marinette.

Se veía tan tierna como miraba a sus amigas, con el ceño levemente fruncido y la mirada curiosa. ¡Parecía una pequeña niñita! Le daban ganas de sacar su celular y sacarle una foto. Lo hizo

Disimuladamente, con cuidado que nadie se diera cuenta. Disimulo estar viendo algo en su teléfono mientras lo ponía en silencio y sacaba una, dos, tres, cuatro fotos de Marinette con distintas expresiones.

Sonrío, guardo su teléfono en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Dejo la cajita del anime en donde la había sacado y se acerco mucho más al trío de chicas. Volvió a agarrar una cajita de la estantería cercana, sin mirar lo que decía.

Marinette se dio la vuelta, choco contra el pecho de alguien perdiendo el equilibrio. Cerró los ojos esperando sentir el suelo, mas solo sintió que alguien la agarraba de su muñeca y evitaba que cayera.

Parpadeo varias veces al ver al chico enfrente de ella.

—U-u-um… mu-muchas gracias. — Agradeció sonrojada alejándose del chico debido a su torpeza.

—N-no hay de que. — Respondió igual que ella.

Marinette miro al peli castaño que tenia en frente, había algo que le resultaba familiar en aquel chico, aunque no podía saber que era con exactitud.

—Disculpa por eso. — Dijo suavemente. — A veces suelo ser un poco torpe. — Murmuro avergonzada acomodándose un mechón de su cabello que se le había venido a la frente.

Adrien sonrió comprensivamente ante la clara vergüenza de parte de Marinette.

—No hay de qué. — Se llevo la mano libre a su nuca. — Todos nos caemos a veces. — Bromeo ligeramente para hacerla sentir mejor.

La peli azul se rio levemente. — Si, creo que si. Pero en mi caso es más común que extraño. — Miro hacia otro lado. — Disculpa… — El chico la miro a los ojos. — ¿No te conozco de algún lugar?

Adrien sudo frio ante eso.

—N-n-no lo creo. — Tartamudeo con rapidez.

Marinette frunció el ceño. — ¿Seguro?... Juraría haberte visto en alguna parte. — Murmuro pensativa llevándose una mano a su mentón.

—No lo…

— ¡Marinette!

" _Salvado por Chloé, ¿Quién lo diría?"_ Adrien expulso todo el aire contenido. Se tenso de nuevo al ver que como la chica lo miraba, o más bien, miraba el objeto que sostenía. Lo miro con una mirada que no pudo comprender bien que significaba y volcó a ver a la peli azul.

—Vámonos Marinette. No es bueno que hables con estos tipos. — Lo miro de reojo. — Venga, vamos con la cuatro ojos.

Y se llevo a Marinette jalándola del brazo sin oportunidad de decir algo siquiera. Adrien miro confundido donde se había llevado Chloé a la peli azul; miro la caja que tenia en su mano con curiosidad. Decir que su cara estaba roja era poco, era un tomate completo; tanto bullying para Nathaniel había tenido su karma por fin.

Dejo el DVD en el estante que decía en letras vistosas "HENTAI" y procedió a agarrar el famoso Yuri on Ice que llevaron las chicas, para después ir por Nathaniel; quien se encontraba en el recibidor, haciendo tratos con el joven que atendía la tienda, mientras la extraña peli castaña miraba con diversión lo que sucedía frente a ella. Se acerco hasta ellos.

—Mire mi buen hombre, ahorita no cuento con todo el efectivo que usted me pide. Pero ¿no cree que esté llevando yo muchas cosas?

—Si, y todo lo que costara son solo noventa y nueve euros.

Nathaniel silbo ante eso. — ¿No me lo podrías rebajar? Seria tu cliente de por vida.

—Ya no me creo eso. — Se cruzo de brazos el joven. — noventa y nueve euros o nada, niño.

—Noventa y cinco. — Pregunto esperanzado.

—Noventa y nueve.

—Ochenta. — Exclamo alegre el descarado pelirrojo.

El joven del recibidor se rio. — Noventa y nueve.

—Ochenta.

—Noventa y nueve.

—Ochenta. — Coloco sus manos en la mesa del recibidor.

—Noventa y nueve. — El joven imito su acción.

—Ochenta.

Las miradas de Adrien y la chica iban desde Nathaniel hasta el joven repetidas veces.

—Noventa y nueve.

—Ochenta.

—Noventa y nueve.

—Noventa y nueve.

—Ochenta.

— ¡Hecho! — Exclamó Nathaniel alegre.

— ¡No, espera…!

El joven del recibidor al darse cuenta de su error se levanto de su asiento, pero ya era tarde. Nathaniel le dio el dinero al chico, agarro la bolsa que contenía los diversos mangas y corrio.

— ¡VAMONOS A LA VERGA WEY! — Grito el pelirrojo con peluca de cabello negro corriendo fuera de la tienda.

Las carcajadas de la peli castaña no se hicieron de esperar, Adrien también rio. Y el joven que atendía la tienda no sabía si estar molesto o reír al ver el zapato que se le había salido al chico cuando se fue corriendo.

— ¡¿Cómo rayos se le olvida el zapato?! — Pregunto riendo la chica a sus expensas.

Adrien calmo sus risas después de un rato, se acerco al zapato y con sus dedos índice y pulgar alzo el calzado alejándolo de él a una distancia prudente. A veces Nathaniel podía hacerlo reír hasta hacerle doler el estomago. Eso era algo que extrañaba del pelirrojo. Puede que cuando Nino vuelva de su viaje se encontrara con una sorpresa.

—Por Dios. — La chica se seco unas lágrimas que se le habían escapado por reír tanto. — Ese farolito se pasa. — Al ver la cara de su amigo en el recibidor, sonrió levemente. — Tranquilo, Henry. — Le dio un pequeño puñetazo en el hombro. — De verdad va a volver, y te comprara más cosas. Yo conozco a ese idiota. — Mintió descaradamente. — Toma. — Agarro el DVD que Adrien tenía en sus manos. — Me voy a llevar este.

— ¿Otra vez?, ya lo llevaste la semana pasada — Pregunto Henry enarcando una ceja.

—No es para mí. — Guiño un ojo y llevo su dedo a sus labios en señal de silencio. — Es un regalo. — Susurro divertida.

El chico se encogió de hombros y le cobro el anime. Al salir del lugar Adrien le devolvió a la peli castaña lo que había pagado por el DVD, siguieron caminando en busca de Nathaniel.

—Rubiecito. — Adrien la miro. — Te aconsejaría que ese anime que compraste se lo des a una amiga tuya como regalo.

El chico frunció el ceño algo confundido. — ¿Por qué?

—Confía en mí. Va ser lo mejor. — Llevo su mano cerca de su boca como si estuviera a punto de contar un secreto. — Es solo para chicas.

— ¿Eh? — Pregunto mas confundido.

La peli castaña se rio entre dientes.

—Claro que si quieres verlo, no te puedo detener~.

Ella se adelanto mientras tarareaba una canción que nunca había escuchado.

En eso, aunque no entendía a que se refería ella; aprovecho y le pregunto a la chica una duda que tuvo de desde que la conocieron.

—Oye… — La llamo. Ella se volcó hacia él en señal de estarlo escuchando. — ¿Por qué llamaste farolito a Nataniel desde que nos conociste? Digo, no sabias como eran nuestros verdaderos cabellos hasta que te lo dijimos, y después acomodaste las pelucas.

La chica se rio divertida. — Vaya que hoy me estoy divirtiendo mucho~ — Murmuro. — Veras mi querido Adrien, cuando les hable, sus pelucas ya estaban mal colocadas y se les veía su verdadero cabello. — Adrien la miro sorprendido. — Cuando los abrace, se las acomode algo; como para que nadie mas se diera cuenta de que usaban pelucas. — Movió sus manos en un deje de importancia. — Pero ustedes, idiotas, ni cuenta se dieron. — Termino con una sonrisa de lado y coloco una mano en su cadera.

Adrien se sonrojo y miro hacia otro lado, ganándose más risas de parte de la chica.

—Oigan.

La voz de Nathaniel los hizo mirar en su dirección.

El pelirrojo con peluca negra estaba sudado, cansado, y hasta podría decirse que estaba a punto de desmayarse. Había corrido harto tiempo después de huir de la tienda como alma que lleva el akuma; para después soportar las miradas de la gente en el debido a que estaba caminando sin su zapato izquierdo.

— ¿Alguno… tiene mi zapato? — Se rasco la mejilla derecha sonrojado. — No lo encontré en ninguna parte.

—Toma. — Adrien le lanzo el converse a su rostro, y de milagro Nathaniel lo agarro antes de que lo golpeara.

—Gracias. — Farfullo molesto. — ¿Qué haremos ahora? — Pregunto después de haberse puesto el zapato.

La peli castaña y Adrien se encogieron de hombros.

Los tres se miraron entre si, después lanzaron un suspiro muy largo. Habían perdido el rastro de Marinette; decidieron caminar un rato para ver si las podían hallar. En eso, Nathaniel se acordó de algo importante que quería preguntar.

—Oye… chica extraña. — Llamo agarrándole de su muñeca.

— ¿Hum?

—Se que no es importante, pero… ¿Cuál es tu nombre? No nos lo has dicho desde que te conocemos. — La peli castaña movió su cabeza a un lado. — No me mires así. Tú sabes nuestros nombres. Y llamarte todo el rato chica extraña me es algo incomodo, ¿Tu qué opinas, Adrien? — Miro al rubio quien asintió.

—Tienes razón. — Ahora ambos chicos la miraron con curiosidad. — ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Ja…ja~ Tienen razón. Bueno, lamento haberme olvidado de ese pequeño detalle. Me llamo...

El sonido de un celular hizo que se quedara en silencio. La chica saco del bolsillo de su pantalón su teléfono, les hizo una seña a ambos chicos para que se quedaran callados y contesto.

— ¿Hola?... ¡Ah, eres tú! — Exclamo alegre. — Ups… lo olvide. Ya, ya, tranqui, ya estoy de ida… No… Ha~ — Se llevo una mano a su boca. — ¡Maldito viejo de…!... ok, ok, me calmo, me calmo… Si, si no lo olvido… Púdrete… — Adrien y Nathaniel se observaron extrañados. — Yo igual te quiero… si, ok... bueno, bye~

En eso colgó la llamada y miro en disculpa a los chicos que la miraban sin comprender nada.

—Sorry chicos, me tengo que ir. — Les dio un beso en la mejilla. — Los veo más tarde; encárguense de lo demás y me cuentan. Chao~

Y se fue corriendo hacia el elevador mientras sacudía su mano en forma de despedida.

— ¿Nathaniel? — Hablo Adrien después de un rato.

—Dime.

— ¿Entendiste algo de lo que paso?

El pelirrojo negó con la cabeza.

—Nah, nadita de nada. — Respondió con cara de póker. — ¿Tu?

—Si tú no entendiste peor yo viejo. — Contesto igual que Nathaniel.

Ambos se quedaron un momento en silencio. Adrien fue el primero en decir algo.

—Creo que eso fue lo más raro hasta ahora

Nathaniel asintió.

—Mejor ya vámonos a seguir a lo que vinimos. Andando stalker. — Le molesto.

— ¡Oye!

 **….**

 **….**

—Mañana vamos a ir a tu casa en la noche, Marinette. — Dijo Alya, caminando a su izquierda alegre cargando una bolsa en su mano izquierda.

— ¿A-a la mía? — Pregunto confundida.

—Obvio. — Dijo Chloé a su derecha. — A dónde mas sino. — Dijo divertida. — Tengo que estar presente cuando mires la serie. No a la nada fuimos a comprarla.

Marinette elevo su mano derecha viendo la bolsa donde estaba la ropa que compro y el disco que sus amigas estaban tan entusiasmada que ella compre.

— ¿Te refieres a esto?

—Claro. ¿A que mas sino? — Alya respondió burlesca. — Tengo que tomarte varias fotos cuando lo veas. — Mostro su celular.

Mientras Alya y Chloé reían en complicidad, Marinette se preguntaba donde metería a Plagg.

" _Tal vez lo extorsione con camembert y lo encierre en el vestidor. Sí, creo que eso funcionara"_ Estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuando pararon en frente de aquella tienda de cosméticos.

 **…..**

 **…..**

Mientras tanto con Adrien y Nathaniel.

Ambos chicos caminaban mirando hacia todos lados en busca de las chicas.

Nathaniel se volcó hacia el rubio para decirle que mejor se fueran a buscar algo que a ellos les gustara, o también ir a comer algo, porque se moría de hambre. Cuando lo vio, se sorprendió al verlo con una expresión de tristeza infinita mirando hacia una tienda de cosméticos a unos tres metros de ellos.

Observo que era lo que tenía a Adrien en ese estado, Sonrió algo divertido.

Marinette estaba en aquel lugar, en frente de ella estaba un chico que le conversaba animadamente sobre algo mientras la peli azul se ponía nerviosa y miraba hacia otro lado. Cualquiera se daría cuenta que el tipo le estaba ofreciendo aquellos cosméticos que tenía en sus manos mientras se los mostraba a ella y a sus amigas, quienes estaban atrás de ella. También se notaba que Marinette estaba siendo presionada a comprar algo debido a que su rubia amiga la empujaba repetidamente a ver lo que el chico le mostraba.

Pero su amigo no era cualquiera. Su amigo era un imbécil.

—Oye, Adrien. — Este lo miro con su semblante triste. — ¿Qué quieres que hagamos ahora? — Cuestiono solo para escuchar que iba a decir él.

Adrien sonrió melancólico.

—Vámonos a casa, Nathaniel. Fui un tonto al venir aquí.

Nathaniel bufo divertido. — Tu sí que estas requeté idiota si piensas que nos vamos a ir ahora. — Adrien lo miro sin ninguna expresión. — Mírala. —Agarro su cabeza e hizo que mirara en dirección a la tienda. — El tipo solo le quiere vender esas burreras. ¿Y tú te pones a moquear? — Soltó su cabeza y se burlo.

—Pero…

—Nada de peros. — Negó con su mano derecha. — Me hiciste poner esta ridícula peluca, hiciste que una loca extraña nos ayudara, casi me metes en una tienda para mujeres, ¡me dejaste andando sin un maldito zapato por todo este lugar! — Con sus dedos enumeraba cada cosa.

—Lo sé. — Dijo, aun decaído. — Pero lo que pasa es que…

Natahniel lo agarro por los hombros y lo jaloneo varias veces.

—Muy bien Agreste, me vas a escuchar. — Dijo ya hartándole la paciencia. — Tú amas a esa chica ¿no?

—Sí, pero ella… — Dijo de la misma forma melancólica que hace un rato.

Nathaniel lo volvió a jalonear.

—Tú amas a esa chica ¿o no? — Volvió a preguntar.

—Sí. — Admitió por fin.

— ¿Quieres abrazarla?

—Sí. — Dijo un poco mas mejor.

— ¿Quererla?

—Ya dije que sí. — Dijo algo avergonzado.

— ¿Besarla?

— ¡Eso es privado!

Grito Adrien todo rojo.

—Pues entonces sigamos con el plan~.

Nathaniel dijo lo ultimo cantando.

Adrien rio.

—Estás loco. ¿Estás mirando mucha televisión últimamente, no?

—Meh. — Se encogió de hombros. — Bueno, ¿Vamos a seguir con esto o no? — Mostro su puño.

—Por supuesto. — Respondió decidido chocando los puños.

Ambos suspiraron. Se quedaron unos momentos así, hasta que las personas que pasaban los miraban extraños debido a que Nathaniel aun tenia sujetado por los hombros a Adrien. Se separaron rápido haciendo señas de asco.

—Bueno. — Adrien hablo. — Ahora vamos a seguir siguiendo a Marinette y…

Pero Marinette y sus amigas ya no estaban en aquel lugar.

— ¡NO DE NUEVO! — Gritaron ambos.

 **…..**

 **…..**

Alya miraba hacia atrás repetidas veces mientras caminaban. Cosa que llamo la atención de Chloé a lo cual cuestiono:

— ¿Qué miras tanto, gorda?

Si las miradas mataran, Chloé ya no estaría en este mundo.

—Tengo la sensación de que nos están siguiendo desde hace rato. — Murmuro.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Ah? ¿De qué hablas? — Cuestiono Chloé.

Alya negó con la cabeza levemente.

—Debe de ser solo mi imaginación. — Dijo mirando hacia el frente. — ¿Marinette?

— ¿Si?

—Que te parece, ¿si el próximo lugar a donde vamos lo eliges tú? — Dijo alegre.

— ¿En serio? — Cuestiono alegre.

—Claro. — Sonrió.

—Pero yo quiero…

El jalón de cabello que recibo de Alya hizo que Chloé tuviera que morderse el labio para no gritar. En venganza ella le hizo lo mismo.

— ¡Ay! — Chillo Alya. — ¡Chloé…! — Suspiro calmándose. — Chloé… — Su mirada cambio a una de falsa dulzura. — Nosotras ya fuimos a los lugares que queríamos, ahora le toca a Marinette escoger.

La de cabello rubio iba a responder con algún comentario mordaz, pero al ver a Marinette, quien se encontraba cohibida entre ellas dos ya que la peli azul estaba en el medio, cerro la boca y miro hacia otro lado.

—Que Marinette escoja. — Murmuro despacio.

La mencionada sonrió abiertamente, miro hacia todos lados y se acordó de algo que quería hacer al venir a la galería.

—Hay un lugar que recién abrieron donde dicen que preparan unos exquisitos helados. ¿Vayamos allá?

Ambas chicas asintieron.

—Ya te había dicho que tú escogerías ¿no? — Dijo Chloé en su tono de siempre. — ¿Dónde queda? — Pregunto al ver que Marinette no decía nada.

Suspiro al ver a Marinette en la misma posición, y tuvo que volver a hacer lo que hacían cuando eran niñas. Levanto el brazo derecho y desvió la vista, algo avergonzada por lo iba a hacer.

—Llévame. — Marinette la miro sorprendida. — Vamos, cuando éramos niñas esta era la única forma en la que podías llevarme a algún lugar. — Al ver como Marinette seguía indecisa, suspiro exasperada. — Apúrate antes que me arrepienta.

La peli azul más confiada, agarro el brazo de Chloé mientras la jalaba hacia donde ella quería ir.

Mientras que Alya, desde atrás las miraba con una sonrisa. Miro su celular ampliando su sonrisa. Esa foto que había tomado de Chloé avergonzada le iba a servir muy bien en algún futuro cercano.

Sonreía malévolamente estando en su mundo mientras les seguía el paso.

 **…..**

 **…..**

— ¡Se acabo, me duelen los pies!

Nathaniel se sentó en el asiento de aquella heladería al aire libre de la última planta.

—Lo siento, Nathaniel. — Adrien hizo lo mismo que el mencionado. — Prometo compensarte por haberme acompañado a esto.

Habían recorrido toda la galería en busca de la peli azul o alguna de sus dos amigas, mas no hallaron rastro alguno. Aprovecharon que estaban en el último piso, y se sentaron a descansar en los asientos de aquella heladería al aire libre.

—Nah. — Suspiro. — Al menos me divertí. — Rio cansado. — Nunca volvamos a hacer esto.

—Prometido. — Adrien levanto el brazo derecho mientras su cara estaba apoyada en la mesa.

Nathaniel suspiro. Miro su bolsa donde estaban los mangas que había comprado y sonrió triunfante. Además tenía una obra en mente para dibujar y eso era un logro.

Miro a Adrien e hizo una mueca, su amigo no había tenido tanta suerte como él.

Observo todo a su alrededor y su mirada recayó en aquella mesa a unos metros de ellos.

—No-me-fre-guen. — Dijo cada silaba con ironía.

Adrien levanto su cara de la mesa.

— ¿Qué fue? — Miro hacia donde Nathaniel apuntada y casi se le cae la boca de la impresión.

¡Buscaron por todo la bendita galería ¿Y allí estaban?! ¡Comiendo helado! ¡Y estaban riendo!

El rubio se quería lanzar desde ese piso y el pelirrojo quería insultar algo. Ambos se contuvieron. Aunque Nathaniel tenía un tic en el ojo izquierdo.

—Sabes algo, Nathaniel.

— ¿Qué cosa?

—Mejor ignoremos que las hemos visto y pidamos un helado. Creo que es lo mejor, después de tantas cosa que pasamos.

—Aja. — Nathaniel asintió.

Pero no contaron con Kim, quien como por arte de magia apareció y se acerco a la mesa de las chicas mientras coqueteaba abiertamente con Marinette pese a los gritos de Alya y a las mirada de muerte de Chloé.

Nathaniel miro con temor a su amigo quien empezó a emitir un aura negra.

— ¿Adrien?

Le llamo con algo de temor.

—Nathaniel. — Se sobresalto, pero aun así asintió. El rubio lo miro con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa, sumándole esa aura negra. No le gustaba, ¡no le gustaba nada para nada! — El helado será para después. — Se levanto y fue lentamente hacia donde estaban.

El pelirrojo como el héroe sin capa que es agarro a Adrien del brazo, volviéndolo a sentar y diciéndole un montón de cosas para que se calme. Cierta chica peli castaña observaba todo esto con una sonrisa tras el mostrador de la heladería.

—Hey, Pierre. — Llamo a su compañero de trabajo.

— ¿Qué fue ahora? — Respondió aburrido.

— ¿Todavía tenemos esas pelucas de la inauguración?

—Sí, están en la caja al lado de las maquinas. ¿Por?

—Pregunto nomas. — Contesto con una sonrisa siniestra a la cual su compañero de trabajo ignoro. — ¿Me harías un pequeño favorcito?...

Volviendo con los chicos; Nathaniel retenía todo lo posible a Adrien, mientras este seguía con esa aura que daba miedo.

—Nathaniel. — Canturreo en un tono tétrico.

— ¡No, Adrien! — Contesto con voz temblorosa. — ¡No te dejare hacer una locura!, ¡en la que acabes arrastrándome! — Ahora lo dijo enojado.

Y en las mesa de las tres chicas; Alya estaba harta de las insinuaciones de Kim para con su amiga, ¡¿es que el muy tarado no se daba cuenta que la incomodaba?! ; Chloé estaba en la misma situación, varias veces acercaba a Marinette a su lado con tal que el chico no se acercara con intenciones claras de abrazarla o querer besarla ¡Solo ella hacía sentir incomoda a Marinette!

Más nadie espero lo que paso.

¡PAFF!

El eco de la cachetada resonó en todo el lugar haciendo que los demás clientes se volcaran a ver que sucedía.

— ¡Con que aquí estabas!

Una chica cabello cobrizo miraba con enojo y algunas lagrimas al chico que había abofeteado. Mientras que Kim se llevo una mano a su mejilla izquierda debido a la cachetada que había recibido.

— ¡Sabia que no debía confiar en ti! ¡DESGRACIADO INFIEL! — Grito aquella chica a todo pulmón, sorprendiendo a todos, pero sobre todo, sorprendiendo al trío de chicas que miraban en primera fila lo que acontecía.

—Oye Nathaniel… ¿Ella no es?...

—Sí, si lo es.

En un momento en que la chica miro hacia donde ellos guiñándoles el ojo se dieron cuenta que se trataba de aquella chica loca que les había ayudado antes. Pero lo más importante era: ¡¿Qué hacia ella allí?!

— ¡Yo confié en ti y me haces esto! — Derramo lagrimas falsa mirando con rencor a Kim.

— ¡¿Qué te pasa loca?! ¡Yo no te conozco! — Grito por igual, enojado una vez que dio cuenta de lo que pasaba.

— ¡No decías eso anoche, maldito!

— ¡SE PRENDIO ESTA WEA! — Grito Alya grabando con su celular todo.

— ¡¿Pero de que estás hablando?! ¡Eres una loca!

Se levanto queriendo hacer algo contra la chica, mas Nathaniel interfirió en la escena.

— ¿Julia? — Siguió la actuación. — ¡¿Qué le has hecho a Julia?!

— ¡Yo no he hecho nada! — Kim levanto las manos y señalo a la chica con desdén. — Esta loca me pego y está diciendo idioteces.

—Alya, deja de grabar. Eres una irrespetuosa. — Le reprimió Chloé al ver que la de lentes seguía grabando.

— ¡Loca tus calzones estúpido! — _"Estoy cavando mi tumba"_ pensó Nathaniel. — ¡Ella te prefirió a ti y le haces esto! ¡La niegas en público!

— ¡¿Pero de qué hablan?, ambos están locos!

— ¡Pero no decías eso cuando me amenazaste el otro día por hablarle!

— ¡SE PRENDIO DEMASIADO! — Ahora fue el turno de Chloé para gritar. — ¡Sigue grabando Alya!

— ¡Ya me harte, ambos están locos!

Kim grito a todo pulmón, agarro su teléfono y marco rápido.

— ¡Halo, ¿Policía?!

La chica hizo lo peor que podía hacer en esos momentos, le quito el teléfono y corto la llamada. Lanzando el teléfono en la mesa de nuevo.

— ¡No metas a la policía en esto! ¡Enfrenta tus problemas como hombre!

En eso irrumpió en el lugar el verdadero equipo de seguridad de la galería.

— ¡¿QUÉ ESTÁ PASANDO AQUÍ?! — Grito uno de los oficiales.

Adrien jalo a la chica y a Nathaniel lejos de Kim, el pelirrojo agarro su bolsa de mangas al vuelo, y corrieron lejos del lugar; tuvieron que empujar a dos guardias que les irrumpían el paso. Y de pronto estaban en una persecución.

— ¡Estás loca, ¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer eso?!

— ¡Perdón farolito, pero el rubio iba a cometer una locura si no me metía!

Siguieron corriendo; llegando a una parte donde vendían ventiladores y cosas que se esparcían en el aire.

—Estamos atrapados. — Susurro Adrien con temor. — ¡¿Qué es ese olor?! — Dijo tapándose la nariz.

— ¡Iu…! ¡Farolito, eso es asqueroso!

— ¡Yo no fui! — Pero de repente se acordó de algo. — ¡Debe ser esto!

De la nada saco un trapper atrás de su espalda.

— ¡¿Cómo te trajiste el repollo horneado de mi madre sin que me diera cuenta?! — Dijo consternado el rubio.

— ¡Hay cosas que no debes saber! — Dijo igualmente Nathaniel.

— ¡Apresúrense idiotas, que la poli nos agarra! — La chica les jalo a ambos antes de correr en la dirección contraria a los guardias.

— ¡Ya no me importa nada!

Adrien grito antes de agarrar el trapper de Nathaniel; soltándose del agarre de la chica fue hasta uno de los expulsa aire que estaba encendido, soltó el contenido del trapper en el aparato.

En todo el lugar un humo verde y apestoso los rodeo, haciendo que varios empezaran a toser, otros lloraban porque sus ojos ardían.

— ¡Puaj, repollo horneado!

— ¡Vámonos!

Este fue el turno de Adrien de jalar a sus compañeros, yéndose por la escalera de emergencia de la galería, la cual estaba vacía. A un piso de llegar abajo, la pelicastaña se saco la peluca, hizo lo mismo con la de Nathaniel y Adrien; se las metió en el estomago ocultándola con su polera. Las gafas de Nathaniel se las puso igual que el gorro del rubio, ocultando todo su cabello.

Salieron de las escaleras y entraron en el primer piso, el cual estaba rodeado de guardias. Se les paro el corazón al ver el lugar.

La chica hizo lo primero que se le vino a la mente, se subió a los brazos de Adrien.

— ¡¿Qué haces?! — Chillo este asustado.

— ¡Solo cállate y corre! ¡Farolito, no debes dejar que nadie se nos acerque y sígueme el juego!

Adrien miro a Nathaniel como esperando respuesta. El pelirrojo se golpeo la frente.

— ¡No me mires a mí, solo hazle caso a esta chica desquiciada!

Y siguiendo el plan de ella, salieron. Creo que para muchos ya saben que fingieron esta vez los tres para salir de allí.

Al salir ella le dijo a Adrien que siga cargándola hasta un lugar más atrás de la galería. Una Toyota Land Cruser color negro piteo. A lo que la chica le dijo que la bajen y entren en el vehículo.

Una vez que la movilidad arranco, adentro todos suspiraron.

— ¡Wooo~! — Grito la chica feliz. — ¡Fue el mejor día de mi vida! — Dijo alegre mientras se sacaba el gorro, peinando su cabello con sus manos.

Adrien rio mientras se llevaba una mano al corazón.

—Creí que íbamos a morir. — Susurro. — Nunca más volveré a ese lugar. — Se echo para atrás en el asiento.

Nathaniel lo golpeo.

—Dilo por ti, tendré que arriesgarme a volver por esa gloriosa tienda. — Ilusionado, se acordó de donde compro los mangas. — Por cierto… — Miro hacia adelante. — ¿Quién es el conductor?

La chica los miro por el espejo retrovisor, rio nerviosa.

—Ups~… Lo siento chicos no los presente. — Se dio la vuelta en el asiento y los miro. — Chicos, el es Pierre, mi novio. Pierre, ellos son los chicos, Nathaniel y Adrien.

El chico los miro por el espejo retrovisor y asintió en forma de saludo.

—No es muy conversador. — Comento la chica.

Los dos de atrás asintieron.

—Tengo una pregunta. — La voz grave del conductor los hizo asustar. — ¿Desde hace cuanto conocen a esta chica? — Cuestiono algo divertido señalando con la cabeza a la peli castaña de su lado.

Ambos titubearon al responder, la chica empezó a reír nerviosa rascándose la mejilla y mirando hacia todos lados.

Él suspiro.

—Nunca cambiaras eh. — Mas que una pregunta era una afirmación, la chica a su lado se encogió en su asiento. — Eres un dolor de cabeza, Magdalena. — Negó con la cabeza. — Después vamos a hablar.

La chica inflo sus cachetes. — Está bien.

Ante eso, Adrien sonrió.

— ¿Magdalena? — Llamo algo cohibido. Ella lo miro por el retrovisor. — Gracias, por todo.

La peli castaña sonrió abiertamente.

—No hay de qué. — Cambio su sonrisa alegre por una picara. — Deberíamos hacer esto más seguido~ ¿Ustedes que piensan?

— ¡NO! — Respondieron por igual los tres chicos.

Magdalena se rio mas fuerte por su repuesta.

Después de todo, fue un día muy loco.

 **….**

 **…..**

 **Y aquí acaba el especial de Adrien.**

 **Para lo que pensaban que la peli castaña que los ayudaba era Lila, sorry, not sorry xD**

 **Les aviso que el próximo capítulo será el último. uwu sip, el ultimo es el final. 100% real no feik.**

 **Espérenlo por que será dentro de unos pocos días (al menos espero terminarlo pronto si no me surge algún inconveniente)**

 **Chao.**

 **PD: Lo siento por los errores ortográficos, escribir en mi celular no ayuda en mucho :c**


	11. ¿Como empezó todo?

**¿Como empezó todo?**

* * *

Plagg no estaba muy alegre que digamos en estos momentos.

Las queridas (odiosas para él) amigas de Marinette se habían organizado para quedarse a dormir en la casa de su portadora. Lo cual significaba un rotundo: chau Plagg.

—Prometo no hacer ruido.

El kwami volaba alrededor de la peli azul intentando disuadirla de que no lo deje afuera esa noche.

No es que él no pudiera irse a otros lugares, incluso podía ir donde Tikki y conversar un rato con ella puesto que hace tiempo no la veía y ya la empezaba a extrañar.

Nada de eso era el problema, el problema verdadero era la famosa "serie" por la cual se organizo esa dichosa pijamada. Desde que Marinette le conto todo lo que paso en la galería, lo cual lo más extraño le pareció fue la parte de los chicos extraños huyendo del equipo de seguridad, le mostró con alegría un DVD que había comprado con sus amigas. Con solo ver la tapa de la caja se dio cuenta de que había algo extraño.

Observó más de ocho veces la cajita del DVD leyendo todo lo que decía; Sí, no decía nada de lo "prohibido." Pero acordarse de la experiencia de hace unos meses con el internet y esas series japonesas lo dejaron algo perturbado; sumándole el hecho de que, iban a venir las amigas de la peli azul, y mas con esos tipos en patines de la portada, algo en su interior le decía: ¿Coincidencia?, ¡No lo creo!

Marinette dejo de arreglar unas cosas en su ropero antes de voltear hacia él y suspirar con cansancio.

—Plagg…

— ¡De verdad te prometo no hacer ruido! Esta noche va a ser mucho frio, ¿no viste el pronóstico?

—Plagg…

Estuvieron así como por media hora, hasta que Marinette accedió a que el kwami se quede, con la condición de no comer nada, absolutamente nada, de camembert. Plagg se odio a si mismo por aceptar la condición.

Alya fue la primera que llego, después Chloé; todo iba relativamente normal para Plagg hasta el momento.

La periodista en entrenamiento empezó a contar cosas del blog que hace, la peli azul escuchaba con interés lo que contaba su amiga, la narcisista bufaba indiferente y competía para ver quién de las dos chicas acaparaba más la atención de Marinette; quien, después de un rato explotaba en cólera y terminaba regañando a ambas.

Todo normal; se fueron a la cocina para volver con palomitas, refrescos y alguna que otra botana de mas. Marinette dejo varias bolsitas de frituras (para su suerte) con sabor a queso encima del mueble donde estaba escondido. Pusieron el disco en el DVD, se acomodaron cerca del sofá del cuarto y apagaron la luz.

Hasta ahí, se acabo la normalidad.

Y todas las veces que Plagg ocultaba a Marinette de aquel oscuro y prohibido mundo se fueron a la basura. Por cortesía de Chloé y Alya.

Plagg se llevo una mano a su pecho, resignado y triste susurro:

—Escucha el crujido…

 **…. ….**

 **…. ….**

Ya habían pasado varios días desde que fueron un rubio y un pelirrojo a hacer proceso de vigilancia a la galería. Nino todavía no regresaba de su viaje, pero incluso a kilómetros de distancia de su hogar, tenía un presentimiento en el fondo de su ser de que algo había alterado el orden natural de las cosas con respecto a su vida.

Mientras tanto, Nathaniel y Adrien estaban paseando por el patio de la escuela, burlándose de ellos mismos y riendo como si nunca se hubieran dejado de hablar ni un solo día desde el comienzo del año.

— ¡Achu!

—Salud. — Nathaniel lo miro divertido. — ¿Qué paso? Yo no veo a ningún pichón por aquí.

Adrien con el dorso de su palma se froto su nariz.

—No sé. Puede que me vaya a resfriar. — Comento arruando la nariz.

Nathaniel asintió, sonriendo le dio un codazo.

—O puede que alguien este hablando de ti. — Movió las cejas sugerente.

El rubio le devolvió la mirada divertida.

—La chica que me gusta, de apenas sabe que existo. ¿Quién pensaría en mí? — Replico burlesco.

—Tranquilo viejo, no metamos sentimientos en esto. — Con sus palmas hizo como si estuviera ahuyentando algo. — ¿Te has olvidado de alguien últimamente o… por ahí alguien que crees que se preocuparía? — Se encogió de hombros. —Yo que sé. Soy malo con esto.

Adrien se llevo su mano derecha a su mentón quedando pensativo un rato.

—No, no que yo recuerde. — Negó con la cabeza.

En otra parte del mundo; Nino se llevo una mano al corazón agachándose, por alguna razón desconocida se sintió como si fuera olvidado.

El pelirrojo se encogió de hombros y cambiaron el tema de conversación. Estuvieron así hasta que toco el timbre de clases. Se sentaron en el lugar de siempre; continuando con su charla.

—Y por eso, es que nunca, nunca, nunca en mi vida, volveré a comer frijoles.

—Oh… que interesante. — Respondió Adrien en un tono sincero.

Como la maestra aun no llegaba al aula todos estaban sentados donde querían, conversando con sus amigos. La diferencia de la mesa frente a ellos, es que ese día ya no era un trío de chicas, era un cuarteto de chicas. Al parecer, por fin incluyeron a Sabrina.

El flash de la cámara hizo que Adrien pestañeara varias veces por la impresión, volcó su mirada hacia la portadora del teléfono culpable; Alya le sonreía saludándolo con la mano.

—Hola, Adrien.

—Eh… ¿Hola? — La miro extrañado. — ¿Qué fue eso?

Alya se rio y miro su celular para luego verlo a él.

—Lo siento, pero es que tienes un parecido con Minami, ¡que no pude evitarlo! — Se llevo sus manos a sus mejillas riendo.

Chloé le quito el teléfono, miro la pantalla y abrió ampliamente los ojos; Su mirada viajaba de Adrien al teléfono varias veces antes de llevarse una mano a la boca ocultando un grito a lo fangril que se le iba a escapar.

— ¡Marinette, mira!

La peli azul reacciono de la misma forma que la rubia, cosa que hizo sonrojar a Adrien y removerse incomodo en su asiento.

Marinette tomo el teléfono e hizo lo mismo con Sabrina.

De repente, las cuatro chicas miraban a Adrien con una sonrisa cómplice en sus labios.

El rubio se sintió demasiado observado para su gusto, e hizo lo que todo adolescente voz de albañil, hormonas locas haría en esta situación.

—Nathaniel... ayuda. — Susurro, aunque mas parecía una especie de chillido.

El nombrado hizo lo que todo buen amigo haría en una situación así, reírse en su cara.

—Ya chicas, dejen de mirar a Adrien, el pobre va a morir de vergüenza en cualquier momento. — Hablo por fin Nathaniel después de haberse burlado lo que quería. _"Pero ahí un Dios que lo ve todo"_ pensaba Adrien mirando con ira al pelirrojo.

—Ay, lo siento Adrien. Pero es que tienes un parecido increíble con Minami. — Dijo Alya moviendo sus manos como si quisiera pellizcar algo. — Solo te falta el mechón rojo para ser papitas con kétchup.

Ambos chicos enarcaron una ceja casi al mismo tiempo.

— ¿Quién es Minami?

— ¿Viste Yuri on ice, Nathaniel? — Pregunto Marinette con un brillo extraño en sus ojos.

— ¿Yuri… qué?

— ¡Marinette! — Regaño Chloé. — Nunca le preguntes a un chico de Yuri on ice, creo que a ninguno que lo haya visto le haya gustado. A no ser que sea patinador. Cosa que dudo. — Murmuro lo ultimo mirando de reojo al chico.

— ¿Ah? ¿Por qué? — Cuestiono inocente la peli azul.

Sabrina le toco el hombro para llamar su atención. — Lo que pasa es que…

Y en eso, a Adrien se le prendió el foco acordándose de la dichosa serie que le regalo a Tikki (por consejo de Magdalena) ya que era una chica, si podría decirse, para que la kwami roja lo perdonara, parece que fue una muy buena serie ya que no le recrimino nada por dejarla ese día, y también empezó a hablar sobre tazones de cerdo; pero esa es otra historia.

— ¿Hablan de los tipos que hacen patinaje artístico?

Cuatro pares de ojos lo miraron en una mezcla de sorpresa, admiración y algo de preocupación.

— ¿Lo has visto? — Se aventuro en preguntar Chloé.

Adrien apoyo su codo en el escritorio poniendo su mejilla en la palma de su mano.

—No, no lo vi pero se lo regale a Tik… a… una amiga muy querida. — Casi se abofetea a sí mismo por su idiotez. — Que estaba molesta conmigo, al parecer esa serie es mágica o algo, porque de repente se olvido que estaba enojada y me empezó a volver a hablar normal.

—Ah…

De repente se quedaron en silencio todos. Marinette tuvo una pequeña opresión en el pecho al ver a Adrien avergonzado nombrar a su "querida amiga" con un sonrojo que era de vergüenza pero ella pensó que era otra cosa. Pero era una opresión que ignoro, debido a que no sabía el significado de ese sentimiento.

—Bueno… creo que es mejor así. — Dijo Chloé.

Y ellas volvieron a hablar de la serie, ignorando a Nathaniel y a Adrien que estaban en frente de ellas escuchando todo con un solo pensamiento: ¿Qué rayos tenía esa serie ara ponerlas así? Cuando ellos se dispusieron a continuar con su propia conversación, de nuevo, el grito de las chicas hizo que todos se volcaran a verlas.

Esta vez la pelea se trataba de algo llamado shipp como ellas gritaban, de un momento a otro Alya, Chloé y hasta Sabrina empezaron a preguntarle a Marinette a todo pulmón que decidiera por uno de los tres bandos.

Todos miraban, algunos con pánico, aquella escena sin comprender nada, hasta la profesora que había entrado unos momentos antes en el aula las miraba con una ceja alzada sentada en el escritorio. Mientras ellas seguían en aquella titánica batalla.

—Es obvio que Marinette es Viktuuri. — Hablo con orgullo Alya.

—Estas completamente loca, Marinette es Otayuri. — Dijo altanera Chloé.

—Ninguno. — Recrimino con asco Sabrina. — Ella es JJurio.

Todos en el aula miraban a Marinette esperando la respuesta de esta por fin, todos, hasta la maestra a quien ninguno de los alumnos se dio cuenta que hace rato escuchaba la discusión.

— ¡Ya basta! — Grito Marinette sobresaltando a todos. — No soy ninguno. — Y para crear un ambiente dramático todos jadearon de sorpresa mirando a la peli azul y a sus amigas, quienes estaban con la boca abierta.

— ¿Qué eres entonces? — Pregunto con dramatismo Sabrina.

Como Marinette estaba sonrojada y nerviosa debida a las miradas de todos los presentes, tomo aire antes de responder fuerte y claro para que la pudieran escuchar.

—No soy ninguno, porque yo soy… soy… soy… soy…

— ¡YA HABLA DE UNA VEZ! — Gritaron los espectadores, ósea todo el curso sin exceptuar a nadie, ni a la maestra siquiera.

— ¡Soy yuuriri, yuuyu, yuri al cuadrado, como les dé la gana de llamarle! ¡No me gusta ninguna de las otras parejas!

Y como si de un drama se tratase las tres chicas se llevaron una mano al corazón, cayendo fingidamente al piso, desmayadas.

Después de unos momentos de silencio sepulcral en el curso, la voz de la maestra irrumpió en el lugar.

—Señorita Dupain-Cheng.

Eso basto para que los demás se murieran de pánico y miedo, dándose cuenta recién de la presencia de la maestra.

—¿S-s-si? — Susurro aterrada.

La mirada de la maestra en ella era dura y fría, tanto que la hacía temblar gracias a la incertidumbre de cualquier cosa que le diría.

— ¡Héroe! — Exclamo señalándola con su dedo índice. Recibió la mirada desconcertada de los demás sobre ella. — Tiene buen futuro niña, ya lo veo. Para los demás, excepto la señorita Dupain-Cheng ¡examen sorpresa!

"Pero que demo…" Adrien a veces pensaba que su vida y todo lo que ocurría en ella fue escrita por alguna mente sin oficio, extraña, retorcida y diabólica que hacia chistes malos de él y sus compañeros.

Y en un lugar alejado, que nadie se atrevería imaginar donde es; cierta persona reía atrás del monitor de su computadora mientras escribía más cosas, sacando papas fritas sabor a pollo de la bolsa al lado suyo.

 **…. ….**

 **…. ….**

— ¿Kitty, hoy nos tocaba patrullar a los dos?

Pregunto mirando a su compañera gatuna, quien se encontraba observando con una mirada tranquila la amena noche parisina, sentada en una de las vigas de la torre Eiffel.

Ella al darse cuenta de la presencia de su Lord, sonrió, no con una usual sonrisa picara o coqueta que haría, sino con una sonrisa tranquila y reconfortante, saludándolo con su mano para con la misma después palpar a su lado en la viga ofreciéndole en silencio que la acompañe.

— ¿En qué piensas? — Pregunto después de haberse sentado, mirando con curiosidad a Kitty Noir.

Ella despego su vista del frente para observarlo a él, volvió a sonreír. — Solo me acordaba la primera vez que nos conocimos, y también la primera vez en que este traje formo parte de mi vida. — Rio con suavidad, cosa que embeleso al chico a su lado, puesto que casi nunca veía esa forma tranquila de ella. — Han pasado muchas cosas desde eso, y pensaba… en qué habría pasado si yo no hubiera sido la portadora de este miraculous. — Murmuro perdiendo su vista e frente.

Eso descoloco un poco a Adrien, siguiendo la vista de su compañera, se perdió en sus recuerdos de aquel día que recibió el miraculous de Lord Bug.

 **…. ….**

 **…. ….**

Había estado jugando DOTA hasta tarde, siendo que al día siguiente empezaban las clases. Él pensó que si ponía su celular, el despertador del reloj, y el despertador de la computadora juntos; aquellos tres lograrían despertarlo.

Se equivoco.

— _¿Adrien aún no despierta? — Pregunto una linda señora rubia en el comedor de su hogar, tomando desayuno junto a su esposo._

— _Se debe haber quedado dormido. — Contesto Gabriel. — Me pregunto debido a qué será. — Murmuro irónico lo último para sí, puesto que sabia porque su único hijo seguía en su octavo sueño._

— _Creo que iré a despertarlo. — Comento algo angustiada._

 _Gabriel casi se atraganta con el croissant que estaba masticando. Sí su esposa veía las ojeras de Adrien debido a la falta de sueño, ella se daría cuenta de inmediato. Y se enojaría, se enojaría mucho. Si lo calculaba bien, hijo desvelado mas ojeras era igual a madre furiosa; ahora si calculaba mejor: hijo desvelado y castigado mas madre aún furiosa seria igual a Gabriel "el paga el chanchito" Agreste, sufriendo por alguna cosa que su molesta esposa se le ocurriese en esos momentos._

— _Tranquila, amor mío. — Se levanto ocultando su nerviosismo con una leve sonrisa. — Yo lo despertare; tú sigue tomando el desayuno tranquila. — Le dijo colocando su mano en su hombro._

— _¿Seguro?, no es problema para mi desper…_

— _No, no. — Negó con la cabeza. — Yo soy su padre, y tu estas algo cansada; aun no te recuperas de lo de anoche._

 _Vio como su esposa bajaba la cabeza, ocultando la expresión de su rostro con algunos mechones de su cabello._

— _Si… ¡¿Por qué el señor pato no me quiere Gabriel?! — Pregunto revelando su rostro, el cual estaba en una mezcla entre confusión, molestia y cierta tristeza._

— _Porque es un pato amor._

 _Anoche, cuando volvían a su casa. Había un pato medio mareado en la puerta de su casa, el cual se chocaba con la pared varias veces. Cuando él lo iba dejar a que se siguiera golpeando con tranquilidad, su esposa tuvo que acoger al pato, meter al pato en la casa; y por culpa de aquel infeliz pato, él no pudo dormir, debido a ese pato también no regaño a Adrien quien debes en cuando lanzaba una que otra ofensa por haber perdido algo en su jueguito._

 _El graznido de un pato lo detuvo de seguir consolando a su esposa, por lo que se escabullo fácilmente hacia el cuarto de su hijo para hacer su deber como buen padre que es._

 _Sus labios se torcieron en una mueca malvada al ver como Adrien roncaba plácidamente, además de babear su almohada mientras murmuraba una que otra incoherencia._

 _Camino hasta el escritorio de la computadora donde se encontraba una botella de agua sin terminar, se volvió donde su hijo derramando todo el contenido del envase sobre Adrien, lo que ocasionó un obvio e inminente sobresalto por parte del rubio mientras que Gabriel luchaba por contener la risa._

— _¡¿Q-q-qu-qué, cua…, dónde?! — El menor miro hacia todas las direcciones claramente exaltado, hasta que su vista fue a parar en la figura de su sonriente padre frente a él. — Papá… — Susurro algo molesto._

 _Gabriel carraspeo pensando las palabras correctas. — Adrien, como tú padre respeto tu privacidad tocando la puerta. — Cosa que no hizo. — Pero reafirmo mi autoridad como padre entrando de todos modos. — Al ver la cara de incredulidad de su hijo continuó. — A no ser que quieras que llame a tu madre, por qué si así es la cosa…_

 _Antes de dar un paso para hacer bien su actuación de retirarse, una ráfaga de viento paso por su lado gritando que estaría listo en cinco minutos._

 _Sonrió con diversión, "Ja, ja, adoro los comienzos felices" pensaba saliendo del dormitorio bailando disimuladamente._

 **…. ….**

 **…. ….**

 _Odiaba a ese pato, definitivamente, lo odiaba._

 _Aquel pato descarado encima de morderle la mano, agarro con su culpable pico SU mochila y la metió dentro del inodoro del baño. ¿Por qué la puerta del baño estaba abierta dejándole el paso libre a aquel plumífero ser del mal? Nadie lo sabe. Por lo que tuvo que sacar una de sus mochilas viejas que casi no usaba para usarla como repuesto. Nathaniel le había mandado un mensaje que decía que no iba a ir a la escuela por algunas semanas debido a que se encontraba de viaje, lo que significaba tener que soportar solo a las burlas de Kim sin poder ignorarlo como Dios manda._

 _Cuando estaba por cruzar la calle una cosa blanca paso corriendo por su lado, ¿qué rayos hacia aquel pato en…? Espera, ¿ese no es el pato que estaba en su casa? ¿Por qué esta cruzando el paso de cebra?... ¿ese es un chino? Aún más importante… ¡¿Ese es un auto?!_

 _Olvidando cualquier ápice del miedo usual que él tenía siempre en hacer algo, se abalanzo con rapidez sobre la calle antes que el vehículo interceptara al hombre y al animal que estaban cruzando, empujando al señor chino, mientras pateaba al pato en el proceso, hacia el extremo de la pequeña calle._

— _¿Está bien señor? — Pregunto preocupado Adrien, agarrando al pato contra su cuerpo el cual graznaba para poder escapar. — ¿No está herido?_

 _Aquel hombre lo miro con algo de pena y un poco confundido también, el pato no lo dejaba escuchar con sus graznidos. Se acerco colocando sus manos sobre la cabeza del ave, calmándola, el pato dejo de graznar para dejarse acariciar, llevando a Adrien a tener un tic en el ojo debido al descaro del animal._

— _Estoy bien, muchas gracias jovencito. — Enfoco su vista en Adrien. — Recibirás un regalo por tu buena acción._

 _El rubio, como quien mucho caso hacia debido a que el pato quería morderlo, por lo poco que escucho le causo gracia._

— _Lo dudo, creo que soy más alguien a quien la desgracia lo persigue. — Bromeo esquivando la mordida del pato. — Pero no fue nada señor, solo tenga más cuidado la próxima vez. Fíjese bien antes de cruzar._

 _Se levanto peleando con el ave en brazos antes de ayudar a ponerse de pie a aquel señor chino. El señor con amabilidad le paso su mochila que se le había caído en el momento que se estrellaron con el suelo. El menor agradeció como pudo, ya que estaba en una lucha con el animal plumífero que ha toda costa buscaba morderlo, por lo que no se dio cuenta como aquel desconocido hombre coloco una caja octagonal dentro de la mochila antes de pasársela. Se despidió con educación, con el pato granando en brazos cruzo la calle para meterlo en su casa._

— _Bien. — El señor chino sonrió levemente. — Solo falta uno. — Con una mano acaricio su barba de manera pensativa antes de marcharse._

 **…. ….**

 **…. ….**

 _Mientras en la entrada de la institución educativa, cierta chica peli azul con coletas corría hacia la entrada como si su vida dependiera de ello. Ya se le había hecho tarde para entrar a la primera clase._

— _¡Marinette, detente!_

 _La dura voz de Nathalie, la secretaria de su padre, le hizo detenerse en seco justo en las gradas de la entrada. Haciendo un esfuerzo enorme para no ignorarla y seguir con su camino volcó su mirada con temor viendo como Nathalie y su guarda espalda se encontraban observándola como si estuviera por cometer la locura más grande de su vida._

— _Volvamos a casa. — Volvió a hablar la mujer. — Su padre se molestara mucho si se entera de esto._

 _Marinette presiono sus labios con duda, con los puños presionados con fuerza negó con la cabeza._

— _¡No quiero! — Miro a ambos. — Quiero ser una chica normal que va a la escuela como cualquier persona de mi edad, ya no quiero estar encerrada todo el tiempo. — Su tono era tembloroso. — ¿Eso es mucho pedir? Ni mi padre ni ustedes entienden lo difícil que es esto para mí tambien. — Se llevo una mano a su corazón mirándolos afligida._

 _Los mayores tuvieron que mantenerse firme en su posición, por mucho que les doliera ver a Marinette en ese estado. Lo sabían, sabían como ella quería tener una vida normal, sabían que había sido difícil para ella tener que soportar la desaparición de su madre hacia un año, que le había sido difícil ver como su propio padre la ignoraba encerrándose en el estudio de su casa que su madre siempre mantenía abierto. Soportando toda esa estricta seguridad que se le fue impuesta. Era difícil para ella, ellos lo sabían, después de todo todavía seguía siendo una niña aunque tuviera quince._

 _Pero tenían una orden clara, no podían desobedecerla._

— _Vámonos, Marinette. A su padre no le gustaría enterarse de su actitud infantil._

— _Nathalie. — Murmuro sorprendida._

 _Cuando iba a seguir replicando, de reojo observo cómo alguien se caía al piso con fuerza. Al percatarse de que era un hombre mayor que se le había caído su bastón para andar, razón por la que se cayó, corrió a ayudarlo._

— _Tome. — La chica le brindo una pequeña sonrisa pasándole el bastón. — ¿Se lastimo algo?_

 _El señor negó con la cabeza mientras le agradecía. Mas tranquila, se dio la vuelta encontrándose con Nathalie y su guarda espaldas frente a ella. Suspiro con tristeza poniéndose al lado del gorila quien en respuesta coloco una mano sobre su cabeza en forma de consuelo. Antes de encaminarse de nuevo hacia el auto para volver a su prisión personal._

… **. ….**

… **. ….**

 _El día para Adrien fue tal y como lo predijo, un asco._

 _Tuvo que abarcarse que Kim le quitara su asiento burlándose a sus expensas con Max. Le llamaron la atención por llegar tarde, cortesía de (el nombre que le dio su madre al pato); a toda la bendita escuela Kim se pavonaba sobre una chica nueva Maria, Maria Antniette o algo así, la cual no vino lo que le ocasionó cierta gracia ya que por fin Kim mantuvo la boca cerrada; Chloé seguía molesta con él por lo que no le dirigió ni la mirada; el tomate descarado le mando fotos de su viaje, claro, como él tenía que estar atrapado ahí mientras el pelirrojo disfrutaba por las playas de Miami, no lo culpaba ni mucho menos le molestaba por eso, simplemente no sería buen amigo sino le respondiera con drama enviándole mensajes de porqué aunque sea no se lo llevo como equipaje con él, o que era un mal amigo que lo había dejado solo, cosas por el estilo._

 _Lo único rescatable del primer día de clases era que entablo una amistad con el chico nuevo de audífonos inseparables, Nino. Los comentarios que hacía le hicieron reír mucho._

 _Cuando llego a su casa, lo primero que vio fue como su mamá peleaba en la sala con intentándole poner una corbata de moño. Avergonzado saludo a su madre antes de encaminarse a su dormitorio._

 _Lanzo su mochila sobre el puff verde, fue hasta su ropero para cambiarse la camiseta que levaba, Kim le había lanzado jugo encima de él. Con algo de ira, cansancio y desanimo alcanzo de nuevo su mochila, acordándose que ahí se encontraba su celular._

 _Un objeto de forma extraña salió de la mochila cuando él la alzo de nuevo, enarco una ceja mientras alzaba aquella cosa. Era una caja de color vino, tenía unas estañas decoraciones. Se encogió de hombros sin interés._

— _¿Cómo habrá llegado esto a mi mochila? — Cuestiono en silencio sin esperar respuesta._

 _Haciendo una mueca abrió la caja. Un resplandor extraño salió de esta al momento en que de entre el brillo de color rojo y puntos negros emergió una criaturita roja pequeña con un punto negro en su frente y con unos enormes ojos azul cielo._

— _Saludos, Adrien. —Hablo en voz suave y femenina la cosa roja._

 _El rubio quien había quedado impactado levanto su mano lentamente para pegarse una cachetada frente a la asustada mirada de la criatura pequeña._

— _¿Por qué hiciste eso? — Pregunto confundida._

— _No estoy soñando. — Murmuro incrédulo. — No es un sueño, eres real._

 _La cosita voladora rio levemente._

— _Claro que lo soy. — Cerró los ojos. — Me llamo Tikki, soy un kwami, y tu eres Adrien Agreste el chico que será el… — Abrió los ojos y lo miro aterrada. — ¿E-e-eso es un matamoscas?_

 _El rubio asintió._

— _¿P-p-para qué lo vas a…?_

 _Adrien sonrío._

— _¡Mamá, por fin mi sueño se hizo realidad! ¡Atrapare a un hada!_

 **…. ….**

 **…. ….**

 _Marinette ingresó a su habitación sumamente agotada, había recibido un enorme regaño por parte de su padre gracias a que Nathalie confeso lo que quería hacer._

 _Se lanzo con pesadez de barriga sobre su cama._

 _Su padre había cambiado harto, ya casi ni lo reconocía, para ella también había sido difícil lo de su madre. La extrañaba, cada día pensaba en ella. De su bolsillo saco su celular, lo desbloqueo y vio el fondo de pantalla. La foto que se tomaron su mamá y ella antes de que la mayor desapareciera por situaciones extrañas cuando sus padres viajaron aquella vez. Su padre volvió devastado; se encerró en el estudio y no salió de allí en varios días, seguramente salía para ir al baño o a la cocina más ella nunca lo vio. Además del encierro, adelgazo, se corto el bigote del que su madre se burlaba de vez en cuando, tomo una actitud fría y distante con todos. Hasta con su misma hija._

 _Una lagrima se escapo de sus ojos. Dando vueltas en la cama se refregó sus ojos, decidió que un baño era lo que necesitaba en esos momentos para despejarse. Su vista se poso en la cajita extraña sobre el escritorio de su computadora. Extrañada tomo la caja en sus manos. Frunció el ceño, no se acordaba de haber comprado en algún momento eso._

 _Sacando el labio inferior como un puchero, miro detenidamente la caja antes de atreverse a abrirla._

 _Una luz verde brillante inundo la habitación. Y una cosa negra enana con bigotes se estiro perezosamente frente a ella quien tenía una mirada de absoluta sorpresa._

— _Ñam, ñam. — El bicho negro se froto los ojos. — Así que tú eres Marinette, mpm… — Se llevo una manita a su mentón. — Otra peli azul de nuevo. — Murmuro para sí mismo._

— _¿Ah?_

— _No hablaba contigo. — La miro prepotente. — Wow, ¿Aquí voy a vivir? — Voló a su alrededor. — Es lúgubre, pero puedo soportarlo._

 _Ya sin poder evitarlo, Marinette grito de miedo por aquel extraño ser que volaba._

 **…. ….**

 **…. ….**

 _El rubio estaba decepcionado. Su madre le había regañado por hacerla asustar de esa forma, para colmo la cosa roja se había escondido y no podía encontrarla._

 _Bufo. Miro al techo y en una esquina de la habitación vio a la cosa roja._

 _Con cuidado se subió en un estante, salto atrapando al vuelo al punto rojo aterrizando por suerte en su cama._

— _Muy bien cosa. Dime ¿qué eres? — Cuestiono mirando a la cosita que tenia atrapada entre sus manos._

— _En primer lugar no me llames "cosa" ¡es molesto! — Respondió enojada._ — _En segundo, mi nombre es Tikki, acuérdatelo puberto. — Adrien seguía mirando sorprendido a la cos… digo Tikki. — Tercero, tienes que escucharme lo que te voy a decir, es muy importante._

 _Después de unos largos minutos de corta explicación, lo que Adrien había entendido era que Tikki tenía poderes, bueno, le iba a dar poderes a él para hacerlo algo así como un súper héroe._

— _Entonces. — Dijo interrumpiendo su explicación. — ¿Cómo se activan los poderes?_

 _Tikki al ver la emoción en los ojos del rubio, suspiro. Le pidió que la suelte, una vez liberada pidió que la siguiera hasta donde había caído la caja. Adrien levanto la caja y la miro haciendo una cara extraña, el kwami, como ella dijo que era, le explico que se tenía que colocar lo que contenía la caja para que así los poderes se activaran._

— _Es un arete. — Dijo incrédulo._

— _Sí, lo es. ¿Por qué?_

— _Eh… ¿Hola? Soy un chico._

 _Tikki lo miro sin comprender._

— _¿Y?_

— _Cómo qué ¿y? — Adren hizo una mala imitación de su voz. — Soy un chico._

— _Lo sé. — Asintió._

 _El rubio ladeo su rostro mostrando su oreja. — ¿Vez alguna perforación acaso?_

 _El kwami rió con diversión._

— _No te preocupes. — Hablo moviendo sus manitas. — Esta vez disfrutare haciendo esto. — Murmuro._

— _¿Hacer qué? — Pregunto desconcertado._

 _Tikki empezó a brillar volviéndose un punto al rojo vivo. Cosa que asusto a Adrien al ver como se acercaba con rapidez a él, o mejor dicho, su oreja._

 _Ese día, todo París escucho un grito que retumbo hasta llegar a toda Francia._

 **…. ….**

 **…. ….**

— _¿Qué fue eso?_

 _Marinette detuvo el segundo golpe del libro sobre la cosa negra al escuchar un grito._

— _No sé. Pero déjame explicarme. — Murmuro adolorido._

 _La peli azul lo volvió a ver asustada alzando de nuevo el libro contra él._

— _¡No ya no, me rindo! — La miro con ojos llorosos. — ¡Ten piedad mujer cruel, soy solo un kwami! — Grito adolorido._

 _Marinette arqueo una ceja. — Entonces ¿qué quieres? Habla. — Alzo de nuevo el libro._

 _Después de que Plagg contara lo que era, lo que le tocaba vivir a ella, cuáles eran sus poderes y toda la cosa. Todo debido al miedo de ser golpeado con ese cuaderno. ¡Esa chica estaba loca!_

— _¿Solo me tengo que colocar esto? — Cuestiono poniéndose el anillo en su dedo anular._

— _Sí, y decir: Plagg, transformación. — Elevo sus manos, estaba echado en el sofá. — Espectáculo de luces, sonidos heroicos, música de fondo, transformación raramente lenta y coreografiada, blah, blah, blah, blah…_

 _Marinette lo miro divertida. Haciendo lo que dijo, Menciono aquella frase. En un momento Plagg fue absorbido por ese anillo. En menos de lo que pensara ella estaba en un traje negro; corrió hacia el baño para verse en el espejo gigante que tenia. Si, era un traje negro (muy demostrativo para su gusto), una cola, unas orejas… y en su cadera algo así como una barra. Asustada, llamo a Plagg varias veces, pero este no estaba. Empezó a hiperventilarse, no, esto no era lo que quería; si, ella quería libertad, ser libre. ¿Pero de ahí a ser una heroína? No, esta debía ser una broma muy mala, mala y pesada._

 _Cuando iba a ponerse a gritar de nuevo el sonido de varias notificaciones llegaron a su celular. Temblorosa miro de qué se trataba. Era una criatura extraña, se veía que era de roca; estaba destruyendo todo a su paso y por alguna razón una chica en bicicleta perseguía a aquella criatura. Su mente se lleno de inseguridades, de preguntas sin respuestas, de dudas, pero estaba segura de algo:_

 _Quería ayudar._

 _Aunque fuera una completa inútil y muchas veces una completa torpe que arruinaba las cosas._

 **…. ….**

 **…. ….**

— _Exceptuando el hecho de que parezco un pervertido salido del closet. — Refunfuño avergonzado. — Esto es genial._

 _Adrien se sentía extraño con aquellas mallas rojas con puntos rojos que estaba pegado a su cuerpo como una segunda piel._

 _Con el yo-yo se estaba columpiando por los tejados, dejando que el viento golpee su rostro dejándole una sensación de adrenalina que empezaba a amar._

 _La oreja derecha le seguía doliendo horrores, odiaba a ese punto rojo por eso, pero poder cumplir el sueño que tenia de niño era increíble, siempre quiso saber cómo se sentiría columpiarse como Spider-Man ¡ahora ya lo sabía! Era hermoso… Solo debía encontrar una manera de cambiar este traje o aunque sea poder pintarlo de otro color, y podía estar más feliz._

 _Empezó a tararear una de las canciones de Jagged Stone, escucho un grito femenino antes de ser golpeado para posteriormente, caer en el asfalto con un peso extra encima de él. Con los ojos cerrados llevo su mano hasta su cabeza para sobarla adolorido, poco a poco abrió los ojos observando como un chica, con un traje extraño parecido al de él, se sobaba su cabeza encima de su pecho._

 _Carraspeo incomodo. — Niña, ¿podrías bajarte por favor?_

— _¿Ah? —Le sorprendió el color de ojos de la chica. — ¡L-lo siento!_

 _En menos de un segundo aquella chica ya estaba de pie y estaba ayudando a levantarlo también._

 _Mientras ella seguía pidiendo disculpas, murmurando que ella era nueva en esto y algunas cosas que no llegaba a entender ya que hablaba muy rápido, se fijo en su taje. Inflo sus mejillas, el traje de esa chica era mucho más aceptable que el suyo, aunque tuviera esas orejas y la cola._

 _Marinette detuvo sus disculpas al darse cuenta de la mirada del chico. Se asusto e inconscientemente llevo sus manos a su pecho gritándole pervertido._

— _¡N-n-no es lo que parece! — Exclamo moviendo sus brazos buscando explicarse. — Lo que pasa es que tu traje es parecido al mío. ¡Nada más! ¡Ni siquiera te conozco!_

 _La peli azul lo miro con recelo, observando por primera vez al chico frente a ella. Y sin poder evitarlo, se echo a reír._

— _O… oye. — Farfullo molesto por la risa de la chica. ¡Claro que se había dado cuenta que era por su traje! — Deja de reírte, estoy enfrente tuyo ten algo de discreción por favor._

— _Lo siento… — Hablo de apenas controlando sus risas. — Pero es que… — Movió su brazo derecho de arriba abajo frente a él. — Yo… — Suspiro tratando de calmarse. — Disculpa, pero ver a un chico con traje de Catarina es algo nuevo para mí. — Aunque intentaba ser seria, no podía dejar que una u otra risa se le escapara._

 _Adrien la observo hastiado, también algo avergonzado. Ocultando el rubor que empezaba a aparecer en sus mejillas, se cruzo de brazos mirándola de reojo con el orgullo herido. Hasta que se le ocurrió una idea de cómo callarla._

— _¿Y tú qué? — La chica lo miro sin entender. — No me mires así. — Cambio a un tono de burla. — Acaso no has visto tu traje ¿gata?_

 _La forma altanera en que lo dijo molesto a Marinette, le iba a borrar esa tonta sonrisa burlesca del rostro cuando la criatura en forma de roca que había visto en las noticias de su teléfono salto frente a ellos, sorprendiéndolos, para seguir saltando hacia el frente._

 _Adrien miro a la chica frente a él._

— _Mira no sé quién eres, pero…_

— _Soy… Chat… Chat Noir. — Le interrumpió._

 _El la observo con seriedad._

— _Dejemos esta discusión para más tarde. — Miro hacia donde se fue la criatura de roca. —Tenemos cosas más importantes que hacer en estos momentos._

 _Esa seriedad dejo sorprendida a la peli azul ¿era el mismo chico altanero de hace poco? Por alguna razón no pudo apartar la vista de él. Vio como el chico se empezó a mover en dirección a la criatura, levanto la mano como queriéndolo alcanzar, pero solo atino a llamarlo._

— _Oye…_

 _Adrien se volcó a verla y sonrió._

— _Vamos no te quedes ahí, Kitty. — Sonrió coqueto diciendo lo ultimo antes de volver a columpiarse con su yo-yo._

 _Dejando a una temerosa chica mirando por donde se había marchado._

 **…. ….**

 **…. ….**

El estornudo al lado suyo lo hizo salir de sus recuerdos, miro con ternura como Kitty Noir se llevaba sus dos manos a su nariz y movía su cabeza. De verdad que en esos momentos parecía una gatita.

Le dijo "salud" colocando su mano encima de la cabeza de la chica y empezó a masajear detrás de sus orejas. El ronroneo que escucho los sorprendió a ambos. Marinette se alejo de él avergonzada mientras evitaba su mirada.

Adrien sonrió comprensivo, pocas veces ella se veía así de tranquila. Verla sin la actitud de coquetería exuberante era diferente, pero no por eso desagradable.

—No sabía que ronroneabas. — Vio como ella seguía evitando su mirada. — Vamos, Kitty, no te avergüences, después de todo eres una gatita.

Ella lo miro de reojo.

—Estas muy coqueto hoy, My Lord. — Murmuro avergonzada. — Es extraño viniendo de alguien como tú.

Aunque ella se había alejado una distancia prudente de él, pudo ver como Lord Bug se reía suavemente estirándose para atrás observando al cielo.

—Y tú estás muy tímida. Algo muy raro en ti. — Comento divertido.

Se quedaron en un cómodo silencio por uno momentos, era raro estar así para Marinette; pero le gustaba, le gustaba mucho. Si tan solo pudiera saber quién está detrás de la máscara de Lord Bug, ella amaría a esa persona y no la dejaría nunca. Aunque sabía que era algo imposible, él había sido claro desde el primer momento. Ellos no debían saber sus identidades fuera de aquellas mascaras y trajes.

Miro hacia el cielo también, perdiéndose en sus recuerdos.

 **…. ….**

 **…. ….**

 _Habían logrado derrotar a "corazón de piedra", o al menos, eso creía._

 _Nathalie le alegro el año cuando le dio la noticia que su padre había permito que vaya a la escuela. Mientras se encontraba alegre preparando todo, el olor a queso camembert inundaba sus fosas nasales, dándole unas increíbles ganas de vomitar. Y así fue, se fue corriendo al baño._

 _Quién diría que Plagg comiera queso siendo un gato, y no cualquier queso, solo queso camembert. De verdad que era irónico._

 _Saliendo del baño vio como Plagg estaba mirando las noticias en el televisor. Se asusto al ver como más personas estaban siendo convertidas en la misma criatura que supuestamente habían derrotado ayer junto a Lord Bug._

— _Lo sabía. — Murmuro asustada. — No estoy hecha para esto._

 _Plagg se dio la vuelta y vio como la niña que se le había asignado para cuidar estaba a punto de sufrir un ataque de pánico. Se asusto, odiaba tratar con las chicas cuando se ponían así de sensibles, la que servía para psicóloga personal era Tikki, no él. La llamo y se quedo de piedra al ver como sus ojos habían comenzado a cristalizarse._

— _No debieron escogerme, Plagg. — Dijo afligida. — No debieron, no sirvo para esto, yo…_

 _Odiaba tener que ser el maduro. Lastimosamente esta era una situación que lo requerirá._

— _Oye. — Levanto su mirada con su manita. — No te culpes de esto, no fue tu culpa._

— _Pero…_

 _Exhalo aburrido._

— _Escucha, Marinette. — Hizo que ella lo mire a los ojos. — El que se encarga de la purificación de akumas es Lord Bug, no Chat Noir. ¿Entiendes?_

— _Pero…_

— _Pero nada. — La interrumpió. — El trabajo de Chat Noir es ayudar en la purificación de akumas siendo la contraparte de Lord Bug. Mientras el chico es la creación, tú eres la destrucción. — Vio como ella lo miraba sin entender, por lo que bufo cansado. Era malo para esto. — En pocas palabras hiciste bien el trabajo, aquel de traje rojo no. — Señalo el televisor. — Así que por favor, deja de lamentarte ya. — Levanto un poco la voz para que o entienda. — ¿Crees que el chico está feliz por lo que paso? Él es quien debía hacer el trabajo de purificación y al que es más comprensible que sienta mal, no tú. — Le seco una lágrima que se le había escapado. — Ya deja de ponerte así, no seas cobarde, si te sientes mal entonces vuelvan Lord Bug y tú a enfrentar a esa cosa, pero esta vez hagan bien el trabajo._

 _Marinette tenía la mirada baja, vio el anillo en su dedo anular. Cuando estaba llevando su mano contraria para quitárselo, Plagg la detuvo mirándola molesto._

— _Me decepcionaras más de lo que ya lo estás haciendo si te atreves siquiera a hacer lo que piensas. — Le bajo su mano. — Alista tus cosas, ¿no ibas a ir a la escuela? — Ella asintió decaída. — Apúrate, yo voy a ir contigo._

 _La siguió todo el camino para que no se quite el miraculous, si lo hacía rompería el lazo y él ya no podría hacer nada por ella. ¿Por qué le tocaba las chicas con el pasado triste siempre?_

 _Cuando estaban en el auto, la mujer de mirada seria frente a ellos estaba más concentrada en una llamada telefónica que en la chica en su frente. Por lo que Plagg se le ocurrió una idea para que Marinette dejara de poner esa cara y divertirse él al mismo tiempo._

 _Salió de su chaqueta, se puso al lado de su oído y susurro:_

— _Me olvide decirte, si te quitas el anillo tu dedo se caerá. — La chica volcó la mirada asustada. — O si, una vez una portadora se saco el anillo, pobrecita… — Suspiro con fingida melancolía. — Su dedo se derritió a las pocas horas._

— _¿E-e-en s-e-serio? — Murmuro aterrada._

— _Aja. — Suspiro. — Bueno, no quiero asustarte ni nada, simplemente me pareció que era necesario que lo supieras. Como nueva portadora es tu derecho saber algo tan importante._

 _Después de eso se escondió de nuevo en su chaqueta, disfrutando del rostro aterrado de Marinette aguantando su risa._

 **…. ….**

 **…. ….**

Se llevo su mano a su dedo acariciándolo, que bien que Plagg no le permitió quitárselo. El kwami podía ser bueno cuando quería.

Sonrió, quien diría que por culpa de Kim, Adrien pensara que ella era una niña mimada; que bueno que eso ya formaba parte del pasado. Conoció a Alya, volvió a reencontrarse con Chloé.

Ella y la rubia eran muy buenas amigas antes, se habían dejado de ver por motivos de la vida, en especial la situación laboral de ambos de sus padres. Chloé tenía un carácter difícil, ella lo sabia mejor que nadie, cuando le comento días después de la escuela, aprovechando la visita de la rubia en su casa, sobre lo que paso con su madre, ella fue la que le comprendió mejor que nadie. Después de todo, Chloé había perdido a su madre apenas al cumplir los seis.

Lo admitía, le había pasado muchas cosas buenas, conocer a su Lord había sido una de las mejores. Al principio pensó que era un arrogante, pero esa seguridad con que hacia las cosas era increíble, su actitud le atrajo, aun con ese raro traje de chica que estaba obligado a llevar. Su cabello rubio y ojos verdes le hacían recuerdo a alguien, pero cada vez que estaba cerca de acordarse a la persona que se parece, como por arte de magia, se le olvidaba el nombre y el rostro.

Algo cansada de el tranquilo momento, se acerco a él apoyando su cabeza en su hombro.

— ¿Qué haces? — Cuestiono divertido el chico.

—Solo pensaba. — De repente una duda llego a su mente. — ¿Cómo crees que fueran nuestras vidas si todo fuera al revés?

Adrien la observo de reojo confundido.

— ¿Qué?

—Al revés. — Repitió. — Digo, si tú fueras Chat Noir y yo Lady Bug.

—Nunca lo había penado. — Respondió después de unos momentos. — Creo que sería mejor para mi imagen. — Rio. — Después de todo, el negro me queda mucho mejor que a ti.

Ella sonrió, le estaba dando lugar a poder jugar un poco.

— ¿A si? — Replico divertida. — Yo creo sería mejor Lady Bug, que tú como Lord Bug. Claro que además de más linda. — Se sentó bien y le guiño un ojo.

—Indirectamente me estás diciendo que soy femenino. — Se burlo.

—No, tú eres Purr-fecto como eres, mi Lord. — Lo abrazo con alegría.

—Ya, ya. — Dijo alejándola. — Esto ya se está poniendo raro.

Ambos se miraron y sonrieron con complicidad. Aquel par de idiotas no se daban cuenta que se enamoraron el uno al otro, aunque con sus diferentes identidades.

—Vamos~ — Dijo coqueta. — No seas así my Lord. Admite que sería mejor. Es más. — Se levanto alegre en la viga. — Seria algo como: Las aventuras de Lady Bug y Chat Noir.

Le quito su yo-yo e hizo una pose con el, haciendo que riera.

—Claro, claro. — Se burlo. — ¿Tendría que llamarte my Lady?

Aunque lo haya dicho con sarcasmo, la chica lo miro más enamorada que nunca.

—Yo te llamaría gatito. — Dijo inconsciente.

Se levo sus manos a su boca al darse cuenta de lo que dijo. Lord Bug negó divertido levantándose también. Le quito el yo-yo con delicadeza murmurando un "no lo creo" mientras reía.

—Se escucharía raro.

— ¿Mas raro que Lord Bug? — Replico ella.

—Touche.

Ambos volvieron a reír, después de todo, eran amigos. Aunque algo extraños ya que no sabían nada de su vida privada; el chico ya había rechazado indirectamente a la chica varias veces; y luchaban un tipo llamado Howk Moth que ni siquiera se presentaba de frente; pero podría decirse que si, eran amigos.

— ¿Una competencia hasta Notre Dame, estimada Kitty? — La chica lo miro expectante. — El primero en llegar se puede ir, mientras que el otro queda a seguir patrullando.

—Mmm… — Fingió pensarlo. — Trato. — Guiño su ojo derecho.

Ambos tomaron una posición en su lado respectivo de la viga.

—Prepárate para perder, Kitty. — La miro divertido.

—Lo mismo digo, my Lord.

La primera en partir usando su bastón fue la chica, seguido de su compañero quien le gritaba tramposa unos metros atrás.

Mientras competían ambos pensaban lo mismo: ¿Cómo sería si los miraculous se los hubieran dado al revés? Marinette se preguntaba si su Lord se hubiera enamorado de ella ya siendo Chat Noir, Adrien se preguntaba si Kitty seguiría siendo la coqueta chica que le jura amor eterno ya siendo Lady Bug.

Ambos negaron la cabeza casi al mismo tiempo. Ahora ellos debían disfrutar de la vida que se les dio. También de sobrellevar los futuros problemas que ocurrirán, después de todo, ser héroe no es nada fácil.

Puede que en otro universo si hubiera pasado que las cosas serian al revés. ¿Quién sabe?

Pero esa ya es otra historia.

 **….. ….**

 **…. ….**

 _ **Y este, queridos lectores, es el final.**_

 _ **UvU**_

 _ **Es mi primer fic terminado, siento que shorare (?)**_

 _ **Gracias a todos los que han seguido la historia hasta este punto. A todos los favs, follows, lectores…me dieron una inspiración más para continuarlo. En serio, muchas gracias.**_

 _ **La verdad, esta idea surgió gracias a mi diabólico amigo**_ _ **who´sthebestt**_ _ **quien me incentivo (se burlo mas bien xD) haciendo una apuesta en donde no me atrevería a hacer una historia con este tipo de trama. Solo me queda decir… ¡Espero mi parte del trato ¿me oíste? cumple xD!**_

 _ **Además, que si hubiera seguido escribiendo más caps siento como que lo hubiera convertido en una historia bien fumada que no tuviera nada que ver con la trama principal xD que era lo que el titulo dice.**_

 _ **PD: Yo soy el Shipp de Marinette en esta historia, señores. (¡La ONU jamás me encontrara!)**_

 _ **-se va corriendo-**_


End file.
